Huh? You got married!
by Le88 an
Summary: [SasuNaru/OOC/AU/Schoollife/Romance/Drama/Typo/Fluffy] (chap 6) Sasuke dan Naruto memang rival namun itu di sekolah tapi jika di luar sekolah? Huh? Siapa Menma? /Bl if you dun like pls dun read okay
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Sasunaru not mine but they are always together forever!

 **Genre: Romance, School life, Family, friendship, litbit humor, and fluffyyyyy~~~~~~~ xD**

 **Rated: T++ xDDD**

 **Warning: TYPOs, OOC!cast, AU, modern world, non baku**

… **:::...:::…**

 **.**

 **Sasunaru fam. With other cast.**

 **Just enjoy it~**

 **.**

… **:::…:::….**

Sebenarnya di lahirkan dalam kehidupan orang kaya sangat membosankan.

Kau seperti harus mengerti apa yang menjadi 'tugas' seorang anak dan orang tua. Banyak dalam kehidupan drama-drama anak-anak orang kaya biasanya terlalu di dramatisir, misalnya kenakalan remaja karena kurang kasih sayang orang tua, sok _bosy_ atau sok jadi orang kaya padahal kan hartanya milik orang tua, _Arrogant,_ jutek, sok _cool_ , cih! Dan masih banyak lagi. Meskipun beberapa kata-kata di atas masih ada yang berlaku tapi ya ampun kita tidak hidup dalam drama kan?

Orang kaya identik dengan sikap sombong, songong nya. Ups maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyindir oke? Hem baiklah maafkan dan lupakan.

 _Well,_ tapi kenyataan kan? Tapi aku berbeda. Yap, meski aku orang kaya, aku tidak sombong, tidak sok _cool,_ jutek, sesibuk-sibuk nya _mommy_ dan _dad,_ aku masih mendapatkan kasih sayang, kebangetan malah TT. Oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri TT baiklah. Namaku Naruto, putera bungsu dari Namikaze Corp., Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Kakaku bernama Namikaze Kyubbi. Kami keluarga yang harmonis, meski di rumah ku ada singa dan rubah tapi aku tetap bahagia. Hahaha!

Tapi itu dulu saat aku satu rumah dengan mereka, sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah di kawasan distrik Konoha. _Well,_ sekali lagi aku tidak sombong. Hoho

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di sebuah sekolah terelit se-Konoha, _KIHS_ atau _Konoha International High Schools_ , sekolah yang dimana anak-anak orang kaya belajar. _KIHS_ sangat luas terdapat beberapa gedung dengan fasilitas yang tidak pernah ada di sekolah yang lain. Bahkan saking luasnya beberapa siswa dari keturunan bangsawan atau anak donatur terbesar membangun sebuah landasan pesawat pribadi di sebelah bangunan utama. Aku bahkan sangat heran kenapa pihak sekolah _woles_ terus tanpa memberikan peringatan. Ck. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ada bangunan apa saja si sekolah ini. Menceritakan nya bahkan nyaris melebihi durasi ceramah 3 jam. Bahkan memerlukan 3lembar kertas lebih. Bayangkan bagaimana tidak berbusaaaa TT.

Dan satu lagi. Kalian harus tahu, gerbang sekolah nya saja di Lengkapi sensor Pendeteksi bom, pistol blablabla ya wajar kan ya, sekolah orang kaya. HAHAHAHA

Disini Juga terasa sangat nyaman, ten-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..~~~~"

-tram. Kita ulangi.

Sangat nyaman. Tentram. Penuh keda-

"SASUKEEEE-SAMAAAAAAA I LOVE YOUUU~~~~"

-maian. Abaikan.

"YATUHAN NEJI-SAMA _LOOK AT MEH PLEASE! ~~~"_

Abaikan _please._

"SHIKAMARU BANGUN! KYAAAA…. DIMANA NAFASSSSS~~~"

Di Jonggol -_-

"LEEEEEEEEEE HAII HIJAUU AKU CINTA PADAMUUUHHH~~"

Ini Kmvrt sumpah TT

"YOO SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"KYAAAAAA~~~"

Ahh sudahlah! Berisik adoh TT. Oh kalian tahu kan, dimana ada sekolah orang kaya disana ada beberapa siswa yang sangat populer? Nah, itu mereka. 4 orang yang sangat – sangat Kaya (katanya) donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Dan faktanya mereka sangat MENYEBALKAN, SEENAK JIDAT, SONGONG NYA YAAMPUN GA KETULUNGAN apalagi pemimpin nya. Huh

Sasuke atau Sasuke Uchiha, pemimpin disini, Anak dari Fugaku Uchiha pemilik Uchiha Corp., ltd yang konon hartanya 7turunan tidak ada habisnya. Dia tampan (katanya) —oke lebih tampan aku— songong banget, dingin, cuek, ngomong irit –mungkin hemat biar irit bbm— kalau lagi ditanya hanya di bales 2huruf 'hn' APA KERENNYA COBA rambut _raven_ yang mencuat mirip pantat ayam kurang kecap. Tapi sayangnya kehidupan lelaki Ini sangat Misterius, tidak ada yang tahu kehidupan aslinya kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan katanya juga dia tinggal di kawasan distrik Konoha juga. WowWow

Neji atau Hyugga Neji, lelaki yang rambutnya mirip iklan shampoo, sifatnya mirip dengan si Uchiha itu perbedaan nya dari _trademark_. Anak dari pemilik Hyugga _Entertainment._ Kalau sekali ngomong membuat beberapa siswa _melting like a ice cream_ dan kalau marah, ya ampun ya ampun 1kantin pernah kena imbasnya.

Shikamaru atau Nara Shikamaru. Makhluk aneh yang hobi tidur namun selalu jadi peringkat pertama di sekolah. Rambut yang mirip nanas itu anak dari Nara Corp., _industry._ Dan dia mempunyai tunangan bernama Kiba dan kebetulan tunangan nya itu bersekolah disini meski beda kelas. Dan Kebetulan nya lagi lagi dan lagi kiba adalah sahabat ku. Lucu ya. Ampun

Lee atau Rock Lee makhluk hijau ini yang paling gila dalam artian dia menjadi _moodmaker_ dalam geng suram ini. Dari gosip yang beredar, Lee jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura , gadis tercantik dan seorang _modeling._ Dan sialnya Sakura _fans_ berat Sasuke, dia bahkan membuat sebuah club Sasuke Fc. Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

.

Para pangeran —mereka yang menyebutnya— datang dengan kendaraan pribadi masing-masing, dari Audy, Ferrari, Lamborghini dan terakhir limo, Kenapa kendaraan pribadi? Alasannya cukup menghemat waktu, pesawat sangat berisik dan banyak debu. _So,_ itu benar.

Sasuke dengan Audynya, Neji dengan Lamborghini nya, lee dengan Ferrari nya, dan Shikamaru dengan limonya. Mereka turun _slow motion_ dari mobil dengan gaya yang mencitrakan anak 'Badung' lihat saja cara berpakainnya, dasi tak di rapihkan, baju keluar, jas di bahu, kancing kemeja 2di lepas, menampilkan kaos polos putihnya, bahkan Neji membuka seluruh kancingnya , dan teriakan heboh semakin bergema

Aku hanya menyaksikan mereka masih di dekat gerbang, para siswa memenuhi tempat disini, aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan para siswa untung saja tubuh ku kecil jadi aku bisa leluasa.

 **Hap**

Aku berhasil memasuki wilayah aman, kelas ku beberapa jalan lagi, tinggal lurus naik tangga satu kali belok kiri dan _finally_ , aku tiba di kelas 2b. Aku berjalan santai karena para _sensei_ sedang melakukan rapat untuk Ulangan kenaikan kelas nanti dan aku hanya berharap nilai ku tidak sejelek nilai kemarin TT.

"Hey dobe,"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggil, hah biarkan lah.

"Dobe!" Teriaknya lagi,

"APAA!" Entah kenapa kekesalan ku tiba-tiba muncul "-dan berhenti memanggilku dobe, teme!" keluhku.

"Hn" dan apa itu jawaban macam apa itu,sialan! _Mood_ ku ternyata tak seindah hari ini. Lihatlah dia berjalan _arrogant_ di ikuti ke tiga temannya. Neji hanya meliriku sebentar tapi sangat tajam, Shikamaru hanya menguap dan Lee, hanya _fanboyingan —_ membalas kedipan para siswa.. aku hanya memutarkan mataku malas. Dan satu lagi aku dan Uchiha Tidak pernah akur! Kami _rival!_

Dan. Inilah. Hidupku. Yang. Penuh. Drama. _Hell_

.

.

"Yo~~~ Ohayo~~~~" Naruto memasuki kelasnya, setelah mencak-mencak sepanjang jalan karena _mood_ yang di buat hancur oleh Uchiha sialan itu! Uhh Naruto jadi kesal sendiri, memangnya siapa yang salah? Kenapa setiap mereka bertemu entah kenapa selalu terlibat cek-cok yang tak berdasar. Ck!

"Yoo~ Naruto!-" Kiba melambaikaan tangannya "-H-Hey kenapa dengan wajah mu _dude?_ Kelihatan kesal sekali~" Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah kiri Kiba, lalu mendengus kecil. "Ahh~ Uchiha lagi _rite~?"_ Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya memutarkan bola mata _Shappire_ nya malas. " _Stop_ Kiba! Dan sejak kapan kau selalu menggunakan bahasa sok mu itu!" Naruto memandang penuh tanya , Kiba hanya cekikikan.

"Oh ayolah~ kau lupa jika keluarga Shikamaru berbahasa dengan bahasa Asing?" Naruto mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Kiba terus mengoceh, sedangkan Naruto hanya melamun, dia memikirkan kejadian 'tadi pagi' yang membuat nya sangat merasa bersalah.

' _hah~ seharusnya aku meminta maaf'_

 _ **Ddrrtt-**_ Getaran _handphone_ keluaran terbaru di sakunya bergetar, dia menoleh ke arah Kiba yang entah sejak kapan dia berada di sebelah rambut nanas itu. Dan _fyi_ Shikamaru selalu datang kekelas nya hanya untuk menemani ocehan Kiba. Oh ya Ampun. Naruto membaca pesannya.

 **[13 August 2015 08:35 from: My luv*]**

 **Maaf sayang.**

Naruto menghela nafas dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Lalu dia membalas pesan kecil itu.

 **[13 August 2015 08:40 to: My luv*]**

 **Seharusnya aku meminta maaf! *pout* gara-gara kecerewetan ku kau harus terkena marah oleh Otousan TT maaf~~ dan I love you hhi.**

Naruto memandang ragu tombol _send_ di layarnya, sudah terlanjur. Naruto pun menekan tombol _send_ nya. Dengan harap-harap cemas, entah kenapa dia seperti remaja _labil_ yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. 'ya Tuhan~~' Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tanganya.

 **Ddrrtt-** Naruto buru-buru membukanya.

 **[13 August 2015 08:50 from: My luv*]**

 **Tidak apa-apa. I love you too**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~" Naruto kelabakan sendiri membaca pesan singkat itu. Teriakan nya membuat seisi kelas melihatnya sengan tatapan – _what-are-you-doin-blonde?-_ Naruto yang merasa tatapan itu mematikan dia langsung memberikan cengiran nya.

" _Gomen~_ hehe" Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu dia kembali fokus ke _handphone nya._ Teman- teman Naruto yang memahami itu segera melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

'ya Tuhan aku jatuh cinta lagi' dan seketika _mood_ Naruto secerah Hallo matahari.

.

.

"to… NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

 **Tak-** "ADAWWWWW…." Sebuah penghapus papan tulis di lemparkan Kakashi- _sensei_ dengan tak berperi-penghapusan- "…Atas dasar apa kau melamun di kelasku, Namikaze?!" Kakashi memandang Naruto tajam, Naruto menoleh ke Kiba dengan tatapan –Sejak-kapan-dia-masuk-kekelas- _puppy!?-_ sedangkan Kiba yang di tatap hanya mengerjapkan mata nya dengan polos. 'yaTuhan kalau dia bukan sahabatku sudah ku cingcang kau!' batin Naruto nelangsa.

" _Gomen~ Sensei,_ tadi a-aku tersesat di jalan ke-melamun-an Hehe." Naruto manggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal. Teman-temannya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Kau tahu akibatnya melamun di kelas ku bukan, Namikaze?" Kakashi- _sensei_ menekankan setiap suku katanya, paraa murid hanya mampu meneguk kasar ludah mereka sendiri 'sepertinya Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang terlibat masalah keluarga dengan Iruka- _sensei,_ sifat macan nya keluar hiii' batin semua murid. Oh dan _fyi_ juga Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Iruka _-sensei_ terlibat cinta tak di restui(?) Oleh pihak kepala sekolah. Ck! Dasar tukang gosip.

"Ta-tapi… _Sensei…_ a-aku…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Namikaze! Bersihkan gudang timur sekarang juga!"

"APAAA?!" Para murid langsung _refleks_ menutup kedua telinga mereka. Kiba yang berada di sebelah Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Aku tidak mau _sensei~_ gudang itu terlihat menyeramkan dan sangat…kotor" Naruto mengeluh dan dia berusaha mencari bantuan seseorang untuk menolongnya. Seketika matanya melihat Kiba.

Kiba yang baru bangun dari terjatuhnya menatap tajam Naruto "Kau tahu dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau terus melamun! Bahkan aku berpikir kau pingsan _blonde_!" bisik kiba yang segera mendapat jitakan mesra dari Naruto. "Tolonglah bantu aku _puppy~~"_ Kiba hanya mendengus.

" _Sensei-_ " Seakan tahu apa yang akan di katakan Kiba, Kakashi segera memotong perkataannya "Tidak Inuzuka. Diamlah." Dan Kiba yang mendapatkan perintah itu langsung menciut, menatap iba Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas.

" _Sensei_ bagaimana kalau lapangan basket?" Naruto berusaha ber _negosiasi_ ; _'demi ramen terenak di dunia gudang timur sangat menyeramkan, ttebayo!'_ Batin Naruto menjerit. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

"Tidak ada _negosiasi_ Namikaze. Lakukan sekarang atau _exam_ matematika mu ku beri nilai f" Naruto membelalakan matanya horor "JANGAN _SENSEI!_ NARU BISA MATI DI TANGAN _KAA-SAN!_ Oke Naru pergi.." Naruto segera berlari secepat angin. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh kecil.

" _Sensei_ keterlaluan tahu~ Naruto kan takut gelap _sensei_ " Kiba memprotes tindakan _Sensei_ nya itu. Menurut banyak orang gudang timur adalah gudang yang paling menyeramkan karena sinar matahari terhalangi oleh gedung olahraga jadi sinar matahari tak bisa masuk ke celah celah jendela dan itu mengakibatkan gudang yang dulu fungsi nya sebagai tempat penyimpanan alat music itu terbengkalai.

"Sudahlah biarkan Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya. Ah~ apa kau mau membuat hukuman Naruto bertambah Inuzuka?~" Ucap Kakashi _Sing a song_

"Ah ti-tidak sensei" Kiba menundukan kepalanya. Dia berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baik saja dan semoga disanaa ada yang menemani, yang di amini dengan semangat oleh Author.

"Baiklah buka halaman 35.."

.

' _ahh~ semoga menyenangkan Naru-chan~~~"_

 **S** asu **N** aru~

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, sesekali dia berhenti untuk menarik nafas. 'YaTuhan apa sebaiknya aku putar arah saja? Aduh gudang itu sangat gelap~~~' Naruto berjalan mondar mandir di koridor yang sepi itu. Dan seakan tersadar Naruto menghentikan tingkahnya 'Aku hanya buang-buang waktu' Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya tidak terburu-buru karena gudang timur telah terlihat.

 **Clek-** Suara decitan pintu yaang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding, Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam lalu dia berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Setelah dia menemukannya Naruto langsung terdiam.

" _NANI?!_ " Naruto menjerit "INI GUDANG BENAR-BENAR GUDANG! YA AMPUN MANA BISA SELEAAI DALAM WAKTU SINGKAT TTEBAYOO~ KAA-SAN TOLONG NARU HUHUHU~"

.

Sasuke menguap malas. Berjalan ke wilayah gedung olahraga harus menempuh jarak berkilo-kilo _mil_ jauhnya – berlebihan oke maaf – dengan panas yang _aduhai_ menggairahkan(?).

 **Bruk-brak-** Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara benda yang di lemparkan kesana kemari. Dia menolehkan kepala nya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat pintu gudang timur terbuka 'hn?' batinnya-_-

Sasuke perlahan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan melihat siapa yang berani masuk ke gudang – yang katanya sangat seram dan di amini oleh seluruh siswa _KIHS-_ Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda yang lumayan tinggi – agak' pendek- berkulit tan meski dengan cahaya temaram; tubuh yang montok(?); berambut _blonde;_ ehh – tunggu bukannya…

"Naruto?" Sasuke menyapa pelan. Yang di sapa Sasuke hanya melihat terdiam kaku.

" _Kami-sama_ Apa salah ku? Bukannya aku tidak mengeluh membereskan semua ini? Aku berkeringat~ bau~ dan bisakah kau tidak menyuruh 'makhluk' mu untuk tidak menggangguku? Hiks~." Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya, 'mahkluk?' Sasuke mengerinyit.

"Dobe!"

"Kumohon~ huhuhu bisakah kau tidak menggangguku~ dan kenapa kau memanggilku seperti si _teme_ menyebalkan itu~~ huhuhu" Naruto masih tidak membalikan badannya, dia masih berdiam diri memegang sapu dan kemoceng warna-warninya.

Sasuke hanya memutarkan matanya malas, tiba-tiba sifat jailnya muncul kepermukaan(?). Dia berjalaan mengendap-ngendap dan

"Shyuuuuuuuu~~~~~" Sasuke meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga kanan Naruto. Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang; merasa merinding dan tunggu- 'ini seperti _parfum_ si teme itu' Naruto perlahan memutarkan badannya.

"KYAAAA~~~ TEMEEEE!" Naruto melompat membuang sapu dan kemoceng nya lalu menubruk keras tubuh Sasuke.

 **Bruk-** bunyi bedebum keras antara tubuh dan lantai dingin itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"DOBE! APA KAU GILA?! KENAPA KAU MELOMPAT LALU TIBA-TIBA KAU MEMELUK-"

"Hiks~.." Sasuke gelalapan; Naruto menangis?!

"Hey.. Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba bangun dari posisinya. Namun dengan tubuh Naruto berada di atasnya dangan err- sangat intim dan juga Naruto memeluk erat tubuhnya, ini sangat sulit!

"Kau kenapa? Dan bisakan kau bangun dulu? Kau berat tau!" Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan sesekali terisak kecil.

"Haaaa.. oke aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu dan Oh Tuhan… punggungku sangat sakit!" Naruto yang mendengar desisan Sasuke segera mendongak –masih pada posisi di atas Sasuke- ".. _Gomenne~_ teme.. hiks aku sungguh senang! Kau berada disini, _ttebayo!_ " Naruto kembali memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Haaa… sudahlah nikmati saja' batin Sasuke bersorak.

.

Menit-menit berlalu. Waktu masih berputar. Sasuke dan Naruto masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Namun seperti mendapatkan wejengan(?) Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar dan memekik kecil lalu dia terbangun dari posisinya.

"Ah! Maaf teme! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Hn" Naruto segera membantu Sasuke duduk, dia mendengar desisan sakit dari Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa bersalah hanya bergumam 'maaf' dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap jinak seperti ini dari tadi pagi dia hanya membalas cemoohannya sesekali lalu pergi, biasanya dia akan berteriak seperti gadis jika Sasuke menghina atau menjahilinya. Namun kali ini dia hanya mendapati Naruto kabur saat bertemu dengannya atau tiba-tiba memutar arah jalannya jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Intinya. Naruto menjauhinya! _Well,_ bukannya sedih atau galau, karena itu bukan Uchiha sekali. Namun jika Naruto seperti ini; Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang. Entah itu apa.

Sasuke menatap ke arah mata biru itu.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _Shappire_

"Dan Naruto.. sedang apa kau disini?.. bukannya kau takut…gelap?" Sasuke bertanya was-was; mata _onyx_ nya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan yang mulai bersih, meja tertata rapi, tanpa debu; jendela yang bersih, lemari yang tadinya miring berdiri tegak, kursi-kursi berada di tempatnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengerinyit 'si dobe ini kerasukan setan sepertinya' batin Sasuke horror namun masih dengan tampang datar nan kerennya.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"A-aku… di suruh Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk membereskan gudang ini" Cicit Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Ka-karena….."

"Hnn?"

"….."

"….."

" _DAMNIT_ TEME! Bisakah kau tidak menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Kau mau matamu ku colok hah?!" Sial. Naruto mencak-mencaak sendiri sekarang. Dia gugup di tatap setajam itu. Dan si pantat ayam itu hanya membalas dengan 'hn' sialannya itu. Aduh _akward_ sumpah batin Naruto menjerit.

Yang menatap hanya terus menatap. Seakan mengerti apa yang di inginkan Sasuke, Naruto segera menjelaskannya.

" _Fine!_ Aku tadi tersesat di dalam mimpi dan aku tidak tahu jika si tuan masker itu datang ke kelasku dan si _puppy_ tidak membangunkan ku dan ya… kau lihat bagaimana selanjutnya." Naruto menatap lurus ke arah lemari yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang.

'Jantung bodoh!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam lalu tiba-tiba dia berdiri. Naruto yang tersadar akan tingkah Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana teme?" Tanya Naruto was-was. Jangan bilang si pantat ayam ini mau meninggal-

"Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi bel pulang kau tak ingin disini sendirian kan?" Jawab Sasuke lalu mengambil sapu dan lap. Naruto masih terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"AHHHHHHH _THANKYOU_ 'SUKEEEEEE~~~" Naruto berdiri lalu menerjang tubuh Sasuke namun sialnya kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan..

 **Bruk-cup-**

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama membelalakan matamya horor. Ciuman yang tak sengaja itu membuat mereka seakan tersengat listrik-listrik menyenangkan. Saat Naruto akan menarik kembali tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Uchiha menarik tengkuknya lalu melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

Naruto mematung. Terdiam akan sikap Sasuke, namun karena ciuman Sasuke yang memabukan perlahan dia menutup matanya.

"Ennmmhh~~" Desahan kecil Naruto saat lidah kasar dan basah milik Uchiha menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Bunyi kecipak saliva yang menggairahkan membangkitkan insting liar Naruto lalu dia membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan sama-sama bergairah.

Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya masuk kedalam seragam Naruto, meraba punggung halus itu dengan panas.

"Nghh~" Pasokan udara sangat menipis namun tangan Naruto masih menarik kuat rambut _raven_ itu melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Naruto memukul keras bahu Sasuke, menandakan udara yang semakin tersedot habis. Sasuke mengerti lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Benang saliva yang menjuntai keluar –entah milik siapa- yang terdapat di daerah mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke sangat bergairah.

Mulutnya mengerjai leher Naruto, menghirup, mencium, menyesap, dan menggigi-gigit kecil dan terakhir menggigit gemas lehernya. Naruto berteriak kesakitan lalu Sasuke mencium kembali bekas gigitannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tangan Sasuke beralih kearah dua tonjolan pink yang seakan menantang untuk di lumatnya. Dan entah sejak kapan kameja putih Naruto terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai _sexy_ saat melihat pandangan di atasnya. Lalu dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya memutarkan tubuh Naruto sehingga kini Naruto yang berada di bawah.

Naruto terengah-engah, peluh membashi rambut pirang jabriknya. Tubuh yang mengkilap karena keringat itu. Suasana gedung yang temaram serta bunyi desahan kecil dari mulut Naruto membangkitkan jiwa setan mesum Sasuke. Sial! Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tangannya mengelus lembut pinggiran _nipple_ pink itu dan mengundang desahan erotis Naruto.

"Ngh~ 'suke~ angh~~" Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau suka sayang?~" Tangannya masih mengerjai daerah _nipple_ Naruto namun tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya. _Not yet._

"Sas~uke~ _pleas~e_! Mhh~"

"Memohon lah Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke _Arogant_ dwnfan senyuman setan yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Angh~~ _please~ touch mehh~~"_ Sasuke tertawa. Lalu dia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada _nipple_ pink Naruto. Namun niatnya hanya sekedar niat karrna beberapa detik lagi…

 **TEETTTTTT-** bunyi bel sekolah berkumandang. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya juga Naruto. Saling menatap dan **–Bug-** Naruto bangkit sari posisi terlentang nya mengambil kameja di sebelahnya lalu memakai nya asal-asalan.

"Hey! Tunggu! Kau mau pergi dobe?!" Sasuke mencekal tangan Naruto. Saat Naruto hendak membuka knop pintunya. "..Kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan…ini?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada arah selatanya yang terlingat mengembung.

Naruto memandang arah selatan Sasuke lalu terkekeh kecil "… _Gomen~_ mungkin lain waktu suke~" Ucap Naruto lalu mengedipkan matanya nakal lalu melenggang pergi dengan _sexynya._

Sasuke terbengong tanpa Uchiha sekali. "Sialan kau dobe!" makinya. Namun tiba-tiba dia menyeringai setan kembali "Ck! Awas saja kau _blonde!"_ Dan tawa Sasuke menggelegar di gedung timur itu. Lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa yang tahu ada beberapa siswa kelas 1yang berlari terbirit-birit saat melewati gedung timur itu dan mendengar suara tawa yang mengerikan.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat secepat kereta listrik yang sering dia naiki beberapa hari ini. Sepanjang alan dia terus mengumpat, memikirkan betapa bodohnya tadi di gedung timur itu.

'YATUHAAANNN APA YANG KU LAKUKAN?~ DAN BERHENTI BERDETAK SEPERTI KESETANAN JANTUNG BODOH!' Batin Naruto terus menjerit. Dia ingin menghilangkan pikiran kotornya bagaimana lidah panjang; basah; hangat; itu ada dalam mulutnya tangannya yang besar- 'STOP NARUTO!' teriak batinnya nya lagi. Naruto seakan ingin menggali kuburannya saat ini.

'INI MEMALUKAANN DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS TERPEDAYA SAAT SI TEME SIALAN ITU MAU MEMPERKOSAKU DAN KENAPA AKU MALAH MAUU~ AAHH AKU SUDAH GILA!' Naruto menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat. Dia tak tahu jika sesworang berada di belakangnya memperhatikan tingkah aneh makhluk _blonde_ ini.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Naruto menghentikan aksi memalukannya lalu berbalik saar mendengar suara yang sangat di hapalnya.

"AAHH GAA-CHAAN~~~~" Naruto memeluk erat Gaa-chan, Atau Sabaku Gaara sepupu nya. Gaara yang bingung hanya menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung sepupunya itu. Kiba yaang dari tadi mencari keberadaan Naruto melihat adegan mesra sepupu itu lalu berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"YAK! _BLONDE_ sialan! Kau kemana saja huh? Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat para siswi bergosip tentang gedung timur itu?! Aku mencoba untuk mencarimu takut-takut kau dimakan oleh hantu sialan yang berada si sekolah ini! Dan ternyata~ haa. Kau membuatku khawatir tau~!"

Naruto melepaskaan pelukannya dengan Gaara lalu dia memeluk erat sahabat dari kecilnya itu. "AHHH AKU SENANG KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN KU, _TTEBAYO!"_

"Berhenti berteriak seakan ini di Hutan pirang! Dan apa maksudmu Kiba?! Naruto di gedung timur?!"

Kiba gelalapan. Aduh sikap _posesif_ Gaara muncul kepermukaan. Dan semua ini salahnya.

"Err~~"

"Naruto?!"

"Ehh- emm hanya hukumam gara-gara tidak mengerjakan pr Gaa-chan~ Hehe~." Gaara menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Dengan berhubungan di gedung timur itu?" Ucapan ambigu Gaara membuat Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kiba memproses ucapan Gaara.

"Berhubungan?" Kiba berucap. Naruto mulai panik. Gawat.

"Bukan! Aduh Gaa-chan bisakah kau tidak membuat sahabat ku ini berpikir. Kau tidak kasian kapasitas otaknya tidak memenuhi asupan?"

"Itu berlaku untukmu juga untumu _blonde!"_ Kiba Cemberut. Gaara haanya terkekeh kecil.

"yasudah. Kita pulang sekarang" Ajak Gaara yang di angguki Kiba.

 **Ddrrtt-** Naruto merasakan _Handphone_ nya bergetar.

 **[13 August 2015 14:52 from: My luv*]**

 **Maaf sayang, aku tidak bisa menjemput Menma, aku harus ke kantor Otousan untuk mengambil berkas-berkas.**

Naruto menghela nafas kecil membaca pesan itu. Lalu buru-buru membalas pesannya.

 **[13 August 2015 14:54 to: My luv*]**

 **Yasudah. Pulang jangan malam-malam ya. Love you**

Naruto menekan tombol _send_ nya lalu memasukan _handphone_ kedalam saku di celananya. Karena dia tahu 'seseorang yang sangat dia cintai tidak akan membalas pesannya. Lalu dia buru-buru menyusul Gaara dan Kiba.

"Maaf Gaa-chan, Kiba, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama, Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Kiba memegang tangan Naruto. Gaara yang mengerti akan situasi Naruto segera menyeret Kiba kedalam mobil ferrari merahnya. "Sudahlah. Biarkan Naruto pergi siapa tahu ada urusan penting." Kiba mendengus kecil kesempatan untuk bertemu Kaa-san Naruto harus tertunda. Padahal dia sangat ingin memakan kue buatan Kaa-san Naruto. Memikirkan itu membuat Kiba kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi, _jja!"_ Naruto segera pergi dari sekolah dengan _taxi_ yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. Gaara melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan _puppy, so_ karena aku baru sehari masuk sekolah aneh ini, aku akan mentraktirmu di kedai kak Temari, kau mau?" Ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Kiba sampai terbengong.

"Kau bukan Gaa-chan! Mana ada Gaa-chan ku yang si irit ngomong itu jadi panjang lebar gini? Kembalikan Gaa-chan ku!" Kiba mulai mencekik leher Gaara. Gaara yaang tidak siap menerima perlakuan Kiba segera menghentikan aksinya laku dia memukul keras kepala Kiba.

 **Takk-** "AWWW.." Kiba meringis. "Sialan! Kau ingin membunuhku hah?! Kalau bukan kau sahabatku sudah ku buat kau daging cincang!.." Gaara mengelus daerah lehernya karena sakit dan geli dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Habisnya.. kau seperti bukan Gaara…." Cicit Kiba.

"AKU GAARA! Cepat pakai sabuk pengama kita pergi!" Kiba hanya berdoa, semoga Gaara-chan nya di kembalikan. Amin.

Gaara yang mendengar doa Kiba hanya mendengus lalu terkekeh kecil.

.

.

 _Taxi_ yang Naruto tumpangi berhenti di depan _Kindergarten_ elit di kawasan distrik Konoha. Naruto keluar lalu menoleh kesegala arah mencari seseorang yang harus dia jemput hari ini.

'Semoga kelasnya baru bubar' Naruto masih menunggu, sesekali dia melihat arah jam tangan Ya untuk memastikan jadwal seseoramg yang dia tunggu itu benar. 'Masih ada 5menit lagi tapi kenapa sudah sepi?' pikir Naruto lalu tiba-tiba sosok yang di tunggunya datang menghampirinya.

" _Mommy!"_ Teriak sosok itu Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum hangat menanti pelukan sosok yang paling dia cintai selama ini.

" _Mommy_ telat?" Tanya Naruto, Sosok kecil itu menggeleng lucu.

"Tidak~ Menma laper" Naruto tersenyum lalu menggedong sosok kecil itu –Menma- dengan erat.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang~~" Menma tertawa lalu mencium pipi Naruto. " _Daddy,_ mana _mom?_ " Tanya Menma, Naruto hanya mendengus lalu membawa masuk kedalam mobil.

"Distrik Konoha blok C, pak." Sang supir mengangguk. Menma hang berada dalam gendongan Naruto masih menunggu jawaban dari _Mommy_ nya.

" _Daddy_ Menma ada urusan jadi tidak bisa jemput Menma" Jelasnya. Lalu Menma mengangguk kecil, seakan mengerti kesibukan Ayahnya yang sangat padat itu.

Menma tidak berbicara apapun lagi dia hanya menikmati pelukan _Mommy_ nya yang sangat menghangatkan. Naruto semakin memeluk erat 'Anaknya'

.

Suara denting piring dan sendok yang tertata rapi di meja makan membuat suasana malam ini terasa ramai, apalagi dengan adanya bocah umur 4tahun yang sibuk dengan tugas mewarnainya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat keseriusan Menma, mengingatkan pada seseorang yang telah bersamanya beberapa tahun ini.

 **Tett-** Suara bel rumah berbunyi, Menma tanpa babibu segwra membuka pintunya

" _DADDYY!"_ Teriak Menma lalu memeluk erat leher _daddy_ nya.

"Hey jagoan _daddy,_ kau wangi sekali sayang." Menma tertawa kecil "Dan _daddy_ bau~~ haha~~." Jawaban dari anaknya menyadari bahwa 'dia' dari pagi belum ganti baju.

"Iya _daddy_ bau, _so~_ biarkan _daddy_ mandi dulu okay? Oh dan ada tomat Korea(?) di tas _daddy."_ Mata Menma berbinar mendengar kata tomat lalu dia berusaha turun dari pangkuan _daddynya._ ".. _mommy_ mu dimana sayang?" lanjutnya saat dia mendudukan Menma di sofa terdekat.

"Hnn" Seseorang yang di panggil _daddy_ itu tergelak mendengar jawaban putranya. Tawanya tiba-tiba meledak. Sedangkan sang anak hanya menarik sebelah alisnya ' _daddy_ sepertinya lapar' batinnya tak nyambung.

Setelah puas tertawa dia berjalan ke arah dapur. Wangi masakan dapat tercium dari semua sudut apartement mewah ini. Berjalan perlahan-lahan; setelah tiba di dapur dia hanya terdiam didekat kulkas menkmati pemandangan erotis milik istrinya.

"Kau tahu sayang, Jika tubuh mu yang sedang menungging saat kau ingin mengambil alat masak atau saat kau berjinjit mengambil bumbu-bumbu , tubuh selatan ku ini selalu terbangun." Ucap lelaki itu dengan datar sedatar-datarnya.

Naruto yang hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Ku kira kau akan pulang sangat larut malam ini?". Ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan aksi masaknya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan lelaki yang seenak jidak menempelkan tangannya di daerah pantatnya. "Lepaskan tanganmu! Cepat mandi!."

Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil lalu mencium puncak rambut pirang Naruto.

.

Menma sesekali memiringkan kepalanya, melihat gambar gambar yang tercetak denfan jelas dalam sebuah majalah edisi terbaru. Mulut kecilnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Menma sayang ayo makan nak," Ucap Naruto lalu perlahan mendekati Menma yang sedang fokus dengan majalahnya. Naruto dusuk di sofa sebelah Menma lalu memandang horror majalah itu.

"Menma kau dapat dari mana majalah ini sayang?" Naruto berusaha kuat untuk tidak menyobek majalah edisi terbaru itu.

"Dari tas nya _daddy, mom._ Dan kenapa kakak kakak majalah itu tidak pakai baju _mom?_ Apa mereka tisak kedinginan?" Naruto hanya tersenyum masam mendengar pertanyaan Anaknya.

"Menma sayang _mommy_ kan?" Menma kecil mengangguk lucu, "Kalau begitu Menma harus tutup kedua telinga Menma terus berhitung sampai angka 30 okay?" Menma memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi~ Menma haanya bisa berhitung sampai 20 _mom~."_ Naruto mempersiapkan diri(?)

"Okay mulai dari sekarang ya?" Menma menggangguk patuh. Dia mulai menutup kedua telinganya lalu berhitung sampai 20.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"DOBE! KENAPA MENMA BERTER-"

"TEME SIALAN PANTAT AYAM KURANG KECAPP NGAPAIN KAU BAWA MAJALAH PORNO DI TAS MU HAH?! KAU INGIN AKU GANTUNG SI JEMURAN HAH?!"

 _Well._ Haanya bisa berdoa semoga panci nya tidak melayang.

.

.

.

.

Tbc :v

.

Berapa words ya? :vvv kok ngakak? :vvv no edit yaa :vvv

Salam cinta

Le :v


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 ya ampun typo nya kebangetan TT gomen~ hhi le gatau kalau tangan le bakalan terpeleset(?) Sesering itu lol xD makasih banget respon nya! Oh! Apa lele ga nulisin di warning kalau_ _ **mpreg**_ _? HAHAHAHAHA mian mian xDD rahasia nya bakalan terbongkar kok. Sabar yaa~ dan mungkin le update nya agak lama soalnya le kan mang kerja rodi looll tq yang udah fav and fllow and review aww! Lele cintaa kalian! Jjang! XDDDDD dan satu lagi ff ini gabakalan terlalu panjang paling tamat beberapa chap saja!:3 hho_

 **Disc: Sasunaru not mine but they are always together forever**!

 **Genre: Romance, School life, Family, friendship, litbit humor, and fluffyyyyy~~~~~~~ xD**

 **Rated: M xD**

 **Warning: TYPOs, OOC!cast, AU, modern world, non baku, Mpreg, Language ancur.**

… **:::...:::…**

 **.**

 **Sasunaru fam. With other cast.**

 **Just enjoy it~**

 **.**

… **:::…:::…**

Setelah aksi teriak-teriak tidak jelas itu. Mereka semua terdiam – _okay_ mungkin bukan 'mereka' tapi hanya mereka berdua karena daritadi bocah berumur 4tahun ini hanya menonton aksi konyol orang tuanya.

"JAWAB YANG BENAR TEME SIALAN!"

"SUMPAH DOBE! MAJALAH SIALAN ITU BUKAN MILIKU! ITU MILIK HYUGGA! –AWKH DOBE SAKIT!" Naruto terus melemparkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya kepada si Uchiha bungsu itu; kalau tidak ingat umur dan anaknya mungkin Naruto benar-benar akan mencincang suami tercintanya ini.

"KAU BOHONG TEME! DASAR TEME HOMO MESUM SIALAN MATI SAJA KAU!" Naruto berlanjut dengan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku serta berkas-berkas yang-entah-itu-apa.

"DOBE! ITU BERKAS PENTING OTOUSAN!" Sasuke segera mengamankan berkas yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"KEMBALIKAN TEMEEEEEE!"

" _MOMMY! DADDY!_ KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERANTEM MENMA MAU KE RUMAH NENEK SAMA KAKEK CHIHA!" Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang asik tarik-menarik berkas langsung terdiam.

"Huh? Nenek kakek chiha?" Sasuke mengerinyit, "Kenapa Menma tidak ke rumah Nenek sama Kakek Kaze saja? Nenek Chiha kan seram~" Naruto menambahkan. Sasuke _mendeathglare_ Naruto.

"Emm~ boleh juga. Sekalian Menma tidak mau pulang terus mau tinggal sama kyu-nii saja di Amerika ketemu Kakak-kakak yaang ada di majalah itu~." Menma tersenyum mengerikan. God job Uchiha!

Hening

HENING

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama berteriak sedangkan sang anak hanya menyeringai lucu(?)

"Bagus! Sekarang Menma mau tidur dan jangan berisik!" Menma melenggang ke kamarnya dengan tenang tidak menghiraukan orang tua nya yang cengo melihat kelakuan anak mereka.

"WOW.. Uchiha benar-benar!" Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sombong. "Uchiha memang keren HAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa mengerikan ; Naruto bergidik melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

 **Dug-** "AKHH.. NARUTO SIALAN! KENAPA KAU MENENDANG KEBANGGAN MU HAH?! KAU MAU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMPUASKAN MU DI RANJANG?!" Sialan. Tendangan kuat Naruto telak mengenai benda pusakanya! 'awas kau dobe! Aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa bangun seharian!' Batin Sasuke bersorak jiwa-jiwa mesum khas Uchiha(?) Telah bangkit.

"TEME SIALAN! MESUMMMMM!"

Menma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut _raven_ nya begoyang kesana kamari. "Ck! _Mommy_ dan _daddy_ sangat kekanakan!" Ucapnya lalu menarik selimut.

Tolong ingatkan Menma; siapa anak kecil disini. Serius Menma hanya bocah 4tahun yang kelebihan kapasitas jenius sang ayah. Ck!

.

Aksi ngambek nyonya Uchiha berlanjut sampai mereka mau tidur. Bahkan Sasuke yang wajahnya datar, sombong, sok keren itu memelas pasrah saat Naruto terus mengabaikan omongannya.

"Ayolah dobe. Maaf" Sasuke memegang tangan tan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ck! Oke _fine!_ Aku yang salah; Tadi pas pulang sekolah aku bertemu Neji di jalan saat aku mau bertemu Otousan, dia menitipkan majalah itu karena dia takut kalau Gaara tahu dia membeli majalah itu-" Naruto memandang Sasuke, dahinya mengkerut, "Gaara?" Ucap Naruto lalu membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke naik ke ranjang lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke _dashboard_ ranjang; kemudian menarik Naruto kepelukannya.

"Iya Gaara sayang, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau sepupu _posesif_ mu itu pacaran dengan Neji?"

"err- sedikit hehe~" Sasuke hanya memutarkan matanya. "Ehh! Aku masih marah teme! Lepas pelukanmu sekarang!" Naruto memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto.

Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Naruto beralih ke dadanya mengusap lalu memegang sesekali meremas dengan semangat(?).

"Emmh~ te~me berhenti!" Naruto keenakan tapi jiwa gengsinya tidak ingin terpedaya.

"Kau yakin sayang?-" Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi aku ingin melanjutkan hal yang tertunda di gedung timur itu, sayang," Ucap Sasuke di sebelah telinga Kanan Naruto. Lidahnya menjilati telinga itu gigi-giginya mengigiti area telinga yang sangat sensitif bagi Naruto.

"Angh~ stop! Akhhh!" Tangan Sasuke beralih pada milik Naruto yang mulai terasa mengeras.

"Sudah _hard_ emm? Kau masih mau berhenti?" Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman leher Naruto. Naruto mengangguk kemudian menggeleng.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Istrinya memang luar biasa keras kepala. "Baiklah aku berhenti." Sasuke menghentikan ciuman di Leher Naruto lalu berdiri. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Kau mau meninggalkan ku dalam keadaan seperti ini sialan?!" Sasuke menghentikan jalannya saat tepat berada di depan pintu. "Kau yang pinta Naruto" Jawab Sasuke tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke sedang menyeringai kejam.

"A-aku… aish! Teme~!" Naruto galau sendiri. Masa iya dia harus bermain sendiri? Kan gaasik TT. Sasuke siap-siap akan membuka pintu itu namun teriakan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"PUASKAN AKU TEME!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras; batin Uchiha bersorak. "Kau apa?" Sasuke membalikan badannya, menatap penuh Naruto yang berada di atas ranjang. Oh lihatlah siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan istrinya ini. Kameja putih kebesaran miliknya; rambut pirang yang acak acakan; leher yang penuh _kissmark;_ bibir yang merah minta di lumat; kaki yang jenjang; Sialan! Celana hitam Sasuke semakin menyempit.

"Jangan pura-pura tuli!"

"Aku tidak dengar dobe- _chan~_ " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Uchiha sialan! Aku tidak mau memohon! Batin Naruto menjerit. "Yasudah tuli saja sekalian!" Ucap Naruto lalu terlentang dengan membuka kedua belah kakinya. Lalu membuka celana dalam miliknya.

"K-kau mau apa dobe?!" Dada Sasuke berdesir. Hormon sialan.

"Angh~ Suke~ Akhh!" Naruto mengocok miliknya dengan seirama. Tak lupa dia menambahkan kesan 'jalang' di wajahnya. Sasuke masih terdiam kaku.

"Ahh! Nghh! Suke! Suke! Nghh~" Desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia menaikan tempo kecepatan mengocoknya. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin namun perlahan dia melangkah menuju Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui Sasuke mendekat segera menyeringai tipis ' _I got you_ teme'. Naruto tidak sadar jika dia telah membangkitkan sesuatu yang selama ini di tahan Uchiha. Semoga Naruto selamat!

"Angh! M-mau apa Nghh! Teme AKHHH!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu mengganti dengan mulutnya. Naruto merasa pusing seketika. Dia sangat menyukai rongga mulut Suaminya ini. Sangat basah dan menggairahkan.

"Ahh! Temehh terush! Ngghh!" Sasuke menaikan turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat sesekali dia menggigiti kepala milik Naruto. "YaTuhan~" Naruto meracau tidak jelas. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri; meremas sprei, menandakan dia sangat menyukai permainan Sasuke.

"Temeh! A-aku mauhh! AAAKKHHHHHH!" Cairan Naruto menyemprot penuh kemulut Sasuke yang di telan habis olehnya. Naruto terengah-engah; Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya segera membungkam mulut Naruto melumat rakus bibirnya.

Naruto menyambut lidah Sasuke dengan baik, dia membalas setiap lumatan dalam dari Sasuke. Meski tidak selihai Sasuke namun cukup mengimbangi ciuman mereka.

"Emmhhh~" Desah Naruto tertahan saat Sasuke menjilati langit-langit mulut Naruto; mengabsen setiap gigi lalu menarik keluar lidah Naruto yang di emut langsung oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Pasokan udara yang mulai menipis membuat Naruto memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan tautanya lalu beralih keleher jenjang Naruto. Menjilat; menyesap; lalu menggigit kecil Leher Naruto, Naruto menelengkan kepalanya agar mempermudahkan akses Sasuke. Tangan tan nya meremas lembut kepala Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dia membuka kancing-kancing kameja Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya. "Pa-nashh.." Sasuke menyeringai, "Sabar sayang" Ucapnya lalu mengecup dada telanjang Naruto.

"Angh~ Suke _please..~_ " Mendengar permohonan Naruto, Sasuke segera menyambar _nipple_ pink Naruto mengemut nya seperti bayi sedangkan tangan kanannya mencubit keras _nipple_ kiri Naruto.

" _OH! GOD!_ Ini nikmat suke! Nghhh!" Naruto meremas semakin keras rambut _raven_ Sasuke. Menekan kepala Sasuke lebih dalam.

Tangan Sasuke beralih ke bagian bawah selangkangan Naruto. Mengusap area privat Naruto tanpa ingin menyentuh milik Naruto yang sudah sangat _hard_ itu. Setelah merasa cukup dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sasuke melepaskan baju nya; membuang kesembarang tempat. Naruto yang melihat ke _sexy_ an suaminya hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar. Tangannya mengelus dada serta perut yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum miring; Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat, dia memainkan jemari lentiknya dengan lihai disana. Sasuke mendesis nikmat.

"Milikku teme, aku suka. Suka sekali"

"Hanya milikmu sayang" Sasuke kembali menyambar bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Sasuke mempersiapkan miliknya yang sudah sangat _hard_ itu. "Kau siap?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Sshhh pelaanhh teme~" Desis nikmat saat Sasuke mencoba memasukan miliknya ke lubang pink Naruto.

"Sial! Ngh kenapa masih sempit!" Naruto mencoba membantu memasukan milik Sasuke kelubangnya.

"Maaf Naru-"

– **JLEBKKH-**

"AKKHHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak sangat kesakitan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya; Sasuke mengecup lembut pipi Naruto, "Maaf sayang, aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu sakit nanti jadi aku langsung saja memasukannya," lanjut Sasuke sambil terus menjilati pipi Naruto.

"Sa~kith emmhh~" Milik Uchiha itu menerobos paksa lubang Naruto yang mengandalkan sisa cairan milik Naruto sebagai pelumas.

"Aku ngh! Sial jangan di ketatkan Naruto!" Sasuke memaju mundurkan miliknya. Menikmati lubang sempit –yang selalu sempit- milik istrinya. Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke lalu menubrukan bibir mereka.

Sasuke menyambut baik hal itu. Dia terus mencium brutal Naruto tanpa menghentikan aksi genjotannya.

"AKHHH! _There~_ AKHH! LAGII!" Sasuke menubruk tempat yang sama beberapa kali.

" _Fuck!_ Ini terlalu nikmat dobe! Sem-pith!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Nghh!"

Sasuke semakin liar. Desahan Naruto semakin tidak terkontrol; mereka terus menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing.

"Suke! Ahh! Aku sampai! Nghh!"

"Bersama sayangh!"

"AKHH SASUKEE!"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke menubruk tubuh Naruto lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kau be~rat teme! Dan lepaskan itu mu dariku!" Natuto mencoba bangun dan berusaha melepaskan milik Sasuke dari dalam dirinya, "Dan tak ada ronde kedua! Besok ada _exam_ matematika teme~." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Hn"

"Aishh!"

"Hn"

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"Idiot!"

"Hn"

"Pantat Ayam!"

"Hn"

Apa Sasuke lelah? Dia menjawab 'iya' semua pernyataannya;

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Setelah kelulusan ku nanti, aku akan mencoba mengambil libur sekolah seminggu~." Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan surai _raven_ Sasuke.

Sasuke terbangun; dia menatap mata Naruto.

 _Shappire_ bertemu _Onyx_

"Hn?"

"A-aku kemarin di telpon Kaa-san; dia memintaku membuat adik untuk Menma." Ucap Naruto dengan suara memelan di bagian akhir. Sasuke terdiam, Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kaa-san Naruto meminta adik? Batin Sasuke bersorak. Dan tolong ingatkan Sasuke untuk berterimakasih pada _mamer._

"Kenapa harus kau, dobe? Bagaimana kalau pas kelulusan aku saja? Beberapa bulan ini kok." Naruto mengerinyit. "Aku tidak mau tinggal kelas lagi sialan! Cuti satu tahun lagi? _Nooo!"_ Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Ayolah sayang~"

"Tidak teme!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak"

"IYAAAAA- EHHH!"

"HAHA kau setuju dobe!" Sasuke tertawa menyebalkan; Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau milik Sasuke masih berada di dalamnya.

"Ngh! Sial Naruto kenapa kau mengetatkannya!" Tiba-tiba keringat dingin menetes di dahinya merasakan milik Sasuke yang membesar dari ukurannya. Aduh aduh aduh dia membangunkan Sasuke.

"Ehh- hehe bercanda teme! Hehe ingat besok ada _exam_ matematika kan? Hehe" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Itu _exam_ mu sayang, besok aku _free, so-_ "

"Tidak! Teme! Tunggu! Ahh! Ahh!"

 _Well._ Sepertinya akan terjadi malam yang panjang~

.

~SasuNaru~

.

Kringggggggg… Kringggggggggg…..

Kringggggggggggggggggggggggggg- **klik-**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut keluarga Uchiha muda ini. Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Sasuke bergelung nyaman di ranjang nya. Naruto yang terbiasa bangun pagi segera melihat jam weker yang tadi berbunyi. 'hng? Baru jam setengah delapan. Hoam' Naruto menguap lalu merenggangkan badannya. Namun tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

'setengah delapan?'

Delapan.

Delapan

DELAP-

"TEMEEEE KITAAA TELAAAATT!" Naruto buru-buru terbangun namun…

 **-bruk-**

"AWHH sshhh!" Desis sakit menerpa pantat semok Naruto. Dia baru ingat kalau dia di hajar habis-habisan sampe jam3 pagi. "Teme sialan! Mesum! _Kuso! Baka!_ " Sumpah serapah dia ucapkan pada suami tercintanya. Terimakasih atas tingkat kemesuman Uchiha yang menaiki level tertinggi yang telah menghajar pantatnya sampai seperti ini. 'Aduh bagaimana kesekolah' batin Naruto meratapi diri sendiri.

"TEMEE BANGUNNN!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang; dia melemparkan bantal yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

 **-Bug-** "Aw! Dobe! Ini masih pagi!" Sasuke lalu menarik kasar selimutnya.

"PAGI?! Lihat jam teme mesum!" Naruto pun segera ke kamar mandi; dia harus membangunkan Menma; membuat sarapan; AAAHHH! Naruto berteriak fruatasi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat tidurnya.

"Baru juga jam delapan kurang dobe! AISH!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Eh- tunggu! Jam berapa?" Seketika dia menyambar handuk yang terdekat lalu membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

"KYAAA TEME MESUM!"

"JANGAN TERIAK BODOH! KITA TELAT!"

Oh ternyata Uchiha baru menyadari kalau mereka telah telat. Hah. Pagi yang sangat indah bukan?

.

.

Dengan kecepatan yang maksimal atau mungkin melebihi kecepatan _Endward Cullen_ dalam Movie kesukaan Naruto; Sasuke segera memasuki mobil di ikuti Naruto dan Menma.

Menma duduk tenang di jok belakang kemudi, tangan nya dengan lincah memainkan psp keluaran terbaru hadiah dari Uchiha Itachi –Kakak kandung Sasuke- dari London. Dia tidak mengindahkan suara Orang tuanya yang ribut didepan. 'Salah siapa bangun telat?' Menma mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Ya. Uchiha Menma dari pagi; dengan seragam yang sudah rapi; duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu menunggu orang tuanya untuk pergi bersama. Bahkan Naruto dengan seragam yang sama sekali belum di kancing itu mendadak berteriak. Dan akhirnya teriakan itu membuat Uchiha muda yang memakai celana berlari bodoh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa dobe?!" Sasuke berusaha berdiri meski celana yang masih belum benar pada tempatnya(?). Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos dengan masih memandang Menma.

"Anak kita teme~ hiks lihat dia bahkan sudah rapi~ hiks Anakku~" Naruto terisak sesekali tangannya menarik-narik gemas baju seragam Sasuke.

"Dobe-"

" _Mom? Dad?_ Apa kalian sudah selesai? Menma ada ulangan bahasa Korea sekarang. Loh?! _Mommy_ kenapa menangis?" Tubuh kecil itu segera turun dari sofa lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto tangan nya yang kecil menggapai wajah Naruto. Seakan mengerti Naruto berjongkok lalu memeluk erat anaknya.

"Maafkan _mommy baby"_ Menma menggeleng. "Menma sayang _Mommy_ jadi Menma berusaha bangun pagi agar _mom_ tidak repot" Balas Menma lalu mencium kedua mata Naruto. Lalu Menma kecil memeluk kaki sang ayah. "Menma sayang _daddy_ juga~" Sasuke berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh Menma. "Kau yang terbaik!" Ucap Sasuke lalu mencium gemas pipi tembem Menma. Menma dan Naruto terkikik geli.

Mereka membuat drama pagi dengan sangat manis, tanpa mengetahui kalau jam terus berputar karena memang tidak memiliki waktu lagi; mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berpakaian rapi dan sarapan dimobil. Dan ya berakhirlah seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menyetir; Naruto merapihkan baju seragamnya dan seragam Sasuke lalu menyuapi Menma; menyuapi Sasuke lalu dirinya. Sangat _fleksibel rite?_

"Teme, turunkan kecepatan dan kemarikan tangan kirimu, aku belum merapihkannya" Sasuke menurut lalu memberikan tangan kirinya.

"Dobe celanaku belum di resleting" Ucap sasuke datar

"Hn?"

"Celana. Ku. Belum. Di. Resleting" Ulang Uchiha dengan penekanan si setiap suku katanya.

"O-oh oke" Naruto mulai menarik resleting celana Sasuke. "Sshh! Jangan dipegang sayang!" Sasuke mendesis nikmat.

"Eeh- A-aku tak sengaja teme hehe" Naruto buru-buru melepaskan resletingnya lalu memandang keluar jendela. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat rona merah di pipi Naruto.

.

Mobil Audy Sasuke berhenti si sekolah Menma. Untung saja masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi.

"Menma sayang belajar yang baik ya~ Nanti _Mommy and Daddy_ jemput kamu sayang." Naruto mengelus surai _raven_ sang anak. Menma kecil menganggu, " _Yes mom and dad, I love you"_ Lalu Menma berlari masuk kedalam tk.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menonton itu segera memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. " _I love you my dobe, my wife, my other half for a thousand years again"_ Sasuke mengecup surai pirang Naruto. Naruto berbalik lalu mencium pipi Sasuke. " _I love you too my teme, my husband, my other half, for more than you know. Just you"_ Mereka pun saling melemparkan senyum lalu pergi kesekolah dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

" _Ne_ teme, kenapa kita harus buru-buru kesekolah jika faktanya kau anak pemilik sekolah?" Celetuk Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang polos.

Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan, "Ku kira kau lupa dobe, jika suami mu ini orang tertampan; terkaya; terpopuler; didunia hahaha." Naruto memutarkaan bila matanya malas.

.

.

Jam istirahat di _KIHS_ sangat heboh. Heboh dengan teriakan para gadis. Mereka seperti _fangirl_ yang berlomba-lomba menfoto idolanya. Sudah tahukan siapa idola disini?

Yap. Sasuke _and the gengs;_ mereka datang dengan ke kantin –yang entah ada angin apa- biasanya mereka hanya makan di wilayah atau _basecamp_ mereka sendiri –gudang kecil yang berada di dekat halaman belakang sekolah-. Sasuke berjalan angkuh dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger mesra di hidung mancung nya; Neji yang memainkan _smartphone;_ Shikamaru dengan bukunya –bagaimana-mencintai-anjing-galak- _well, sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar mencintai Kiba._ Dan Lee berjalan dengan Sakura atau tepatnya Sakura yang sedang _fangirling_ Sasuke dekat Lee.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang telah disiapkan. Bagaimana pun juga mereka ada anak pemilik donatur terbesar disini kan? Sakura yang centilnya minta ampun itu segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke~kun~" Tangan nya bergelayut manja di lengan sang Uchiha. Namun Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu karena dia terfokus pada sosok berambut pirang yang duduk dekat jendela bareng Kiba; Gaara; dan satu lagi lelaki asing yang tidak henti-hentinya mencolek-colek tubuh Naruto. Dan sialnya Naruto hanya tertawa. 'Uchiha Naruto sialan! Pirang centil! Awas kau dobe!' Sasuke benar-benar mengumpat kesal.

Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Neji (read: Sasuke) cekikikan dalam hati(?) lalu arah pandangnya tertuju pada Kiba.

"Kiba!" Panggilan itu membuat Kiba tersentak; terlalu terfokus pada layar _smartphone_ nya. "Hm?" Balasnya malas.

"Kau tahu? Si nanas itu ada disini dan kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya saja _puppy?!_ Daripada kau membalas-pesan dengannya, seperti remaja saja."

Bibir Kiba mengerucut, "Aku kan memang masih kelas 2 Gaa-chan~" Lalu Kiba melihat kembali _smartphone_ nya kemudian tertawa kecil. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. Lalu tiba-tiba getaran di sakunya mengaggetkannya.

 **Drrtt-** Gaara membukanya.

 **[14 August 2015 10:43 from: Neji-** _ **senpai**_ **]**

 **Gaa-chan, Otousan ada di ruang Kepala sekolah dan dia meminta ku untuk membawamu menemuinnya.**

Gaara terdiam lalu membalas cepat pesannya.

 **[14 August 2015 10:45 to: Neji-** _ **senpai**_ **]**

 **Baiklah.**

Pesan terkirim lalu Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto dan Kiba serentak menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Kau mau kemana Gaa-chan?" Naruto memegang tangan Gaara, "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Dan bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan'nya' Naruto? Uchiha _found you!_ " Gaara sedikit memelankan suara nya dan mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang mendengar.

Naruto segera memelirik ke arah meja Agung itu dan melihat Sasuke masih menatapnya. Tiba-tiba bibir _sexy_ nya menyeringai aneh.

Gaara mengerinyit, "Oke Gaa-Chan **–Cup-** " Gaara terdiam; Kiba tersedak minumannya, lelaki sebelah Naruto tersenyum masam, dan jangan lupakan umpatan dari seseorang yang berada di meja Agung itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa keras.

" _What are you doin bolnde?! Are you kiss me? In lips? Omg dare you!"_

" _Just lit my Noice~ oke good bye baby~_ " Gaara hanya memutarkan kepalanya lalu mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto kemudian berlalu pergi. Kiba yang sedari tadi terdiam menonton itu hanya menunduk.

" _Whats wrong my little puppy? Do you want to kiss by me? Fine!_ _ **-cup-"**_ Dan Kiba yang belum siap dengan apa yang terjadi hanya terbengong. Lalu terkekeh "Naruto sialan!" Dan mereka pun tertawa.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil melihat kejadian itu. Naruto yang memang dari dasarnya centil, dan sekarang sudah semakin centil. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tapi entah kenapa melihat seperti itu bukannya cemburu tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum sangaattt tipis –mungkin hanya angin yang melihat senyuman Sasuke sekarang- karena dulu saat Naruto benar-benar di _posesif_ sama Gaara, Sasuke hampir meledak lalu berkata…

"Dobe! Aku cemburu!" Dan Naruto hanya tertawa lalu membalas, "Itu hanya bentuk perlindunganku Teme, kau tenang saja, Gaara tahu batas dan ingat aku milikmu seutuhnya" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke paham karena kehidupan Namikaze hal yang _posesif_ sudah terbiasa. Jadi tidak aneh lagi jika Naruto sudah biasa dengan sifat asli Uchiha bungsu ini. _Posesif, Arrogant,_ Egois, dan keras kepala. _Well_ Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke apa adanya.

.

"Ck! jalang tetap saja jalang" Dengus Sakura di meja para anak Agung. Neji yang sudah pergi daritadi menyusul kekasihnya; dan Lee masih menonton wajah Sakura yang indah bagaikan musim semi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Desis Uchiha menyeramkan, Namun Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari aura yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Dia masih betah bergelayut manja si lengan kokoh Uchiha. Shikamaru yang tadi masih bersama-lagi- dengan _smartphone_ nya segera menoleh ke asal bicara.

"Itu Sasuke-kun si pirang! Jalang tetap saja menjadi jalang! Kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan keluarga Namikaze yang terhormat!" Shikamaru mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu Nonna Haruno!"

"Oh ayolah~ Shika, di sekolah ini siapa yang tidak tahu kelakuan busuk dia?! Bahkan seluruh sekolah Tahu kalau dia telah 'berhubungan' dengan 'seseorang' di Gedung timur kemarin!" Ucapan keras Sakura membuat Naruto di meja dekat jendela merah padam. Sesekali tangannya mengepal keras.

"Sayang~ jaga bicaramu _babe~_ dan jangan bicara sembarangan pinkupingku~" Lee memperingatkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya melemparkan sumpit makannya ke arah Lee.

" _IM NOT YOUR BABE!_ HIJAU!" Sasuke hanya berusaha menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak saat Nonna pink sialan menjelek-jelekan istrinya. Mata _Onyx_ nya melirik Naruto yang juga menahan amarahnya.

"AKU BERKATA APA ADANYA! DIA BENAR BENAR JALANG! KAU TIDAK TAHU KELAKUANNYA SELA-"

 **-brakk!-** Naruto menggebrak meja makannya dengan keras lalu menghampiri meja Agung. Sasuke yang melihat kemarahan sang istri hanya menghela nafas; berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menenangkan Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu pink?!" Desis Naruto. Sakura hanya memutarkan bola matanya, "Kau berpura-pura polos kan?" Sakura terkekeh. Naruto benar-benar dalam batasnya sekarang.

"Naruto~ Sakura sayang hanya bercanda hahaha~" Lee berbicara dengan mendayu-dayu; tidak menghiraukan aura Sasuke yang siap meledak kapanpun. Sakura yang hendak bicarapun mengurungkan niat saat Naruto berkata tajam pada Lee.

"Oh bukaannya kau Rock Lee _rite_? Anak pemilik pertambangan besar si sekitar Jepang, China? Uwo tak kusangka kalian berdua benar-benar cocok!-" Ucap Naruto dengan mata menilik dari tubuh Lee dan Sakura. "..-Hijau dan Pink? Bukankah perpaduan yang bagus? Mungkin kalian akan menjadi _couple plants maybe_?" Naruto terkekeh sendiri dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Sakura memanas. Lee hanya terdiam.

"Hey blonde! Sudahlah!" Kiba mencoba mendekati Naruto lalu berniat menarik Naruto pergi darisana. Naruto yang benar-benar dalam _mode angry_ hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Kiba.

"Diam!" Desis Naruto. Kiba yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menciut lalu duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang langsung di peluk hangat. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera –mencoba- _bernegosiasi_ dengan Naruto.

"Dobe, bisakah-"

"APA?! APA TEME?! KAU MAU MEMBELA GADIS PINK SIALAN INI HAH?! DIA TELAH MENGHINA KELUARGAKU! CIH. GADIS INI APA BAGUSNYA! DADA DAN PANTAT RATA SEPERTI TRIPLEK BERJALAN!" Sasuke tersedak ludah sendiri. Lee hanya bengong. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya terkekeh sedangkan Sakura dia siap meledak.

"TUTUP MULUT MU PIRANG!"

"KAU YANG TUTUP PINK SIALAN!"

"KYAA RASAKAN INI!"

"SAKIT BRENGSEK!"

"AHH! SASUKE-KUN SI PIRANG MERUSAK KUKU KU!"

"RASAKAN! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA SASUKE-TEME PINK! DASAR JALANG! CENTIL!"

"NGACAAA PIRANG!"

"KYAAAAA"

"KYAAAAA"

Naruto dan Sakura saling menjambak; mencubit; mencakar; Naruto yang pada dasarnya lebih 'kuat' hanya mengeluarkan beberapa tenaga saja. Karena dia masih menghargai bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan.

Sasuke hanya menonton dengan angkuh; kaki kanan yang menumpu pada kaki kiri; serta sesekali dia menyedot minuman jus tomatnya. Lee dan Kiba berusaha melerai Naruto dan Sakura namun tenaga mereka lebih kuat jadi Kiba hanya bisa berdoa. Shikamaru? Oh dia sedang menguap malas.

"Ada apa ini?!" Gaara datang bersama Neji. Lalu menarik kasar tangan Naruto yang otomatis menarik beberapa helai surai pink Sakura. Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Naruto hanya tersenyum puas

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!" Sakura yang hendak menjambak rambut Naruto di halangi oleh Gaara. "Apa masalah mu?" Suara Gaara kelewat datar. Neji segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke lalu menonton drama sang kekasih. Semua siswa yang berada dikantin pun hanya ikut menonton tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Naruto yang sedang marah benar-benar mirip dengan siluman rubah. _Seriously_

"Kau anak baru kan? Cih! Kenapa kau membela makhluk jejadian seperti dia?!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sepupunya" Bukan hanya Sakura yang kaget akan kenyataan ini. Tapi seluruh siswa yang menonton juga kaget. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka, orang yang benar-benar datar seperti Gaara yang sebelas duabelas dengan Sasuke adalah sepupu makhluk berisik seperti Naruto. Dunia sepertinya sudah gila bantin seluruh murid.

Sakura tertawa "Kau sepupunya?! Haha dan kau ternyata kekasih Neji? yaTuhan kalian berdua benar-benar keluarga jalang ya? Haha."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Naruto mengepalkaan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang karena ada seseorang yang membutuhkan mu sekarang!" Ucap Gaara dengan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap balik Gaara. "..- dan kau Nonna Haruno! Sebaiknya kau belajar lah jadi gadis bangsawan! Kau tahu bahkan mulutmu sepertinya harus di sekolahkan" lanjut Gaara lalu duduk di sebelah Neji.

Sakura hanya terdiam, matanya menatap tajam Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan perlahan menuju Sakura atau lebih tepatnya menuju tempat sebelah Sakura –Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Alasan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang jalang Nonna Haruno?" Tanya Naruto _sing a song_

"Cih! Kau ingat Sasori- _senpai_? Dia bahkan rela berlutut dibawah kakimu hanya untuk kau menerima pernyataan cintanya! Ah atau Chouji? Makhluk hobi makan yang rela mati hanya buat kau?! Atau sekarang-" Mata Sakura melirik tempat asal Naruto dan Kiba, "-Sai _-senpai_?"

Naruto tertawa "Kau hanya iri bukan, Nonna?" Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Jalang tetap menjadi jalang bukan?" Ucap Sakura dengan sinis. Naruto berjalan mendekat…

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu, bagaimana jalang itu sebenarnya…" Naruto menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar lalu…- **Cup-**

KYAAAAAAAAA

Sakura pingsan, Shikamaru terbangun, Kiba membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar, Neji terkekeh, Gaara Mendengus, Lee berteriak.

- _Gosip terhangat KIHS_

 _NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERCIUMAN! OMG!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc yesh :v**

Maaf kalau typo lagi!:D

 **Sunmoon Cassie:** Durama~ masih proses mwah! Serius sperma Sasuke luar biasa wow yes wkwk

p.s: masih bngung? Le juga~

p.s.s: nanti ada saatnya buat flasback kok xD

p.s.s.s: tq for read annd review!;* saranghae!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc: Sasunaru not mine but they are always together forever**!

 **Genre: Romance, School life, Family, friendship, litbit humor, and fluffyyyyy~~~~~~~ xD**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: TYPOs, OOC!cast, AU, modern world, non baku, Mpreg, Language ancur.**

… **:::...:::…**

 **.**

 **Sasunaru fam. With other cast.**

 **Just enjoy it~**

 **.**

… **:::…:::…**

"Sial! Mereka semakin _hot_!"

"Jangan bilang kita sedang menonton _live porn_?!"

"Mata ku ya Tuhan…!"

"Aku masih tidak percaya!"

"GILLAAA!"

"YATUHAAN TANGAN SASUKE-SAMA MAU KEMANA(?)"

Engmhh~ ahh!~

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Para siswa berteriak heboh saat tangan Sasuke menyusup masuk kedalam seragam Naruto. Naruto melengguh nikmat akan aksi Sasuke. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang terus menganga. Sakura yang pingsan segera terbangun lalu menonton acara Sasuke dan Naruto; sesekali tangannya mengepal gemas.

Gaara yang berada di sebelah Sasuke segera berdiri lalu menjitak kepala Sasuke.

- **Ctak-** "…Aw!" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Lalu segera memalingkan mukanya menghadap Gaara, memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang berarti –kau-merusak-acara-ku-sialan!- Gaara yang di tatap hanya menatap balas tatapan Sasuke –Lihat-sekelilingmu-Uchiha!- Sasuke yang tersadar segera melihat sekelilingnya. Dan betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat para siswa yang hanya terbengong layaknya patung dengan air liur di antara mulut mereka. Sasuke mengerinyit jijik.

Lalu matanya beralih pada Naruto yang masih duduk di pangkuannya; rambut yang acak-acakan; seragam kusut; bibir merah yang bengkak; Ya Tuhan Sasuke _Totally Horny_!

Dia berbisik pelan pada Naruto, "Wajahmu membuat ku _horny_ sayang dan kau membuat pertunjukan yang sangat mengagumkan!" Naruto segera melihat sekelilingnya dan dia juga terpekik kaget saat melihat keadaan teman-temannya. Mata _shappire_ nya beralih pada mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku jalang Nonna Haruno~ dan si jalang ini mendapatkan santapannya~" Ucap Naruto lalu menjilat _sexy_ bibirnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng pelan akan tingkah Naruto. Entah beruntung atau sial untuk tuan Uchiha ini; mereka yang berteman dengan Uchiha sejak _junior school_ sangat tahu bahwa sosok dengan rambut pantat ayam kurang kecap ini, memendam rasa suka –sedikit- pada makhluk berisik berambut pirang ini. Namun karena memang Sasuke yang tingkahnya dingin krenyes –berusaha untuk jaim- dia tidak membahas masalah suka nya pada si pirang itu dan jika ditanya 'kenapa kau tidak ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?' dan Uchiha dengan tenangnya hanya berkata 'aku sibuk'. Dan ya, sejak saat itu Uchiha hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dengan si pirang –itu kata Neji dan Shikamaru- mereka kan sebenarnya tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarga Uchiha. HAHAHA em maaf.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah menahan amarahnya; saat Sakura ingin menghampiri Naruto tiba-tiba tangan Sakura dipegang oleh seorang gadis di sebelahnya. "Cukup Sakura!" Tegas gadis itu. Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya, "Tidak Karin! Dia benar-benar…" Sebelum ucapannya selesai Sakura keburu diseret pergi oleh gadis itu atau –Karin.

"KARIN SIALANNN!"

Naruto terus saja terkekeh melihat kejadian itu 'aku menang' teriaknya dalam hati; ingin sekali ia berkompoy ria dengan mobil ferrari merah kesayangannya mengelilingi Konoha dan berteriak 'AKU MENANG! PIRANG MENANG~' membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati berbunga-bunga…

"Sebegitu nyamannya kah pangkuan seorang Uchiha? YOO! INDAHNYA MASA MUDA!" Lee berkata atau mungkin berteriak heboh, seluruh siswa terkekeh dengan muka yang masih memerah; Naruto hanya diam mata _shappire_ melirik Makhluk hijau itu "… Kau lapar hijau?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka polos.

"Huh? Apa kau mau mentraktirku makan Naruto~?" Jawab Lee dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Naruto hanya menatap datar, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya soalnya tadi perkataanmu tidak nyambung, aku kira kau lapar." Bukan hanya Lee yang menyeringit tapi seluruh siswa yang masih berada di kantin itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan –Apa-hubungannya- Naruto hanya bergumam kecil 'mereka sangat lapar'.

Gaara mendengus, "Jangan bicara lagi pirang! Dan turun dari pangkuan Sasuke sekarang!"

"EHH-" Naruto terkaget, dia buru-buru berdiri; namun gesekan antara pantat dan sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangan Sasuke membuatnya _shock_ 'Ya Tuhan keras sekali!' batin Naruto horor; sedangkan Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat dan sakit yang sangat linu.

'Sial!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan muka memerah; 'Aduh selamat malam untuk pantatku' Karena hati tidak bisa berbohong; Naruto tahu jelas arti tatapan Sasuke 'Aku akan memakanmu sebagai hidangan penutup' Naruto bergidik; suaminya sangat liar dan mesum. Gaara hanya sesekali melihat mereka berdua lalu tersenyum kecil; Neji yang berada di sebelah Gaara hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikirannya.

"Gaa-chan, kau tahu sesuatu?" Ucap Neji dengan menatap dalam mata Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak _senpai_ -" – _belum saatnya_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Neji hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Karin sialan! Lepas!" Sakura memberontak; pegangan Karin sangat kuat, Sakura berpikir apa Karin adalah seorang lelaki yang menyamar? Kenapa memegang tangan saja harus seerat ini! Sakura bergidik membayangkannya.

Setelah sampai di bangunan barat; Karin melepaskan pegangannya.

" _Stop_ Sakura! Berhenti mengganggu Naruto, ataupun antek-anteknya!" Karin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura tertawa mengejek.

"Atas dasar apa hah? Dengar Karin! Aku mencintai Sasuke lebih dari yang kau tahu! Bahkan semua orang tahu! Aku berjuang selama ini demi dia! Aku menjadi _modelling_ hanya untuk Uchiha itu memperhatikanku!"

"Ck! Tapi nyatanya dia tidak berpaling sedikitpun kan?" Ucao karin sinis.

"Diam! Dia belum merasakanya! Dan aku akan membuat dia merasakannya!"

"Merasakan apa?! YaTuhan… Sakura buka matamu! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka! KAU SAHABATKU!"

"KALAU KAU MERASA BEGITU SEHARUSNYA KAU BANTU AKU SIALAN!" Sakura balas berteriak sesekali tangannya mengepal sampai kuku nya memutih. Karin melihat itu; dia harus bisa menenangkan Sakura yang memiliki tingkat egois yang terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang seluruh siswa di sekolah ini tidak tahu, dan ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto; mungkin juga Gaara. Jadi jika kau ingin tahu cukup diam dan menjadi anak baik!" Mata Karin memandang mata hijau itu penuh ketegasan, jiwa pemimpin yang Karin keluarkan cukup membantu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Desis Sakura pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu" Jawaban yang diberikan Karin tidak memuaskannya. Dia harus memutar otak untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang Karin ketahui. 'Sial' Sakura hanya memandang punggung Karin saat Karin pergi berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Karin! Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, jika kau menusukku dari belakang, Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluargamu, karena perusahaan ayahmu ada di tanganku!" Desis Sakura pelan lalu pergi dari sana.

Dia tidak mengetahui jika dari awal mereka bertengkar ada seseorang yang menguping, " _yare~ yare~_ jadi gadis merah itu tahu? Ho dan perusahaan si merah ada di tangan si pink? Kalau tidak salah dia –ah siapa namanya…" Seseorang yang menguping itu terlihat berpikir "…ahh! Sudahlah! Indahnya sekolah ini penuh dengan Warna~" Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

.

.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama dan meninggalkan kesan hening itu, Naruto menarik tangan Kiba yang di susul protesan Shikamaru.

"Pirang! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kiba protes disela-sela larinya. "..PIRANGGG SAKITT!" Lalu teriakan Kiba menghentikan gerak lari Naruto, "APAA?! BISAKAH KAU CEPAT BERLARI?! AKU MAU SIALAN!" Teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai ruangan Kantin. Para siswa yang mendengar teriakan Naruto tertawa.

"..merepotkan" Desah Shikamaru lalu menelungkupkan kepala diantara kedua tangannya.

"Nara, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan si _puppy_ itu" Ucap Sasuke datar.

" _Not yet_ , Sas. Dan bukannya peraturan menegaskan jika seorang murid dilarang menikah sebelum lulus? Aku hanya mentaati peraturan itu; meski aku sudah ingin menghajar habis pantat semoknya." Perkataan Shikamaru sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke terdiam.

"Wow Shika, bahasa mu membuat ku merinding HAHAHA" Lee tertawa keras, Neji hanya mendengus, "Mungkin aku dan Gaara akan bertunangan bulan depan" Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee menatap mereka berdua tajam –atau mungkin hanya Gaara.

"Apa?" Gaara berhenti meminum minumannya. ".. Jangan tatap aku seakan aku adalah mangsa kalian!" Gaara memandang balik mereka dengan datar. Neji terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kalian akan seserius itu, aku kira kalian dari dulu hanya bercanda HAHA YOO! MARI KITA RAYA…" **–takk-** Gaara melemparkan sumpit makannya kepada Lee, "SAKIT GAARA! AWW KEPALAKU HUHUHU.." Lee meringis, serius sumpitnya dengan mulus mendarat di kepalanya 'untung saja mataku tidak kena! Kalau kena, Sumpit nya ku jadi kan bebek panggang!' Keluh Lee dalam hati. Dan keluhan itu sama sekali tidak nyambung! Benar kata Naruto mungkin Lee sedang lapar?

Gaara hanya mendengus, "…berisik bodoh!"

"..hah.. merepotkan"

"Hey Sas kau daritadi kenapa diam?" Neji bertanya datar.

"Hn" Yang di jawab dengan tidak kalah datar.

Aahh yasudahlah.

.

.

"Bagus! Kenapa kalian belum masuk kelas anak-anak…" Kakashi datang dengan novel di tangannya. Berdiam di pintu kantin dengan tubuhnya yang menyandar malas di kusen pintu.

"Kalian.. ingin aku memotong nilai _exam_ kalian?.." Lanjutnya. Para siswa meneguk ludahnya kasar, "..Tidak _sensei_ …" Jawaban para siswa kompak.

Kakashi tersenyum mengerikan di dalam maskernya. "…Aku akan menghitung sampai 10, dimulai dari… SEKARANG!"

Suara ribut para siswa yang berlarian menuju kelas adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan, Kakashi yang sudah berpindah tempat itu terkekeh 'Sebegitu kerennya kah nilaiku?' Ucapnya berteriak heboh dalam hati.

Setelah para siswa berlarian itu, menyisakan sosok-sosok populer yang selama ini di elu-elukan dan di junjung tinggi oleh siswa _KIHS_.

"..Ada urusan lain Uchiha-san? Hyuuga-san? Nara-san? Lee-san? Dan… Sabaku-san?" Dahi Kakashi mengerinyit sejak kapan Sabaku bergabung dengan _Uchiha's gengs_?

"Hn" Sasuke berdiri lalu bejalan angkuh melewati Kakashi; disusul oleh antek-anteknya.

"…Masuk kelas Uchiha-san, dan belajarlah jadi siswa yang baik!" Ucap Kakashi datar. Sasuke mendengus mengejek, "..Atas dasar apa kau menitahku, Kakashi- _sensei_?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya lalu menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Peraturan" Ucapnya tegas.

"Aku ada urusan" Dengan nada dingin dan datar Sasuke meninggalkan area kantin. Neji dan Shikamaru membungkuk hormat lalu pergi menyusul Uchiha. Lee berjalan di belakang, "..Maafkan kami _sensei_ " Ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat pada Kakashi kemudian berlari kecil menyusul ketiga temannya.

"Hah…sangat merepotkan" Keluh Kakashi, lalu matanya menangkap sosok Sabaku yang masih terdiam si tempatnya.

"…Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan Sabaku-san?" Ucap Kakashi penuh hormat. Dia membungkuk kecil pada Sabaku.

"Bersikaplah kau seperti guru ku Kakashi-san.." Ucaap Gaara tegas yang di beri anggukan kecil oleh Kakashi.

"… ini cukup rumit, Seseorang tahu akan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke."

Kakashi tidak kaget lagi, dia berusaha bersikap normal. "Ya Sabaku-san, sosok gadis berambut merah yang mengetahui hal ini." Sabaku terdiam. "…jadi benar ya.. dan kau tahu darimana Kakashi-san?" Gaara menaikan alis.

" _Yare_ ~ Aku tidak sengaja mendengar mereka bertengkar dengan gadis berambut pink itu."

"Menguping?"

"Sedikit Sabaku-san." Gaara tertawa. Tidak sia-sia dia menyetujui usul Mikoto-san untuk memasukan Kakashi dalam misi ini.

"…tunggu! Gadis pink? Haruno?" Kakashi mengangguk. "Kau awasi gadis itu Kakashi-san. Jangan sampai dia merusak membongkar rahasia yang kita simpan baik!" Ucap Gaara dengan tegas.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Sial! Kuharap 1tahun lagi untuk Naruto bisa berjalan dengan baik! Aah Uchiha sialan! Kenapa dia harus membobol si pirang dulu sebelum tamat sekolah! Hormon sialan!" Gaara mendumel sendiri. Muka garang dan datarnya sungguh aneh dipadukan dengan bibir mengerucut. –itu Naruto yang ngomong bukan le-.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju parkiran. Dia memelankan jalannya agar tidak terlalu lama menunggu si pirang bodoh itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. teme!" Teriak Naruto lalu mendekat pada Uchiha yang menyandar keren di mobil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. "Iya! Iya! Maaf! Aku telat. Tadi aku di tahan oleh Kiba! Haah" Naruto menghela nafas. Lari dari kelasnya menuju parkiran itu; seperti panjangnya tol Cipali. YaaTuhan~

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, "Masuklah" Ucapnya datar. Naruto terkekeh lalu mencium pipi Sasuke, "… Terimakasih" Lalu berjalan masuk. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu menjalankan mobilnya pergi keluar area sekolah.

Mereka berhenti pada butik milik Uchiha, Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kita akan menjemput Menma kan teme?" Sasuke mengangguk dia memakirkan mobilnya, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya. "…Lalu untuk apa kita kemari?" Lanjutnya.

"Kita berkencan tidak dengan seragam sekolah kan?" Ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan tenang, Naruto terdiam lalu tersenyum hangat.

" _Jja_ …"

.

.

"YEEEEEE MENMA SENANG! _Gomawo, mom and dad_!" Pekik girang Menma Uchiha yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Setelah menjemput Menma di sekolahnya, Keluarga kecil ini berencana ke kebun binatang untuk melihat Singa kesukaan Menma.

Naruto mengelus sayang kepala Menma, "Menma sangat senang?" Menma mengangguk semangat, mata _shappire_ nya menatap berbinar-binar mata _shappire_ Naruto. Naruto terkekeh lalu mencium gemas pipi tembem Menma.

" _Daddy_ baru ingat kau menyebutkan kata _gomawo_ artinya apa sayang?" Sasuke bertanya lembut, namun fokusnya tetap pada jalan. Dahi Menma mengerinyit, "Masa _daddy_ tidak tahu?" Sasuke menggeleng polos, sebenarnya dia tahu artinya hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan anaknya saja.

"Itu dari Bahasa Korea _daddy_ , artinya terima kasih dalam bentuk _non-formal_ ; bentuk _formal_ nya _Kamshahamnida_ tapi itu di ucapkan dalam keadaan resmi atau baru bertemu dengan seseorang yang Asing." Naruto terdiam mendengarkan Penjelasan Menma. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "..Belajar dengan siapa sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Ada _Sensei_ baru di sekolah Menma, dia mengajarkan Bahasa Korea _dad_ , kalau tidak salah dia bernama Lean- _sensei_ , dia juga menanyakan _Daddy dan Mommy_." Ucap Menma polos. Naruto mengerinyit, "Lean- _sensei_? Lalu dia bertanya apa sayang?" Menma terdiam, Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu ucapan Menma. Namun ketika Mendengar ucapan Menma; Naruto tersedak ludah sendiri sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai mesum.

"… Kapan _Daddy and mommy_ Menma punya _baby_ lagi?..."

Naruto bersumpah akan mencincang guru yang bernama Lean itu dan melemparkannya kedalam mulut Singa nanti!

-Lean menggali kubur-

.

Saat tiba di Kebun binatang Sasuke terus saja menyeringai mesum kearahnya. Saat ada kesempatan tangan Uchiha sialan ini dengan seenaknya meremas pantatnya. Bahkan saat mereka berjalan ketempat sepi –jalan yang menuju kandang singa itu- bibir Uchiha menjilat lembut area telinganya yang menimbulkan desahan erotis milik Naruto. Bahkan Menma yang sedang asik menatap para gajah langsung melihat aneh kepada kedua orang tuanya.

" _Are you okay, mom and dad_?" Tanya Menma lalu berjalan menuju Naruto. Naruto dengan muka memerah berjongkok lalu tersenyum , " _Mommy_ baik-baik saja sayang," Ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Menma; tetapi matanya mendelik pada Uchiha senior yang hanya bersiul-siul ria.

Menma sering takut dengan bunyi aneh itu –desahan maksudnya- karena setiap malam Menma selalu mendengar suara itu. Dan Menma sangat merinding. Saat Menma menjelaskan rasa takutnya; seketika dia langsung melemparkan panci pada Sasuke,

"TAK ADA JATAH MALAM INI TEME!"

"ITU SUARAMU DOBE! KAU YANG BERISIK!"

"KAU YANG TERLALU KERAS SIALAN!"

"LALU SIAPA YANG MEMINTA DENGAN LIAR 'AHH SASUKE LAGIH~ LEBIH DALAM~"

"KYAAAAAA KAU MESUM!"

Dan Menma baru menyadari jika omongannya terlalu berbahaya untuk kedua orangtuanya.

.

Setelah tiba di kandang singa. Menma berteriak heboh. Para pengunjung yang berada dekat mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

" _MOMMY! DADDY!_ SINGANYA LUCU! LIHAT DIA MENGUAP YA AMPUN _MOMMY_ AKU INGIN DIDALAM MULUTNYA!" Teriakan heboh Menma yang terakhir membuat mereka dalam situasi aneh, tatapan pengunjung yang mungkin menyebut mereka keluarga tidak waras; bahkan Naruto langsung _shock_ pas perkataan Menma yang 'aku ingin didalam mulutnya' matanya melebar dengan mulut yang menganga.

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Lalu mendekap protektif Menma. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menutup dirinya dengan jaket yang dibawanya.

"Sial! Tidak adakah lubang di sekitar sini! Ini memalukan!" Keluhnya.

Poor Uchiha~

.

.

Malamnya di keluarga Uchiha berada dalam ruang keluarga, bocah 4tahun itu sedang mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke asik berangkulan.

"Teme~ bagaimana menurutmu jika semua teman-teman kita tahu kalau kita sudah menikah, bahkan kita mempunyai anak?" Tanya Naruto namun matanya masih mengawasi Menma yang sedang belajar sesekali bibirnya mengerucut saat dia menemukan soal yang sedikit rumit. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik; dia mencium helaian pirang Naruto. "…kita akan membuat kejutan asal kau tahu, sayang. Dan berdoa semoga rahasia yang selama ini kita dan keluarga besar kita simpan itu tidak harus terbongkar lebih cepat." Lanjut Sasuke lalu meletakan kepalanya di bahu Naruto; menghirup hangat tubuh Naruto; aroma citrus jeruk yang energik dan menenangkan.

"Hn, semoga." Naruto mengelus sayang surai _raven_ Saauke. Matanya menatap Menma yang sudah mulai tertutup.

"Teme. Pindah ke kamar, aku mau bawa Menma masuk kekamar"

"Hn" Sasuke berdiri lalu pergi memasuki kamar mereka, Naruto tersenyum hangat, sungguh melelahkan sekolah dan bekerja dalam waktu bersamaan; Naruto tahu itu, 'Sabar teme, tunggu sebentar lagi' Ucap Naruto dalam hati lalu mengangkat tubuh montok Menma.

"Ugh beratnya anakku" Menggendong Menma; Menidurkannya lalu mencium pelan kening Uchiha Junior itu."Selamat tidur malaikatku" Lalu Naruto mematikan lampu kamar tidur Menma.

"…Selamat tidur juga _mom_ "

.

.

Naruto menggigil kedinginan; Sasuke yang tidurnya terusik lalu terbangun saat mendengar erangan keras dari Naruto.

"Dobe? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mghh…" Tangan Sasuke terjulur meraba kening Naruto; lalu dia membenturkan pelan dahinya dan dahi Naruto.

"Kau demam" Ucapnya pelan; lalu beranjak mengambil kompresan untuk Naruto. Saat dia mengambil termometer dan meletakannya ke dalam mulut Naruto; Mata _onyx_ membelalak ketika melihat berapa derajat panasnya. "Sial!" Lalu Sasuke cepat-cepat menelpon dokter pribadi Uchiha. Dan saat ini dia tidak mungkin menghubungi keluarganya atau keluarga Naruto memberitahukan kalau Naruto sakit. Hah bisa habis dia oleh Minato-tousan.

Menma yang terusik tidurnya lalu bangkit mengintip keluar apa yang terjadi. Matanya melihat _daddy_ nya dan seorang Dokter sedang berbicara.

"… panasnya akan segera turun. Minumkan obatnya secara teratur , saya permisi Uchiha-san"

"Hn. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke saat mengantarkan dokter pribadi keluarga itu keluar rumah. Sasuke mengusap kepala nya kasar. yaTuhan tadi hampir saja keluh Sasuke. Lalu matanya menatap Menma yang mengintip di sela pintu.

"Hey sedang apa sayang?" Sasuke segera mendekat lalu menggendong Menma.

" _Mommy_ , apa baik-baik saja?" Ucap Menma pelan, matanya memerah menahan tangis. "…Aku ingin bertemu _mommy,dad_.." Sasuke mengelus surai _raven_ anaknya.

"Hn." Lalu membawa Menma ke kamar mereka. " _Mommy_ Menma baru tertidur, jadi jangan berisik hn?" Lanjut Sasuke lalu menurunkan Menma di dekat Naruto.

"… _mommy_?" Menma memeluk sayang Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap punggung Menma, "Menma harus tidur. _Mommy_ akan baik-baik saja."

"Menma tidur disini ya _dad_?" Menma menatap mata Sasuke dengan jurus andalannya, Sasuke menghela nafas; "Baiklah.." Ucap Sasuke lalu membaringkan Menma dekat Naruto dan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur dan cepat sembuh sayang…" Sasuke memeluk erat Menma dan memegang tangan hangat Naruto.

.

.

Cuaca sangat cerah, matahari bersinar terang; kicauan burung dan bisingnya kendaraan menjadi irama pagi ini. Apalagi dengan adanya cek-cok antara ayah dan anak yang bersahutan di dalam dapur keluarga Uchiha. Menambah kesan ramai pagi ini.

" _DADDY_! Telurnya gosong!"

"IYA!"

"HAHAHAH telur hitam mata sapi hahaha" Menma tertawa keras saat melihat _daddy_ nya yang sibuk dengan alat-alat masak serta apron kuning cerah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Menma sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke jika Sasuke dan dapur adalah hal yang mustahil; soalnya Naruto pernah mengatakan saat dia mengidam; dia ingin sekali makan Nasi goreng ramen(?) dari tangan suaminya. Alhasil bukan nasi goreng ramen yang jadi namun –entah-itu-apa- yang jelas Naruto bahkan tidak mau memakannya sedikitpun. Dan satu hal yang membuat Naruto sangat marah, ketika dapur kesayangannya menjadi kapal pecah; sepecah-pecahnya.

"Nah, Menma makan ini; _daddy_ akan membuat bubur untuk _mommy_ " Ucap Sasuke lalu meletakan telur serta Nasi hangat dan 1 gelas susu di meja makan. Menma mengerinyit saat melihat makanan didepannya. 'enakan masakan _mommy_ ' batin Menma menjerit. Namun karena Menma menghargai masakan _daddy_ nya; dia memakan bulat-bulat telur itu 'pahit' pikirnya dengaan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Menma" Suara rendah itu membuat Menma menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan _mommy_ nya yang terdiam dekat pintu yang sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

" _MOMMY_!" Teriak Menma lalu menubruk Naruto. " _Mommy_ kenapa bangun? Sudah baikan? _Daddy_ sedang membuat bubur untuk _mommy_ " Ucap Menma manja, hidungnya dia gesek-gesekan kedaerah leher Naruto. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan Menma lalu mencium kening Naruto, "Kau sudah baikan, hem?" Tanyanya lalu membimbing Naruto –yang sedang menggendong Menma- untuk duduk.

Naruto mengangguk, " _Ne_ teme." Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Cepat lah berangkat sekolah teme nanti telat! Dan Menma bukannya sekarang hari Jumat? Kenapa pakai baju ini sayang? Pasti _daddy_ mu kan yang memakainya? Ck! Cepat ganti baju! Dan ya ampun! Sasuke ini apa?! Kau menyiapkan telur gosong untuk Menma?! Kau tahu _karbon_ dapat menghambat pertumbuhannya?!" Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar. Sasuke dan Menma kompak memasang wajah datar mereka. "…CEPATTTTTT!" Seketika ayah dan anak itu langsung kabur ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati mereka berdua mendumel kesal.

'Naruto ku telah kembali ternyata, cerewet!'

' _mommy_ ku yang cerewet kembali'

Naruto memijat kepalanya; namun dia tersenyum hangat, "Hah… aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

.

.

"Nah Menma, karena _mommy_ tidak masuk sekolah sekarang jadi _mommy_ akan menjemput Menma hari ini, lalu kita pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton _starwars_ , bagaimana?"

Mata Menma berbinar, "Serius _mom_?" Naruto mengangguk, Menma berteriak heboh. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naruto berkata dengan wajah datar , "Jangan terlalu banyak berteriak Menma, kau seorang Uchiha; jangan seperti _mommy_ mu." Naruto mendelik lalu menjitak keras kepala Sasuke.

"Aw! Sakit dobe!" Naruto hanya mendengus lalu mencium pipi Menma.

"Jangan dengarkan pantat ayam itu oke?" Menma yang dalam _mode_ lempeng itu tiba-tiba tertawa. "Hahaha _daddy_ ayam yang berjalan dan _mommy_ rubah yang centil. Haha jadi Menma adalah anak ayam dan rubah? Ya ampun" Menma tertawa sangat keras; sesekali dia memegang perutnya menahan sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Teme… dia anakmu ya?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn"

 **-pletak-** Menma meringis saat pukulan kecil mengenai jidatnya, "..shh sakit _mom_.." Keluh Menma. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menjulurkan lidahnya; "Rasakan…" Lalu tertawa kecil; Menma hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah teme, hati-hati ya" Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Iya dobe" Ucap Sasuke lalu Mengecup pelan bibir merah Naruto. Warna merah merona yang muncul di kedua pipi Naruto membuat Sasuke tertawa. Lalu menggendong Menma memasuki mobil. Mobil Audy Sasuke pun perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Karena pekerjaan sudah beres, tidur kali ya? Jam10 jemput Menma." Naruto memasuki rumahnya lalu tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

 _Kindergarten Konoha_ adalah sekolah kanak-kanak elit yang mempunyai berbagai fasilitas mewah, dari bangunan Utama untuk belajar; kelas musik yang mewah; Uks yang mirip dengan hotel berbintang; tempat bermain yang luar biasa luas; kantin yang menyajikan berbagai macam masakan restoran dengan chef berasal dari Jepang dan Eropa yang mengandalkan 4sehat 5sempurna; disini juga terdapat Kebun binatang(?) kecil dan taman yang indah bersih dan nyaman.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Beberapa mobil mewah hilir mudik membawa tuan muda mereka. Ada yang memakai limosin, Ferarri, Lamborghini, bahkan mobil yang baru keluar minggu lalu pun ada disini. Menma hanya memandang malas teman-temannya yang telah dijemput; sesekali tangannya melihat jam tangan mungil pemberian Sasuke saat ulang tahun ke3nya.

Bibir kecil dan mungil itu mengerucut, Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal, " _Mommy_ , kenapa lama sekali?" Dumel nya. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar saat melihat guru kesayangannya.

"Ino- _sensei_!" Teriak Menma. Ino yang sedang mengantar anak-anak kedepan gerbang itu segera menoleh dan mendapati Menma yang sedang duduk sendiri di ayunan.

"Eh? Menma kenapa belum pulang? Belum ada yang jemput?" Menma kecil mengangguk polos.

"Iya _Sensei_ , _Mommy_ sangat lama." Keluhnya, Ino tersenyum hangat; "Baiklah tunggu sebentar oke? Nanti _Sensei_ kembali lagi untuk menemani Menma," Menma tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ino pun segera pergi dari taman bermain itu. Selang beberapa detik datang mobil mewah Lamborghini veneno berwarna merah berkilau. Menma terdiam dengan mulut menganga, "Jangan bilang…"

Seseorang turun dari mobil mewah itu menatap Menma dengan tajam lalu berjalan angkuh ke arahnya, Menma meneguk ludah kasar.

"Hai Menma? Lama tidak bertemu?" Ucapnya lalu menggendong Menma. Menma hanya terdiam; Seseorang itu memasukan Menma kedalam mobil lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"…Menma akan si jemput oleh _mommy_ ," Ucap Menma pelan.

Seseorang itu tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan rambut Menma, "Mengajakmu bermain tidak akan marahkan?" Lalu seseorang itu tertawa; Menma hanya mendengus.

.

"Ahh apa Menma sudah dijemput ya?" Ino yang beberapa menit datang itu segera menghampiri pos security yang berada dekat dengan taman bermain itu, "Maaf pak, Apa Uchiha-san sudah ada yang menjemput?" Tanya Ino was-was, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Oh Yamanaka-san tadi ada seorang wanita cantik yang membawa Uchiha-san." Jelasnya. Mata Ino membelalak. "..Wa..nita?" Sang pak security mengangguk. "Iya seorang wanita sudah berumur namun masih cantik, apa anda mengenalnya Yamanaka-san?"

Ino terlihat berpikir; Yatuhan Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya kalau yang mengetahui Menma sekolah disini hanya dia dan Sasuke. Lantas siapa wanita itu?! Batin Ino panik.

"…Yamanaka-san?"

"Ehh..iya?" Ino tersadar lalu buru-buru membungkuk. "..Terimakasih pak, saya harus pergi." Pak security mengangguk lalu Ino berlari kearah mobilnya; melajukan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Yatuhan.. jangan bilang Menma diculik!"

.

.

.

Tbc :v

 _A/n: Hai:3 maaf lama yaa xD lagi ada deadline soalnya xD pendek ya? Haha xD uwo le ganyangka bgt respon kalian luar biasa. Hhi bnyak yang bertanya berapa umur sasuke naruto. Lalu kenpa mereka nikah lalu menma berumur 4tahun hahha sabar oke itu ada di penjelasan flashback nanti xDDD._

 _Dan OMG IM TILL BELIEVE TILL JOW ASDGJKLAOAHAYAOOAUA rasanya lean ingin berteriak hahahaha. Tq for review, fav, follow ya ampun LE CINTA KALIAAANNNNNN!_

 _Buat kamu yang minta apdet asap sini le cium hhi; itu kata-kata yang buat le semngat untuk cepat-cepat publish lollllll_

 _P:s ada yang nanyain kelahiran berapa? Haha lele Keluaran SMA tahun 2014 xDD so ada yang mau nebak lol_

 _P:s ADA TYPO LAGI GA? ADA? BANYAK YA? AAAHHH GOMEN X((_

 _The last –tq sumuchhhh I cry now rnnnn_

 _With love_

 _Le:3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc: Sasunaru not mine but they are always together forever!**

 **Genre: Romance, School life, Family, friendship, litbit humor, and fluffyyyyy~~~~~~~ xD**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: TYPOs, OOC!cast, AU, modern world, non baku, Mpreg, Language ancur.**

 _ **A/n: Italic mean flashback. Baca pelan-pelan ya~ bc disini ada kilasan flashback, kilasan Naruto dan kilasan kyuubi itachi; dan le ga membuat peringatan untuk perpindahannya. So~ slowly be better xD**_

… **:::...:::…**

 **.**

 **Sasunaru fam. With other cast.**

 **Just enjoy it~**

 **.**

… **:::…:::…**

Naruto terbangun saat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 09.00, dia mulai beres-beres; berdandan ria untuk menjemput anaknya; Menma. Ia sebenarnya tidak perlu terburu-buru karena letak sekolah Menma dan apartementnya hanya berjarak beberapa km, di tempuh dengan mobil kesayangannya hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit saja; dan itu pun tanpa macet. Jika terjebak dalam macet sialan itu mungkin Naruto akan memerlukan waktu setengah jam bahkan 1 jam lebih. Dan apalagi sekarang jam anak sekolah dan kantor; mungkin Naruto bisa tertidur pulas di mobil.

 **-TIINNNNN-** Suara klakson mobil bersahutan di jalan. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Mereka terburu-buru untuk mencapai tujuannya; bahkan mereka saling menerobos jalan untuk saling mendahului. Namun itu yang sebenarnya memperparah jalanan. Sudah macet. Di tambah mobil yang parkir bebas; dan mobil yang saling menerobos. Memang nya jalan punya nenek moyang kalian?! Naruto mengumpat keras.

Dia sudah telat 10 menit sebenarnya; Ah tidak bahkan sekarang hampir setengah jam.

"Kalau aku telat 1 jam. Ku jamin jalanan ini rata tanpa aspal! Sialan!" Naruto terus mendumel keras; tangannya memukul-mukul stir mobil; sesekali dia melirik jam tangan yang terpasang Indah di tangan kirinya. " _SHIT_! Memna pasti sudah selesai kelas!" Naruto mengumpat lagi, entah berapa kali dia mengumpat untuk hari ini dia harus mencari jalan cepat agar tidak terlalu telat untuk menjemput anaknya. Menma sangat mirip dengan Sasuke; Tidak suka menunggu.

Dia teringat jalan yang sering di lalui Sasuke jika terjebak macet; tanpa pikir panjang dia memutar mobil ferarri merah kesayangannya. "Semoga Menma masih betah menunggu." Ucapnya pelan, lalu saat dia menurunkan kecepatannya; dia merogoh ponselnya.

[Hallo?]

"Ino-nee, ini Naruto."

[Naru-chan! Apa kabar pirang?! Ah aku sangat merindukanmu!]

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _ttebayo_!" Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Ah! Apa kelas Menma sudah bubar? Aku terjebak macet disini."

[Iya, Tadi aku melihatnya duduk di ayunan saat aku mengantar anak-anak ke depan gerbang, dia sangat imut dan lucu saat mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis Sasuke-kun! Tapi aku sedang berada di kantor untuk membereskan perlengkapan ku, nanti aku menemani Menma!]

Naruto tertawa saat mendengar ocehan Ino di seberang sana. "Baiklah, Naru akan segera sampai. Naru tutup oke?"

[Oke, Naru-chan]

Naruto menghela nafas, "Syukurlah Menma masih menunggu," Naruto pun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Ino mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun tetap tidak tersambung. Perasaan khawatir menyerangnya seketika, sudah dua kali dia memutar-mutar mengelilingi Konoha namun Menma masih belum di temukan.

"YaTuhan bagaimana ini?!" Ino masih terus mencoba menghubungi Naruto namun gagal. Seketika pikirannya menuju Sasuke; berpikir untuk menghubunginya atau tidak, tapi Ino _galau_ dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke, lagian Naruto akan ngambek jika dia menelpon Sasuke karena mengganggu sekolahnya.

"ARAAGGHHH!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat _café_ _coffee_ _and cake_ milik kak Temari, dia merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk membantu mencari Menma. 'Semoga Shion bisa di andalkan!' Harap Ino dengan sangat cemas.

Saat Ino akan mengambil tasnya di jok belakang mobil dia melihat mobil kesayangan Naruto melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"NARUTO!" Ino berteriak keras namun karena mobil Naruto sangat cepat dia pasti tidak bisa mendengarnya; dengan paksa dia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertemu Temari lalu masuk kemobil untuk menyusul Naruto.

.

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang, mata _shappire_ nya menelusuri daerah sekolah itu, sepi; itu yang Naruto temukan, apa dia sangat telat? Pikirnya, lalu dia melihat pak security yang akan menutup gerbang.

"Hallo pak?" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman mataharinya.

"Oh hallo… eh Uchiha-san?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, "… apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" lanjutnya.

"Saya mau menjemput Menma tapi sepertinya sudah bubar" mata Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dia hanya melihat beberapa penjaga sekolah yang sedang bersih-bersih; beberapa guru yang berjalan tenang; dan beberapa murid yang masih bersama para walinya.

Security itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa Uchiha-san tidak duduk di rumah menanti Uchiha muda?" tanyanya, Naruto tertawa, "Aku yang berjanji menjemputnya hari ini karena kita akan ke suatu tempat, jadi mana mungkin aku duduk tenang, _ttebayo_!"

"Tapi… tadi ada seorang wanita yang menjemput Uchiha muda, Uchiha-san"

"Huh? Mungkin Ino-nee yang-"

"Bukan!" pak security menggeleng, "..Bukan Yamanaka-san, tadi dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama dan saya menjawab nya dengan hal yang sama pula, tapi reaksi Yamanaka-san berbeda, dia terlihat.. khawatir" lanjutnya dengan mata menerawang melihat expresi Ino saat itu.

Naruto terdiam, jika bukan Ino-nee lantas siapa yang menjemput Menma?

"…Uchiha-san?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, "Pak saya harus pergi sekarang, terimakasih." Lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya.

"Tunggu! Apa ada masalah Uchiha-san?" tanya security itu namun Naruto menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak pak," security itu mengangguk lalu membiarkan mobil Naruto melaju kencang melewatinya.

"Hah semoga tidak apa-apa" ucapnya pelan lalu menutup pintu gerbang.

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak!" Naruto melewati beberapa tempat untuk mencari Menma, dia mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tas, seketika matanya membulat saat melihat _notifikasi_ yang berada di ponselnya.

 **23 miscall from Ino-nee**

 **5 new message from Ino-nee**

Perlahan dengan tangan yang gemetar Naruto membuka satu persatu pesannya.

[NARUTO ANGKAT TELPONNYA!]

[PIRANG SIALAN! CEPAT ANGKAT!]

[aku tidak menemukan Menma!]

[Sial! NARUTO KAU MATI?! AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI SHION UNTUK MEMBANTUKU MENCARI MENMA!]

[aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini terjadi, tadi security bilang jika Menma di jemput oleh seorang wanita sudah berumur namun masih cantik! Aku tidak memikirkan mama-mama mu oke?! Karena aku tahu meski mereka cantik tapi mereka benci di bilang berumur! Lantas siapa! ANGKAT SIALAN!]

Pesan Ino yang terakhir membuat Naruto hilang kendali, mobilnya dia putar kesebelah kiri namun sial didepan ada trotoar jalan. Tabrakan pun tak terelakan, mobil ferarri yang awalnya mulus itu penuh goresan dimana-mana, bamper depan rusak parah menabrak keras trotoar Teriakan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sana menggema, mereka berbondong-bondong untuk melihat kecelakaan itu.

Beberapa dari mereka mencoba membantu mengeluarkan Naruto dari mobil, namun mobil itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Ya Tuhan apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?" teriak bapa-bapa yang berusaha membuka pintu itu. "Nak! Jawab bapa!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto masih terdiam lalu perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk di satukan. Bapa itu menghela nafas lalu berteriak kembali. "Kau bisa buka pintunya!" Naruto mengangguk lalu membuka kunci yang hanya dia yang bisa (mobil kesayangan Naruto di modif dengan sangat canggih dengan menggunakan _password_ tertentu untuk membukanya, Keluarga besar Uchiha dan Namikaze memiliki unit mobil dengan kecanggihan yang sama) dan juga Sasuke.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya yang di bantu bapa-bapa dan ibu-ibu yang berada di sekitar sana. Teriakan yang bergema membuat Naruto pusing namun Naruto masih berada dalam kesadarannya. Tangannya mencoba meraba pelipisnya yang berdarah. Dia mendesis kecil saat merasakan perih dan pusing bersamaan.

"Hubungi 911!"

"Ambulan!"

Ino yang kehilangan mobil Naruto segera menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat kerumunan orang yang memenuhi jalan. Dahinya mengerinyit "Kecelakaan?" ucapnya pelan, dia membuka mobil lalu mendatangi kerumunan itu. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang melihat Ino segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

"Maaf bu, apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya pelan pada Ibu muda yang sedang menggendong anak yang kira-kira berusia 3tahun. 'Huh? _Pregnant by accident_?' pikir Ino.

"Itu, ada kecelakaan Nonna, mobilnya tadi tidak bisa di buka dan pengemudinya sepertinya sesak nafas didalam, oh iya, mobil nya keren sekali! Ferarri merah yang mengkilau bagaikan batu ruby yang selalu berada di etalase _mall_ didaerah sini kami-sama kau harus mentakdirkan anakku seperti orang itu! Atau kau harus mentakdirkan anakku menjadi seorang Uchiha atau Namikaze! Ah indahnyaa!" ucap ibu-ibu itu bergebu-gebu, Ino memutarkan bola matanya malas secara terang-terangan. Dia meninggalkan ibu muda yang asik berceloteh sendiri, dia berjalan pelan, saat dia berada di depan kerumunan itu tiba-tiba dia berteriak histeris.

"YATUHAN! NARUTO!" dia berlari mendekap Naruto yang selama ini sudah dia anggap menjadi adiknya. Kepala yang berdarah, muka yang pucat juga tangan yang terus bergetar.

"Ino-nee~ Menma dimana?" suara lirih Naruto membuat Ino seakan ingin menangis dan berteriak.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

Bapa-bapa yang sedari tadi membantu Naruto mendekat, "Tadi bapa sudah menghubungi ambulan atau 911 tapi setelah beberapa menit mereka belum tiba" ucapnya pelan. Ino menatap bapa-bapa itu, "Terimakasih, bisakah kau membantu saya menggendong Naruto? Saya akan membawanya sendiri ke rumah sakit" bapa-bapa itu mengangguk lalu menggedong Naruto menuju ke mobil Ino. Kerumunan yang memenuhi jalan itu bubar dengan sendirinya. Menyisakan mobil Naruto yang mengepul oleh asap dan ibu muda yang tadi bersama dengan Ino.

"Tuh nak! Kau harus menjadi penolong seperti nonna itu! Semoga saja kau bisa menikah dengan salah satu Uchiha atau Namikaze!"

Sang anak hanya memutarkan matanya.

.

.

Kelas sangat sepi, meski beberapa siswa berada di kelas ini namun tanpa kehadiran si pirang membuat Kiba gelisah dan merasa sangat sepi tanpa ocehannya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Kiba berteriak. Semua teman-temannya memandang Kiba dengan tatapan bingung.

- **ctak!-**

"Aw! Gaa-chan sakit tau~!" mata Kiba berkaca-kaca tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi korban penganiayaan Gaara.

Gaara mendengus lalu kembali membaca novelnya. "Meski kau berteriak sekeras apapun! Naruto bukan jin yang bisa langsung ada disini ketika kau panggil! Meski kau berteriak namanya 3 kalipun! Dan kau dengar kan apa kata si Uchiha itu? Dia sedang sakit!"

"…wow Gaa-chan itu kalimat terpanjang yang kau berikan kepada ku!" Kiba mendekat ke arah Gaara tangannya memegang pundak Gaara dengan keras, "… dan tunggu kenapa Uchiha lebih tau tentang Naruto di bandingkan kau Gaa-chan? Bukannya kau sepupunya?" lanjut Kiba dengan mata mengintimidasi.

"Kau mau mencekikku seperti tempo lalu?!" Gaara refleks berdiri menyentak keras tangan Kiba yang berada di pundaknya. "Dan aku memang sepupunya! Tapi aku bukan _baby sitter_ nya! Kau mengerti?!."

Kiba terdiam beberapa saat lalu berdiri. "… jadi? Sasuke adalah _baby sitter_ Naruto?..."

"Huh?" Gaara menatap lurus mata Kiba, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke yang bilang kalau Naruto sakit? Dan kau tidak tahu karena kau bukan _baby sitter_ nya? Jadi intinya Sasuke _baby sitter_ Naruto?!"

"…" Gaara duduk dengan muka lempengnya.

"…Sialan! Uchiha menipuku dia bilang dia tidak menyukai si pirang tapi nyatanya dia malah menjadi _baby sitter_ Naruto!"

"Mau kemana kau Inuzuka?" Gaara menatap Kiba yaang hendak berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan bertemu Uchiha pantat ayam rica-rica itu! Enak saja dia menjadi _baby sitter_ Naruto tanpa izinku!" setelah mengucapkan itu Kiba pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam.

'Dia bodoh atau terlalu jenius?' Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba saku ponselnya bergetar.

 **New messages from Ino-nee**

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan. Kenapa Ino-nee mengiriminya pesan? Gaara pun membuka pesannya.

Deg

Detakan keras itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Mata Gaara membesar dan tangan Gaara berkeringat dingin; Rasa _protectif_ yang dia miliki mulai naik kepermukaan, menghantui perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya takut.

Takut akan kehilangan.

Gaara berdiri membereskan semua miliknya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Namun sebelum pergi dia menitipkan pesan pada siswa yang memakai kacamata tebal yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Jika Kiba menanyakanku, bilang padanya aku ada urusan!" siswa itu terdiam namun ketika melihat mata tajam Gaara dia buru-buru mengangguk kaku.

Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Berlari menuju mobilnya, di tengah perjalanan dia menghubungi seseorang yang harus tahu apapun tentang Naruto.

[Hallo? Ada apa?]

"Kyuubi, Naruto kecelakaan dan Menma menghilang" tanpa menunggu respon orang di seberangnya, Gaara mematikan ponselnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dia tidak mau tahu apapun yang terjadi saat dia memberitahukan secara langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sedangkan seseorang yang di panggil Kyuubi itu mengumpat keras dan terjatuh dari tidur lelapnya. Haha!

 **.**

 **[Gaa-chan! Aku berada di sekarang! Naruto kecelakaan dan Menma menghilang! Sasuke-kun belum tahu karena Naruto melarangnya! Cepat hubungi si rubah atau si keriput! Aku tunggu!]**

 **.**

 **S** asu **N** aru

.

Kegaduhan terjadi di salah satu ruangan inap no 23 jelas VVIP, teriakan dan bentakan dimana-mana. Beberappa suster yang melewati ruangan itu bergidik 'Sepertinya keluarga pasien salah memasukan ke rumah sakit; ini rumah sakit untuk orang-orang yang sakit bukan sakit dalam artian jiwa' batin semua suster yang melewati ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa suster bahkan dokter pun penasaran siapa yang berada dalam ruangan inap yang hanya khusus dihuni oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze; namun mereka berspekulasi sepertinya orang yang menghuni ruangan tersebut bukan salah satu dari Uchiha maupun Namikaze.

Mana mungkin keluarga besar, kaya raya dan terpandang itu berteriak seperti orang kesurupan?

"DEMI TUHAN PIRANG BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTINGKAH?!"

- **prang-** suara benda dilemparkan sangat keras diikuti beberapa benda lain yang berbenturan membuat beberapa orang yang diluar benar-benar penasaran. Ino yang menyadari kegaduhan diluar sana segera menghubungi beberapa _bodyguard_ nya untuk berjaga.

"Ino-nee tidak merasakan! AKU YANG MELAHIRKANNYA! DAN SEKARANG DIA MENGHILANG! BAGAIMANA MENURUTMU JIKA SAAT INI KAU BERADA DI POSISIKU?! JAWAB INO-NEE! Hiks… jawab!"

Naruto terduduk di lantai yang dingin itu; memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Menma… anakku…" racau Naruto, Ino yang melihat itu tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya dia berlutut didepan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan.. maafkan aku" Ino tertunduk, surai yang sama dengan Naruto itu menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Iya ini salahnya kenapa dia tidak membawa Menma masuk kedalam ruangan dan tidak meninggalkannya sendiri?! Kenapa harus Menma yang hilang?! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Pikiran Ino benar-benar kalut sekarang. Semua salahnya semua salahnya; teriakan tak nampak itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Perasaan bersalah dan telah melukai sang adik tercinta. yaTuhan berapa banyak kesalahan yang dia perbuat?

Naruto mendekat lalu memeluk erat tubuh Ino, "Maafkan aku Ino-nee tapi.. ku mohon aku harus mencari anakku.." suara Naruto benar-benar lirih. Dia tidak kuat jika harus kehilangan salah satu belahan jiwanya.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak Naru-chan kau harus disini, sebentar lagi Kyuubi dan mungkin Itachi-nii akan datang untuk membantu kita, dan aku yang salah disini jadi jangan meminta maaf apapun! Apa aku harus menghubungi Sasuke? Dia berhak tahu Naruto.." Naruto menggeleng keras, "Tidak Ino-nee, Jangan Sasuke, dia akan marah besar dan berakhir menarik donatur dari sekolah Menma, itu tidak akan ku biarkan! Jadi kumohon, aku harus mencari Menma sebelum Sasuke tahu,"

Ino terdiam, benar kata Naruto, dia tahu benar bagaimana sifat Uchiha bungsu itu apalagi mereka satu Universitas 'dulu'. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin membuat beberapa anak didiknya dan juga guru-guru terlantar begitu saja.

"Kita tunggu kakak mu!"

"Tapi…"

"…dan tidak ada bantahan!" bibir Naruto refleks mengerucut, dari dulu sifatnya tidak berubah keras kepala! ".. jangan membicarakan orang dalam pikiranmu Naru-chan! Itu tidak baik~" Naruto terdiam lalu dia bangkit dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Ino tertawa melihat aksi merajuk Naruto, "Tunggulah sebentar la-"

- **BRAK!-** Ucapan Ino terhenti saat mendengar gebrakan keras dari pintu, dia mengumpat keras karena telah membiarkan jantungnya berlomba-lomba keluar dari tempatnya.

"NARUTO!" teriakan itu membuat Ino berbalik dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Mata Ino mendelik tajam. "Bisakah kau pelan-pelan membuka pintu, Sabaku-san?" tak ada jawaban dari Sabaku Gaara dia hanya memutarkan matanya lalu mendekati Naruto; tangan yang mengepal; serta uap panas yang keluar dari hidungnya; muka yang memerah; kemudian Ino yang panik. Gawat Gaara akan….

"KAU BODOH ATAU GIMANA?! KALAU KAU MAU MENCARI MENMA SEHARUSNYA CARI BANTUAN! UNTUK APA JADI ORANG KAYA TAPI KAU TIDAK MANFAATKAN! SIALAN KAU NARUTO! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI HAH?! DIMANA OTAKMU PIRANG!"

... meledak. Ino menghela nafas, "..Gaara, dari mana kau tahu jika Naruto-"

"APA?!" bentak Gaara tak kalah keras, Ino menghela nafas lebih keras. "..Aku tahu segalanya! Ah apa mau membelanya lagi?! IYA?! AKU AKAN MENCERITAKAN SEMUA MASALAH INI PADA NAMIKAZE-SAN! SEMUAA!"

"JANGAN!" Naruto terbangun –yang tadi hanya pura-pura tidur- langsung berteriak pada Gaara. ".. kumohon Gaa-chan.. jangan…"

"PIKIR NARUTO JANGAN GEGABAH! KAU SEKOLAH TANPA ADA IZIN NEGARA! DAN KAU SEKOLAH TANPA PEMBERITAHUAN KAU TELAH MENIKAH DAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA SULITNYA MEMASUKANMU KESEKOLAH YANG ATURANNYA BAGAIKAN MILITER! BAHKAN MILIK SUAMIMU SENDIRI! AHH! SIAL!" Gaara mengumpat keras, dia menegak minuman yang berada di atas meja. Dia duduk sambil memijit keningnya; rasanya Gaara benar-benar kesal! Tapi melihat keadaan Naruto membuatnya… entahlah.

"…maafkan aku" cicit Naruto. Ino melangkah pada Naruto lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, kita akan baik-baik saja!" semua baik-baik saja, entah kenapa Ino sendiri merasakan ragu akan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku akan menemui dokter" Gaara berdiri dari duduknya. Ino yang melihat Gaara akan pergi segera memegang tangannya, "…kau sebaiknya tunggu disini, biar aku yang menemui dokter," ucap Ino pelan. Gaara terdiam lalu berbalik, "Kau mau aku bersamanya dan meledak seperti tadi? Tidak Ino-nee, terimakasih." lalu Gaara segera pergi dari ruangan inap itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini. Tak ada pilihan dan jalan lain, aku harus segera pergi pikir Naruto. Naruto melihat Ino yang sedang membereskan beberapa berkas dari tasnya, Naruto menggigit bibirnya, "…Ino-nee?"

"Apa?"

"..a-aku ha-" sebelum ucapan Naruto selesai tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering keras, dia mengkode Naruto untuk diam. Naruto mengangguk kaku; tangannya saling meremas kecil, tanda dia semakin gugup.

"..ruto? Naruto?!"

"..Hn?"

"Kau melamun?" Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "..hah baiklah. Aku akan menemui Shion di bawah, mungkin Kyuubi dalam perjalanan, dia akan membantu kita mencari Menma" ucap Ino lalu mengusak rambut pirang Naruto, "Tunggu disini oke?"

" _Arigatou_ Ino-nee" Ino tersenyum lalu perlahan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, Naruto menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

.

.

"Sial! Bisakah kita dipercepat!"

"Diamlah Kyuu!"

"Apa yang harus diam Itachi! Naruto kecelakaan, si bocah iblis itu menghilang! Apa saja yang dilakukan pantat ayam itu! Sialan!"

"Hey! Yang kau sebut pantat ayam itu adalah adikku! Dan yang kau sebut bocah iblis itu adalah-"

"Cukup! Apa London membuatmu sangat berisik sekarang?! Huh, _Who cares_?" yang di panggil Itachi hanya memutarkan matanya. Meskipun sesekali dia mengumpat keras dalam hati karena mobil yang dia sewa di bandara sangat sangat lambat, 'Apa pihak bandara tidak menyewakan seorang pembalap untuk menjadi seorang supir sekarang?! Hey Uchiha disini!' dumelnya dalam hati. Entahlah mungkin pikiran Itachi –Uchiha Itachi – berharap sang supir memiliki indra ke enam untuk membaca pikirannya.

Setelah bersabar dengan lamanya akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan Rumah sakit Konoha, tanpa basa basi Kyuubi langsung berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang berdiam disamping mobil.

"Tak bisa kah dia bersopan santun pada yang tua?" Itachi berbalik lalu mengetuk kaca jendela mobil, "Terimakasih dan kau silahkan kembali," sang supir mengangguk kecil. Itachi memasuki lobby Rumah sakit dengan elegan, mukanya yang datar serta garis kecil di dekat kedua matanya, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar lobby memandang takjub; ada yang menggigit jari; bahkan ada yang menfotonya bak artis idola.

"… hey bukannya dia pewaris tahta Uchiha?"

"Ya Tuhan lihatlah dia sungguh tampan!"

"Aku harus mendekatinya!"

"Ku dengar dia belum menikah"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Ya ya… terus…."

'Apa aku sungguh terkenal?' Itachi berjalan lurus tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang terus membicarakannya. Dia berjalan ke arah _front office_ namun mata tajamnya melihat Ino dan salah satu _bodyguard_ sedang mengobrol serius.

"Hn?" dia berjalan pelan. Sesekali dia mendengar percakapan Ino dan tunggu- bukannya itu…

"..Shion?" Ino dan Shion berbalik dan terkaget ketika melihat Itachi dengan jas dan tuxedo yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Segera mereka membungkuk hormat yang dibalas 'hn' kecil oleh Itachi.

"Ada kemajuan?" Itachi bertanya pelan namun entah kenapa aura disana membuat bulu kuduk Ino meremang.

"Maafkan kami tuan Uchiha, entah kenapa kami tidak bisa melacak kepergian tuan muda," Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, terdiam menatap mata Shion yang hanya melihat ke arah sepatu pentopel milik Uchiha sulung. "… Kami berusaha keras tuan Itachi, tapi kami-"

"Cukup!" bentak keras Itachi, Ino meremas tangannya kuat; keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tatapan Itachi saat ini sangat menakutkan, Ino bergidik dalam hati.

"Nona Yamanaka?"

"I-iya?"

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"I-itu…"

" … "

"SUSTER! DOKTER! PASIEN KAMAR INAP NO.23 MELARIKAN DIRI!"

Ino menegang, "N-naruto melarikan diri?" bisiknya pelan, tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menjadi lemas, kaku, keringat dingin yang pelan-pelan mengalir di keningnya.

"Yatuhan ada apalagi sekarang?!" Itachi berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Shion yang masih berada disana. Ino menggigit keras bibirnya, tangannya saling meremas hingga kuku-kukunya memutih; gemas dan sangat ingin marah. 'Kau bodoh!' Ino ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Shion yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"… Ah shion kau pergi cari Naruto sampai ketemu, biar aku yang menahan amukan parah siluman rubah dan harimau itu!"

"Apa saya harus mengatakan kejadian hari ini pada tuan besar, nonna?" Shion menatap datar Ino, Ino menggeleng lalu memberikan secarik kertas kecil pada Shion, ".. tidak jangan sampai tuan besar tahu, dan lagi ini adalah alamat orang yang mungkin bisa membantu mencari keberadaan Menma, kau pergilah." setelah mengucapkan hal itu Ino berbalik meninggalkan Shion yang masih terdiam disana. Matanya menatap ragu kertas kecil yang diberikan Ino padanya.

"Maafkan saya nonna muda…" ucapnya lalu membuang kertas kecil itu ketempat sampah terdekat, "..hidupmu akan tamat sebentar lagi Shion. Matilah kau!" Shion pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menemui beberapa temannya yang menunggu di parkiran. Shion datang dengan muka tenang, dia menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Apa kita akan ketahuan? Kami-sama rasanya aku akan mati sekarang!"

"Tidak! Kita akan selamat, tenanglah, kita hanya harus berakting seperti biasanya-"

"Tapi Shion…"

"Cukup! Kita pergi sekarang!"

Shion dan teman-temannya memasuki mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Berpikir ulang untuk melanjutkan misinya ini.

"Jika kita ketahuan oleh Sasuke-sama, kita akan mati!"

"Tenanglah Pain, kau jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan!"

"Aku tidak mendramtisir sialan! Aku hanya-"

"Cukup Pain! Shukaku! Dengar kita sudah melakukan sejauh ini! Dan kita harus berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya! Fokus!"

Bentakan Shion membuat kedua orang itu membisu; mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Pain dan Shukaku saling tatap lalu menghempaskan tubuh mereka pada jok mobil.

"Hah~ aku berharap jika nanti ketahuan aku hanya ingin menikah dahulu, oh Sasuke-sama~ berikan kemurahan hatimu~" Pain yang duduk disebelah Shukaku hanya memutarkan matanya, sedangkan Shion hanya melirik sekilas kaca spion mobilnya.

'Ya semoga Sasuke-sama memaafkan kita'

.

 **S** asu **N** aru

.

Itachi berlari elegan. Melewati beberapa kodidor rumah sakit, beberapa teriakan kecil dia terima saat melewati koridor-koridor yang penuh beberapa pengunjung pasien. Itachi tidak memperdulikan teriakan itu, pikirannya hanya fokus pada Kyuubi yang sebentar lagi pasti-

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BECUS!"

-mengamuk. Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi, dia melihat beberapa dokter dan suster yang bertugas menjaga Naruto merundukan kepalanya masing-masing, mata tajam Itachi juga melihat seseorang yang berdiri menghadap ke jendela dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"Kalian semua ku pecat!" teriakan itu membuat semua orang terdiam beberapa dari dokter itu menghela nafas kecil, Itachi melihat itu dia memegang pundak Kyuubi pelan. "Kyu berhenti! Kau tidak bisa memecat sembarang orang! Kau-"

"Apa?! Kau mau membela orang-orang yang tidak becus menjaga satu orang saja!" nafas Kyuubi tidak beraturan, rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya, sakit sekali rasanya, ketika melihat sosok yang selama ini dia sayangi, dia lindungi, harus menahan rasa perih yang selama ini dia derita; mengingat hal itu air mata Kyuubi perlahan menetes; namun sekuat tenaga dia tahan, karena seorang Namikaze tidak menangis!

Itachi yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mata tajamnya mengarah ke beberapa dokter dan suster yang bertugas mengurus Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan secara rinci kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Tsunade-san?" Itachi bertanya pelan namun dengan nada yang datar dan berkesan dingin. Tsunade –Dokter keluarga Namikaze sekaligus nenek dari Naruto- menghela nafas lalu matanya menatap Itachi "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bocah itu sudah menghilang di kamarnya sendiri"

"Tapi mana mungkin si bodoh itu bisa keluar! Bukannya _bodyguard_ berdiri 24 jam!"

"Iya tapi-"

"Apa nek?! Naruto sialan itu-" **pletak-** ucapan Kyuubi terpotong halus oleh jitakan mesra dari Tsunade; rasanya bocah rubah ini tetap sama-sama menyebalkan dari dulu sampai sekarang, "Dengarkan orang tua sampai selesai bodoh!"

Kyuubi mendengus, "Ku kira kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau semakin tua…"

 **Pletak-pletak**

"Aw!.." kali ini bukan hanya Tsunade yang memberikan pukulan kasih sayang pada Kyuubi, Itachi dengan muka stoic nya menatap Kyuubi, "Kau harus sopan pada nenekmu tuan Namikaze!" ucapnya lalu menatap beberapa dokter dan suster yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kalian boleh pergi" ucap Itachi pelan, Kyuubi yang hendak protes di tatap tajam oleh Itachi, "Diam!" Kyuubi hanya mendengus lalu berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang masih berdiri kaku disana.

Satu persatu dokter dan suster pergi meninggalkan ruangan, namun salah satu suster itu berhenti di deoan Itachi. Itachi menatapnya datar.

"A-anu.. Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"Apa aku –eh maksudnya kami, tidak di pecat?" suster itu menundukan kepalanya, Tsunade yang berdiri disebelah suster itu menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Tidak, pergilah" ucapnya, sang suster tersenyum lalu membungkukan kepalannya.

"Terimakasih"

"Hn"

Setelah semuanya pergi; yang tersisa hanya Kyuubi, Itachi, Tsunade, dan Gaara –pemuda itu- hanya terdiam, keadaan yang hening, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Itachi yang merasa aneh dimana para _bodyguard_ perlahan bertanya pada Gaara.

"..Sabaku-san?"

"Hn?"

"Dimana para _bodyguard_?"

"Oh… aku dan Kyuubi membuangnya."

Itachi dan Tsunade mengerinyitkan dahinya; 'membuang?' ucapan ambigu Gaara membuat Itachi dan Tsunade penasaran lalu mereka mendekati Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Apa maksudnya Kyuu?" Tsunade mendekat lalu melihat wajah Kyuubi yang terpatri senyuman mengerikan khas Namikaze. Tsunade semakin penasaran matanya beralih pada apa yang dilihat Kyuubi dan Gaara. Seketika matanya membulat besar dengan mulut menganga, Itachi yang melihat keterkejutan Tsunade segera mendekat lalu melihat sesuatu yang membuat dia menampakan wajah yang sama dengan Tsunade, namun dengan refleks yang bagus Itachi segera tersadar dari pikirannya. 'Uchiha tidak menganga!'

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Kyuubi! Gaara!" Gaara menatap Tsunade polos, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun" bantahnya lalu menatap ke jendela kembali.

"Lalu mereka?"

"…"

"… kami hanya membuang mereka ke tempat sampah nek,"

"Dengan keadaan pingsan?" Itachi menambahkan, dia gemas sejujurnya, entah ide siapa yang membuat para _bodyguard_ pingsan lalu membuang mereka ke tempat sampah, ya ampun mereka manusia kan?

"… bersyukurlah kami tidak membunuh mereka, setidaknya kami tidak menghilangkan beberapa orang kepercayaan Uchiha dan Namikaze disana."

Balasan datar Gaara membuat Itachi dan Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kalian membuatku khawatir hingga aku menjadi kesal!" Tsunade duduk di sofa terdekat, sedangkan Itachi hanya terdiam.

.

.

Naruto berlari kencang, sesekali matanya menatap kebelakang; takut-takut dia diikuti beberapa orang yang berbadan kekar itu. Entah beruntung atau apa, perginya Naruto sangat mulus tanpa halangan, tidak seperti di drama-drama yang banyak kejadian ini itu malahan Naruto seperti diberikan jalan dengan sangat mudah untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Naruto berhenti di sebuah halte kosong, nafasnya terengah, beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan menatap aneh kearahnya, iya aneh, seseorang berjalan dengan memakai pakaian rumah sakit, tanpa alas kaki, rambut acak-acakan, mungkin beberapa orang mengira bahwa Naruto adalah orang gila yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan penilaian orang lain terhadapnya sekarang, yang dia perlukan hanya mencari anaknya! Iya, itulah harapannya, setelah bertemu anaknya dia akan menghubungi Sasuke untuk menjemputnya lalu mereka pulang dan makan malam bersama. Namun keadaan tidak selamanya baik bukan?

.

Setelah acara memandang _bodyguard_ di tempat sampah, Itachi memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto dengan cara berpencar; meski di bantah habis-habisan oleh Kyuubi yang berpikir ini akan membuang waktu, dan Ino yang datang dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis merasa bersalah akan hilangnya Naruto dan Gaara yang hanya terdiam meski sumpah serapah berkeliaran di benaknya, dan Tsunade yang memaksa ingin ikut mencari cucu kesayangannya dan dilarang keras oleh Itachi karena tugas Tsunade seorang Dokter, akhirnya di menangkan oleh Itachi. Itachi dan Ino di mobilnya lalu Kyuubi dan Gaara di mobil lainnya. Mereka melaju dengan kecepetan sedang, melihat kearah kanan atau kiri, membelah jalanan yang ramai dan berharap Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

 _Keramaian terjadi di keluarga Uchiha kecil, setelah sehari mereka menikah, Naruto berteriak heboh yang otomatis membangunkan seorang Uchiha yang sedang asik terlelap._

" _TEME!"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Aku hamil!"_

" _Hn"_

" _Teme aku serius!"_

"…"

" _Teme, im pregnant"_

" _what?"_

"…"

"…"

" _AKU JADI AYAH!" Sasuke berteriak heboh lalu memeluk erat Naruto, "Ah terimakasih sayang! Aku sangat bahagia!"_

 _Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Aku juga Sasuke! Aku juga!"_

.

Naruto berjalan pelan, berbekal ingatan yang masih dia ingat, tempat-tempat dimana Menma biasa bermain, mencari kesetiap sudut jalanan, namun rasa sakit yang mulai dia rasakan saat ini menghambat perjalananya. Dia baru sadar jika dari tadi dia tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Ah sial!" Naruto terduduk di bangku taman, matanya mengitari daerah tersebut, meski bukan hari libur tempat ini selalu ramai. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari mencapai sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan ingin menangis bahagia.

"Menma! Anakku!

.

 _Setiap pagi menjadi rutinitas yang melelahkan bagi Naruto, kamar mandi terasa menjadi tempat yang nyaman kedua setelah tempat tidurnya. Rasa mual yang dia rasakan membuat dia lelah; keringat yang terus mengalir dari keningnya dan rasa pusing yang kerap kali menghampirinya._

 _Sasuke masih betah memijit kepala belakang Naruto sesekali dia meringis saat Naruto merasakan mual dan muntah yang hanya keluar air saja. "Kau merasa baikan?" ucap Sasuke saat kepala Naruto bersandar di dadanya, mencium pelan surai pirangnya._

" _Sasuke?"_

" _Hn?"_

 _Naruto membalikan badannya lalu menghadap Sasuke dengan senyuman polosnya, Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati sekarang._

" _Aku ingin ramen pakai saus mangga muda serta tomat dari Swedia…"_

"… _Hn?"_

" _Tapi harus kau yang membuatnya hehehe"_

 _Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke ingin sekali menghilangkan fase ngidam pada orang hamil. Oh sial!_

.

"Itachi-nii apa kau bisa menghubungi Shion?" Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu menghadap Itachi yang fokus pada jalannya.

"Hn, kenapa memangnya bukankah dia berkata dia tidak bisa mencari Menma?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakan curiga?"

Itachi melirik Ino dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, "Apa maksudmu?" Ino memasukan ponselnya pada tas lalu duduk menyamping menghadap Itachi, "Kau harus tahu, setelah Shion pergi aku tidak langsung pergi saat itu, aku bersandar pada sebuah pintu yang mungkin menutupiku. Kau tahu betul bagaimana keluarga besar ku, aku memiliki koneksi luas untuk hal yang seperti ini, namun ini seperti di tutup-tutupi.."

"…"

"Aku memberikan kertas kecil berisi alamat paman Obito, karena aku tahu dia ahli dalam meretas CCTV namun saat itu aku melihat hal yang membuat ku merasa bingung dan kecewa…" Ino menghela nafas lalu menghadap kedepan kembali, duduk tenang; "…dia membuang kertas itu" lanjutnya.

Itachi segera membanting stirnya kesebelah kiri, "Apa?!"

.

Naruto berlari lalu memegang salah satu tangan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat seumuran dengan Menma, "Anakku!" Naruto berteriak histeris, berusaha memeluk anak kecil itu, namun sang anak hanya terdiam, "Kau siapa?" ucapnya. Naruto yang tersadar segera melepas pelukanya lalu menatap anak kecil itu.

"Kau bukan Menma!" teriakan Naruto membuat orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu segera melihat apa yang terjadi, anak kecil itu kaget lalu menangis keras membuat ibu dari sang anak segera mendekat lalu memeluk anaknya erat.

"Dasar orang gila! Pergi sana!" ibu itu memeluk anaknya yang masih menangis, Naruto membalas berteriak kembali "AKU BUKAN ORANG GILA!" semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu segera mengerubuni Naruto lalu melemparkan apa saja padanya.

"Pergi kau!"

"Pergi!"

"Orang gila! Dia orang gila!"

Naruto menangis, pakaiannya kotor dan basah, dia menatap satu persatu orang yang melakukan hal ini padanya, 'jika anakku kembali kalian lihat apa yang akan terjadi!' ucap batin Naruto, lalu dia berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Dia mulai bertanya-tanya pada orang yang berada disekitar taman tersebut. "Kau melihat Menma? Anak kecil berusia 4 tahun memakai seragam Konoha Kind?" namun orang-orang seakan tuli, mereka berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

.

 _Usia kehamilan Naruto mulai beranjak 8 bulan atau 32 minggu lebih 4 hari, perutnya semakin membesar, berjalan mulai terasa berat meski kesehariannya hanya duduk di apartementnya entah kenapa sekarang dia sangat ingin sekolah, dia masih muda! Namun harus seperti ini, Naruto menghela nafas . dia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Sasuke._

 _[Apa? Aku sedang berada di kantor Otousan sekarang]_

 _Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku mau sekolah!"_

 _[Dengan perut besarmu?]_

" _Tidak bodoh!"_

 _[Eits! Orang hamil tidak boleh mengumpat sayang]_

" _Ah! Gomen! Anak mommy pintar baik cerdas kesayangan mommy, jangan dengarkan mommy ya~" Sasuke terkekeh kecil disebarang sana,_

 _[Jadi apa yang kau inginkan hn?]_

" _Teme~ aku ingin percepatan Junior School lalu masuk kesekolahmu!"_

 _[Apa?! Jangan macam-macam dobe, kau harus-]_

" _Tidak mau! Aku berusia 14 sekarang dan kau 15 tapi kau sudah tahu segalanya! Apalagi ditambah cuti 1tahun gara-gara kehamilanku, aku tidak mau ulang kelas! Tidak mau!"_

 _[Dobe! Dengarkan aku! Ini akan sulit-]_

" _Sulit apa? Kau Uchiha kan? Dan aku Namikaze! Jika kau tidak mau membantuku aku akan meminta bantuan Gaara, Kyuu-nii dan Tachi-nii saja!"_

 _[Tidak dobe! Ja-]_

 _Sambungan telpon terputus begitu saja, Naruto melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, "Enak saja! Jika aku mau sekolah ya harus sekolah! Dan si teme itu harus menuruti ku! Ha~ aku lapar~"_

 _._

 _Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan, dia memijit keningnya; pusing menghadapi tingkah Naruto ditambah dengan hormon kehamilannya yang membuatnya merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Dia tidak mengeluh sebenarnya, dia bahagia dengan semua ini namun dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang membuatnya frustasi._

" _Ada yang menganggumu anakku?" Fugaku datang dengan membawa 2 cangkir coffe lalu dia menyerahkan yang satunya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menerimanya._

" _Thanks dad" ucap Sasuke pelan, "Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekolah lagi, dia memintaku melakukan percepatan Junior schoolnya lalu masuk ke sekolah milik Uchiha,"_

" _Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

" _Otousan, itu melanggar hukum, Naruto sudah menikah denganku dan-"_

" _Kita bisa memberikan yang dia mau Sasuke, kita tinggal membuat surat izin Negara yang di legalisir, menuliskan bahwa Naruto masih single, lalu dia bisa masuk kesekolah kita dengan aman kan?"_

" _Tapi ini menyalahgunakan hukum, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan gampang."_

" _Tidak sulit untukku, ingat kita adalah Uchiha, yang harus kau pikirkan hanya menuruti semua kemauan menantuku! Kau mengerti?"_

 _Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja "Ya Otousan, aku mengerti"_

.

Gaara dan Kyuubi hanya terdiam, sepanjang jalan mereka hanya saling membisu; menutup mulut mereka masing-masing, mata mereka terlalu fokus pada jalanan, meneliti setiap orang yang berjalan di daerah halte berharap disalah satu yang sedang berjalan atau yang duduk itu ada Naruto.

Mata Gaara menajam, memperjelas arah pandangnya, dia seperti melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto; namun setelah dia mengedipkan matanya sosok itu menghilang, Gaara menghela nafas. Mobil Kyuubi pun berbelok ke arah kanan.

Naruto yang berada di sekitar hakte hanya menghela nafas lelah, kakinya mati rasa, matahari semakin terik, panasnnya membuat orang seakan-akan ingin berteleportasi kepantai lalu berenang, atau meminum jus dengan es yang banyak untuk menghindari dehidrasi. Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia saat ini, berjalan di pusat kota; sendirian, tanpa Sasuke, Menma, keluarganya, apa yang akan dikatakan pada Sasuke saat melihat tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Kotor, bau, Naruto ingin menangis sekarang.

"…Sasuke.. hiks"

.

.

Kiba datang dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah menunggu 2 jam hanya untuk bertemu Sasuke karena jadwalnya yang berbeda; Kiba segera berlari kearah kantin karena sebelumnya sang tunangan tercinta memberitahukan dimana dia sekarang.

Ah dimana ada Shikamaru disitu ada Uchiha, dan dimana ada Uchiha seluruh orang berada disana.

 **Brak!-** Kiba menggebrak meja yang berisikan anak populer itu, Lee yang sedang minum pun tersedak dengan tidak elitnya, Neji yang berada disebelah Lee segera menepuk-nepuk pundak Lee.

"Apa masalahmu _puppy_?" Shikamaru bertanya pelan, melihat tingkah tunangannya dia merasakan hal yang tak beres.

"Dia!" tunjuk Kiba pada Sasuke, "Dia menjadi _baby sitter_ Naruto selama ini!" lanjut Kiba dengan telunjuk yang masih mengarah pada Sasuke. Lee kembali tersedak yang di tepuk kembali oleh Neji.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan apapun tapi kenapa kau mengetahui jika Naruto sedang sakit bahkan Gaara tidak tahu sebelumnya! Disini Gaara yang menjadi sepupu Naruto! Bukan kau Uchiha pantat ayam rendang!"

"Haha pantat ayam rendang? Kau sangat hebat dalam pemilihan kata Kiba! Yoo saatnya tunjukan pada dunia! Semang-"

"Diamlah" Lee meneguk kasar ludahnya saat melihat mata tajam Neji, "O-oke" ucap Lee lalu dia menyibukan dengan makanannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu beranjak berdiri, namun saat dia akan berdiri tiba-tiba tangannya menyenggol gelas berisikan minumannya lalu terjatuh begitu saja.

Deg

Sasuke terdiam, detakan apa itu maksudnya?

"Sas, kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Itachi berusaha menghubungi Kyuubi namun gagal, setelah dia menyerap apa yang Ino sampaikan dia segera akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Itachi-nii apa Sasuke mempunyai musuh? Atau Uchiha mempunyai musuh?"

"aku tidak tahu. Sekarang coba kau hubungi Gaara!"

"Kena-"

"Cepat!"

Ino terkaget, sepertinya omongan tadi membuat Itachi marah, Ino segera menghubungi Gaara. Nada sambung masih terhubung, tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan mengangkat panggilannya.

[Hallo?]

Ino menarik nafas lalu membuangnya kembali, "Kau dimana?" tanyanya, dia menatap Itachi yang menatap balik Ino. Segera ponselnya dia berikan pada Itachi.

[Aku berada didaerah sekitar Konoha selatan diperbatasan, ada apa Ino-nee?]

"Gaara, katakan pada Kyuubi agar dia memutar balikan mobilnya kepusat kota, aku tahu dimana Naruto berada sekarang," ucapnya lalu mematikan ponsel Ino begitu saja, Mulut ino menganga, keren dengan tingkah laku Uchiha sulung ini. Namun tiba-tiba dia terpekik kaget, "Kau tahu Naruto dimana?! Lalu kenapa kau berputar-putar dari tadi tuan Uchiha?!"

"Aku hanya memperlambat waktu." Ucapnya kalem. Tolong carikan obeng, tang atau apa saja agar dia bisa memukul kepala Uchiha sialan satu ini!.

.

 _Naruto berteriak histeris, sakit diperutnya membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan tenang, tangannya memegang erat kemeja hitam Sasuke._

" _Tarik nafas sayang, tahan sebentar lagi!"_

" _Apanya yang bertahan! NGH! AKH- ini sa-kithh!"_

 _Sasuke semakin panik, "Cepat! Panggil Nenek Tsunade!"_

 _Naruto dibawa keruang bersalin, beberapa dokter dan suster berlari kesana-kemari, mereka panik sangat panik, melihat yang terus menjerit dan tuan Uchiha yang sibuk berteriak._

 _Tsunade yang mendengar cucunya akan melahirkan segera berlari lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berteriak tidak jelas._

" _Cepat! Naruto kesakitan! Anakku akan keluar!"_

" _Sasuke tenanglah!" Tsunade memegang pundak Sasuke erat, "Nek, tolong selamatkan Naruto, kumohon,"_

 _Air mata keluar perlahan dari mata onyx nya, takut kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikiran waras saat ini. Naruto belahan jiwanya berteriak kesakitan disana, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

" _SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak, Tsunade yang mendengar itu segera memegang tangan Sasuke, "Masuklah, berjuang sama-sama"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk lalu masuk keruang bersalin bersama Tsunade._

" _Siapkan operasinya! kita akan melakukan Caesar!"_

" _Baik!"_

.

Kyuubi memutar balikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia tidak sabar untuk melihat Naruto, 'semoga dia baik-baik saja' harap Kyuubi cemas. Gaara yang merasakan hal yang sama hanya bisa terdiam, namun tidak dia pungkiri perasaan lega lebih menguasai hatinya.

.

" _Dok! Terjadi pendarahan pada aliran darah dekat perut sebelah kanan!"_

" _Apa?! Cepat selesaikan! Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas, berikan oxygen tambahan! Sasuke, kau jaga Naruto jangan biarkan dia tertidur!"_

 _Sasuke mendengar itu dia memegang tangan Naruto erat, tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir dari wajah porselennya, "Dobe, sayang?"_

" _Sa-su..keh"_

" _Aku disini sayang aku disini" ucapnya, Sasuke mencium satu persatu jari Naruto, "Bertahanlah sayang bertahanlah"_

" _Sa-kithh.. a-aku ti..dak kuattkh"_

 _Mata Naruto mulai menutup perlahan-lahan, Sasuke semakin panik, "Tidak dobe! Tidak! Kau harus bertahan! Kau kuat dobe! Ini demi anak kita! Demi kita sayang, demi aku, hiks Naruto kumohon bertahanlah" Sasuke perlahan menangis, seumur-umur dia baru kali ini menangis seperti orang gila, hanya untuk Narutonya._

" _Dokter! Detak jantungnya melemah!"_

" _Sial! Sasuke! Buat Naruto sadar! Berikan dia dukungan!"_

" _Sayang, kau dengar itu? Mereka meneriaki ku seperti mereka tahu saja diriku! Aku Uchiha!"_

" _Khh.. i-iya kau Uchi-ha" Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke erat. "Te-meh.. a-ku men-cintai mu.."_

" _Sasuke! Anakmu atau Naruto?!"_

 _Sasuke terdiam, dia menatap mata Naruto, tangan nya yang hampir menyerupai warna tangan Sasuke, mukanya yang benar-benar pucat tersenyum ringkih._

" _A-anak ki-ta tem-Khh.."_

" _Tidak! Tidak! Naruto kumohon! Kumohon dobe! Dengar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu kau dengar itu Namikaze! Aku-"_

" _Sasuke cepat!"_

 _Tsunade benar-benar marah sekarang! Persentasi Naruto dan bayi nya tergantung keputusan Sasuke, "Te-me… ku mo-hon.."_

 _Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Selamatkan anakku" ucapnya lalu mencium Naruto sambil menangis._

" _Teri-ma ka-sih…"_

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte, dia lelah; dia benar-benar lelah, dia lapar, dia haus, namun entah kenapa sekarang dia harus seperti ini?

"Sasuke, kak Kyuu tolong Naru.."

.

Itachi terdiam di samping Ino yang masih marah-marah tidak jelas, sedangkan Itachi hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Selang beberapa menit, mobil Kyuubi terlihat Gaara dan Kyuubi keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu berjalan menghadap Itachi.

"Kau serius sudah menemukan Naruto?! Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?!" Kyuubi berteriak tepat di depan Itachi, tangannya mengepal, "Cepat beritahu aku dimana Naruto?!"

Itachi menatapnya datar, "Dia menuju sekolah Sasuke."

"Apa?!"

"Kita kesana sekarang!"

"Tidak Kyuubi tunggu!"

"Apalagi! Naruto ketemu kan? Setelah Naruto ketemu kita fokus melakukan pencarian pada bocah itu! Lalu kita menunggu apalagi?!"

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa kak Itachi hanya diam saat dia menemukan Naruto,"

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, dia menatap wajah datar Itachi.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kak itachi bermaksud mempertemukan Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa campur tangan orang lain, dia hanya ingin Naruto merasakan lelah saat dia hanya terus berpikir keras kepala dengan sikapnya, tepatnya dia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Naruto agar dia jera, apa aku salah kak Itachi?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu segalanya Sabaku-san." Kyuubi hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat, sedangkan Ino hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti" ucap Itachi lalu memasuki mobilnya di susul oleh Ino. Gaara dan Kyuubi pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun mereka masuk kedalam mobil Itachi.

"Loh? Nanti mobil kak Kyuu siapa yang bawa?"

"Rongsokan sebelah" ucapnya yang dibalas dengusan oleh Ino. Itachi dan Gaara hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

 _Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze sangat bahagia saat ini, setelah perjuangan Naruto yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa, pada akhirnya dia masih bisa tersenyum sampai sekarang. Tangisan bahagia dari masing-masing orang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tangannya kembali berwarna meski wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat._

 _Naruto melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke, dia memegang tangan Saauke erat._

" _Terimakasih teme"_

" _Sstt" telujuk Sasuke berada di antara kedua belahan bibir Naruto, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih sayang, terimakasih" Naruto tertawa lalu memeluk suaminya erat._

" _Aw kalian romatis sekali!" Itachi datang bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku, mereka baru saja kembali setelah seharian menemani Naruto di Rumah sakit, "Ah kau semakin mirip dengan zombie Otoutou ku sayang"_

" _Diamlah Aniki!" semua orang yang berada di ruangan Naruto tertawa, Kyuubi, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, semuanya tertawa bahagia, Naruto baru menyadari jika memilih untuk hidup akan menjadi sebahagia ini._

" _Ah siapa nama untuk si tampan ini Naru?" ucap Kushina di sela-sela tawanya. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang lalu mereka tersenyum bahagia._

" _Menma, namanya Menma Uchiha."_

.

"MENMA!" Naruto berteriak kembali, beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto acuh tak acuh. Terkesan tak peduli. Iya siapa sangka jika yang mereka anggap tak penting itu adalah sosok yang terkenal karena senyuman dan marganya.

Seorang anak kecil berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, anak kecil itu menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya.

"Mama dia seperti ibunya temannya Sarada di sekolah." Ibunya menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Naruto dari bawah sampai atas, "Jangan bercanda sayang, ayo kita pergi."

'Aku tidak salah kok'

.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, saat dia melihat dimana dia berada tangannya mengepal, tak ada pilihan lain. Naruto pun memasuki wilayah itu.

 **Brak-** Pintu kantin terbuka lebar, semua orang yang berada di dalam kantin tersebut terdiam, Naruto tidak mengindahkan semua mata yang tertuju padanya, tujuannya hanya satu,

"Sasuke.." ucapnya pelan, Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke mendekat lalu menarik tubuh Naruto, memeriksa apa yang terjadi, "Bukannya ini pakaian Rumah sakit Konoha? Lalu luka apa yang ada di keningmu? Baju yang kotor.." mata Sasuke mengarah pada kaki Naruto, "Dan kau tidak memakai alas kaki?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hiks..teme…" Naruto memegang erat kameja Sasuke, "Menma.."

"Menma?"

"Dia menghilang teme.. hiks dia.." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, bersikap tenang adalah hal yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, "Ceritakan padaku" ucapnya datar, memerintah dan dingin.

"Menma menghilang saat aku berusaha menjemputnya, Ino-nee mengatakan jika seorang wanita yang menjemput Menma.."

"Apa?"

"Lalu aku mencari Menma, namun aku hilang kendali, Ino-nee membawa ku kerumah sakit, Gaara mengancamku jika dia akan mengadu pada Otousan, lalu aku kabur untuk mencari Menma.." nafas Sasuke tidak beraturan, dia masih berusaha tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku Uchiha Naruto?!"

"Hiks.. aku takut teme aku takut kau akan mencabut kepemilikan mu di sekolah Menma dan kau membuat beberapa orang terluka lagi gara-gara hal ini. Aku tidak mau teme.. hiks maafkan aku,"

"Ya Tuhan maafkan aku sayang.." Sasuke mencium pelan rambut Naruto.

"Kita harus Mencari Menma teme, hiks.. anakku" Naruto kembali menangis di pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Naruto lalu menggendongnya; pergi meninggalkan kantin yang senyap, sunyi, sepi, hening sangat hening.

"Dia bilang apa tadi?"

"Ah sepertinya aku harus ke THT"

"Sepertinya aku juga…"

"Sayang?"

"Anak?"

"Uchiha Naruto?"

"Menma?"

"…"

"…"

"..merepotkan"

.

.

 **Ditempat lain-**

"Jja~ kita sampai!"

"Huh? Ini dimana?" mata Menma menatap bangunan yang berada di sekitarnya, "Ini seperti.."

"Iya Menma-kun kita di China! Ah kau suka? Kita akan berkekeling membeli beberapa pakaian lalu makan, lalu kita akan menemui seseorang, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak takut dilaporkan karena menculik seorang anak dari keluarga Uchiha?"

"Hahaha mana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan itu Menma-kun, aku adalah bibimu ingat?"

"hah~ aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Tamat:"")))

Tbc aja?:""))

Ya ampun maafkaan daku yang lamanya bagaikan mengisi bak mandi dengan sendok:"")) sudah laama sekali ya:")) semoga tidak membosankan:")) /bow

Maaf untuk typos nya karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa typos:""")) aku senang bisa update;"))

Makasih buat yang udah nunggu, review, follow, fav, le semakin cinta kalian:"l

With love

le


	5. Chapter 5

Disc: Sasunaru not mine but they are always together forever!

Genre: Romance, School life, Family, friendship, litbit humor, and fluffyyyyy~~~~~~~ xD

Rated: T

Warning: TYPOs, OOC!cast, AU, modern world, non baku, Mpreg, Language ancur.

…:::...:::…

.

Sasunaru fam. With other cast.

Just enjoy it~

.

…:::…:::…

China, negara dengan populasi manusia lebih tinggi, keragaman budaya yang unik dan menabjubkan, makanan, suku, arsitektur bangunan, dan tembok China.

Menma mengingat kembali jika dia ingin sekali pergi ke tembok China, namun saat itu Naruto berkata pada Memna agar menunggu waktu untuk kesana, berlibur memang bukan hal yang sulit untuk keluarga ini, tapi mengingat kesibukan Naruto dan Sasuke, Menma hanya bisa bersabar lagi.

'ini tembok China, hah jadi ingat _mommy_..' Menma menghela nafas kecil. Seseorang di sebelah Menma melihat itu lalu memegang pundak kecil Menma. "Hey jagoan, apa yang otak kecil itu pikirkan hm? Tenang saja setelah kau puas disini kita akan makan lalu berbelanja lalu bertemu dengan kedua nenek mu itu, bagaimana hm?" Ucapnya dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut surai indah Menma.

"Nenek?" Menma mengerinyit. Apa jangan-jangan nenek nya…

"Yap, aku – bibimu yang cantik ini bertugas untuk mempertemukan mu dengan kedua nenek lampir sialan itu di China agar kedua suami mereka tidak mengganggu mu dan ya, sekalian mereka berlibur" Wanita itu meminum teh nya dengan anggun. Sesekali matanya melirik Menma yang menampilkan wajah yang sangat _shock_.

"Jadi ini sudah di rencanakan bi?" Menma duduk disebelah bibinya lalu mengambil _cookies_ nya.

Sang wanita mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa tidak memberitahu _mommy_ atau _daddy_ jika bibi sama nenek mengajak Menma pergi?" Wanita itu tertawa.

"Hey bocah, bukannya ini _surprise_? Biarkan mereka kelimpungan sendiri, suruh siapa tidak mengabariku jika kau sekolah di sekolah milikku heh?"

Menma kembali terdiam, namun otak kecilnya berpikir keras tentang kejadian dan pembahasan hari ini. "Sudahlah karena kita sudah di China, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" Wanita itu menaik-nurunkan alis ukir nya. Menma yang melihat itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Hn, bibi Mei"

.

.

Naruto terus saja menangis di pelukan Uchiha muda. Sesekali dia meremas tangan Sasuke kuat, sesekali Sasuke mengelus dan mencium kening Naruto untuk menenangkan sang istri.

"Jadi?"

Namikaze kyuubi melipat tangannya angkuh, matanya melirik tajam Naruto yang sungguh – kacau. Ino datang dari dapur membawa segelas susu hangat dan beberapa minuman bersama cemilannya.

"Naruto, minum dulu?" Ino memberikan segelas susu kepada Naruto namun hanya di balas dengan gelengan kecil.

"Tsk! Lihat seberapa keras kepalanya ini bocah? Heh, pirang kalau kau terus saja seperti ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun!"

"Sudahlah Kyuu," Itachi menenangkan, dia duduk di kursi _single_ dengan angkuh, sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam melihat Naruto, otak cerdas nya berpikir keras; tangannya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepannya.

"Sas, kau kembali ke sekolah, katakan pada Kakashi untuk meng _handle_ suasana disana." Titah Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hn" (tidak) Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke. Ino menghela nafas lelah, "Aku akan menelpon-" Ino yang akan berdiri mengurungkan niatnya saat Itachi menatap tajam Sasuke, "Dengar Otouto jika kau dan Naruto lemah, kau tidak bisa-"

"Hn"

"Oh _fuck it_ -"

"Kak Kyuu!" Naruto kaget saat Kyuubi menerjang Sasuke lalu menarik kerah baju Sasuke kuat, "Dengar bocah! Kau harus turuti kemauan kakak sialan mu itu! Berhenti untuk bertindak kekanak-kanakan!" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi datar, "Atas dasar apa kau menitah ku Namikaze Kyuubi?" Kyuubi melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke, tangannya mengepal gemas.

"Tenanglah kalian, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" Gaara menutup matanya sejenak. "Aku punya rencana," Ucapnya kalem. Ino yang sedari tadi terdiam bangkit lalu mengambil _handphone_ nya "Aku akan menghubungi paman Obito, tunggu-"

"Tidak Ino-nee"

"Huh?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku punya rencana" Gaara menatap Ino yang mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Rencana apa?" Ucap Naruto penasaran, "Aku ingin Menma Gaa-chan, dia pasti belum makan" tambahnya dengan suara lirih, Sasuke yang berada disebalahnya memeluk erat Naruto, "Menma pasti baik-baik saja Dobe" Naruto mengangguk kecil. 'Ya Teme aku percaya padamu'

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, tangannya memijat pangkal hidungnya "Gaara jelaskan apa rencanamu?" Datar, dingin, titah.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya bisakah kau duduk kak Kyuubi yang terhormat?" Kyuubi hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Begini, kita jangan menghubungi siapapun dulu, mau dari pihak Uchiha atau Namikaze"

"Tsk! Lagipula untuk apa orang-orang sampah itu?"

"Atas dasar apa kau memotong ucapan ku tuan Namikaze?" Ucap Gaara dengan intonasi sangat dingin, Ino dan Itachi terkekeh kecil. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lanjutkan, cepat!" Gaara hanya memutarkan bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan diktaktor dari Sasuke.

"Kita buat sebuah drama untuk meredamkan rumor tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, dan kita bisa fokus untuk mencari Menma tanpa penghalang dari orang-orang yang ingin tahu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Tapi itu akan membuat kita lama mencari Menma Gaa-chan~ dan maksudmu drama apa?"

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku akan jelaskan bagian itu" Gaara menatap lembut Naruto, "Jaga matamu Sabaku-san" Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara, Gaara hanya terkekeh.

"Aku yakin rumor itu pasti sudah menyebar luas dan anak-anak sudah mulai ber _spekulasi_ tentang hubungan kalian, maka dari itu kita buat sebuah drama untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka-" Semua orang mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Gaara; "- untuk itu kau Sasuke dan Naruto jangan masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari, kak Itachi bisa menghubungi orang-orang yang berada di pihakmu dan Kak Kyuubi bisa membawa 'peralatan' kesukaanmu, dan untuk Ino-nee kau bisa cari siapa saja orang yang mencurigakan dalam hal ini."

Ino dan yang lain mengangguk kecil, "Wow, sepertinya hebat," Kyuubi menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. "Dan aku penasaran drama apa yang ingin kau buat tuan Sabaku?"

Gaara terdiam melihat 5orang yang berada di depannya menatap dengan mata yang penasaran, Gaara menghela nafas kecil.

"Sepertinya akan sulit ya?" Ino melihat helaan nafas Gaara dan berpikir bahwa semua nya akan terlalu rumit.

"Tidak, jika kita fokus"

"Jadi, drama apa?"

"…"

"…"

"Penculikan Karin"

Wtf

.

.

Seperginya Sasuke dan Naruto dari kantin banyak rumor beredar dengan sangat tidak terkendali.

 **Naruto diduga seorang wanita?!**

 **Sasuke seorang playboy yang tidak bertanggung jawab**

 **Siapa Menma?**

 **Cinta tak di restui, Sasuke mengamili Naruto diluar nikah!**

Bahkan sempat menjadi trending topik di media sosial saat itu. Shikamaru berusaha merestas beberapa akun yang membuat nama Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi jelek. Bahkan yang paling konyol dan yang membuat Shikamaru tertawa keras adalah saat seorang dari salah satu akun menuliskan sebuah status di akun sekolahnya " **Gara-gara kejadian Sasuke dan Naruto, Shikamaru gagal menghajar pantat semok Kiba** " entah dia harus berterima kasih atau melemparkan granat kepada pemilik akun nya.

"Gila semuanya mulai menggila!" Kiba berteriak histeris, tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri gemas, "Neji! Bisakah kau hubungi Gaara dan biar mereka mendiamkan siswa siswi berisik itu?!" Neji hanya melirik Kiba malas, tapi tangannya langsung menghubungi Gaara.

Sambungan terhubung-

[Hm]

"Dimana?"

[Ada apa?]

"Di sekolah terjadi sesuatu, tentang Sasuke dan Naruto, anak anak menggila. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Gaara?"

[Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana]

"Hn"

Sambungan tertutup, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihat itu duduk disebelah Neji, "Sepertinya hubunganmu sedang tidak baik?" Kiba menopang dagunya menatap Neji, "Dan kalian semakin dingin" Shikamaru menambahkan.

Neji mengiyakan ucapan mereka namun dia tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Baiklah kita akan meminta penjelasan Sasuke dan Naruto nanti, sekarang kita harus cari cara agar-"

 **Brak!**

"Yoo! Kita harus pergi sebelum para wanita itu menghajar kita!" Lee datang dengan nafas terengah-engah tangannya menumpu lutut. Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba mengambil tas mereka lalu menyusul Lee yang sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar dua manusia sialan itu!" Kiba menggerutu sepanjang jalan; Shikamaru yang melihat itu mencium pipi Kiba sekilas , "Heh _puppy_ kau semakin menggemaskan!" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Kiba hanya menundukan kepalanya malu, Lee yang melihat itu hanya menggoda Kiba dengan Jahilannya, "Yoo! Kita buktikan kita adalah yang terhebat!"

"Hebat dalam hal apa?" Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kabur dari kejaran para wanita hahaha!"

"Yoo! Haha!"

"Hn"

"..merepotkan"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Naruto terdiam melihat langit malam. Tatapan nya kosong, tangannya memegang baju Menma, sesekali dia mencium kecil baju itu, " _Mommy_ merindukan mu nak" Naruto pun kembali menangis malam itu.

Sasuke yang bersandar di pintu itu terdiam, tangannya mengepal kuat; dia berjanji jika dia tahu siapa yang menculik Menma, dia tidak akan pernah termaafkan; Sasuke berjalan pelan lalu memeluk Naruto erat, mencium surai pirang Naruto dan memegang kuat tangannya; memberikan dukungan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"Berhentilah menangis sayang" Ucapnya pelan, tangan Sasuke menghapus tetes air mata yang tersisa di wajah Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis dan membunuh siapapun yang membuat Naruto-nya seperti ini. Wajah yang kusut, mata yang sembab, ya Tuhan Sasuke benci keadaan ini.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, "Maafkan aku," Naruto menggeleng. Matanya menatap Sasuke, memegang wajah orang yang sangat dia cintai.

"Kau tahu 'suke? Alasan aku bertahan saat aku tahu waktu yang ku miliki dulu tidak banyak? Saat aku di perbatasan antara ingin pergi dan kembali? Saat aku tahu jika ternyata gelap itu lebih menenangkan?-"

"Naruto kau-"

"Ssttt… 'suke saat aku di ruang operasi saat akan melahirkan sebenarnya aku tahu persentasi aku dan anak ku berapa; karena kau harus ingat laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Tapi dengan keajaiban aku bisa hamil, aku sangat bahagia; bisa memberikan mu sebuah kebahagian, sesaat aku berusaha menutup mata saat itu. Namun saat kau memanggil nama ku, aku tak ingin pergi, kilasan tentang perjuangan kita seketika terbayang saat itu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku memilih pergi tanpa ingat kau dan anak buah kita."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tetesan air mata perlahan mengalir di wajar tampan nya, Naruto mengusap air mata itu, "Hey kenapa kau menangis? Uchiha tidak menangis sayang" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. "Boleh aku melanjutkan ceritaku?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Aku berjalan di tengah lorong yang gelap sekali, tapi aku mendengar suara mu, suara nenek, suara orang-orang berteriak tapi aku tidak tahu dimana mereka, karena yang kulihat hanya kegelapan. Saat kilasan itu menghilang ada seseorang berjubah putih memegang tanganku dia mengajak ku pergi, dia mengatakan kepadaku jika aku tidak boleh disini karena disana kau sudah menantiku-" Tangan Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut. "- kau alasan buat aku bertahan Sasuke, Kau alasan buat aku tersenyum, kau alasan buat aku bisa berdiri, kau alasan buat aku berani, kau alasan yang buat aku bisa kembali, dan kau alasan buat aku bisa melewati ini semua. Kau adalah alasan nya Sasuke, dan sekarang saat Menma menghilang aku hanya ingin kau berada disisi ku agar aku bisa berdiri dan bersabar menunggu Menma pulang, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu teme, hanya itu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto, tangannya saling bergenggaman dengan tangannya sendiri. Saling menguatkan.

"Baiklah, aku Uchiha dan kau Namikaze, Naruto? Mari kita mencari Menma bersama?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo!" Dan Sasuke sangat beruntung mempunyai Naruto disisinya. "Baiklah sekarang kita tidur, esok akan jadi hari yang panjang." Ucap Sasuke lalu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, "Tapi sebelum tidur aku mau susu melon~"

"Laksanakan _princess_!"

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto bisa tertawa dan tertidur lelap di pelukan suaminya.

.

.

Shion berjalan gagah bersama Pain dan Shukaku disebelahnya, merapikan baju lalu membuka pintu yang penuh dengan ornamen unik.

"Kami datang" Ucapnya lalu membungkuk kecil.

"Wah kau datang dengan selamat Shion?" Suara wanita anggun datang dari arah belakang mereka.

'lalu kau menginginkan aku mati?!' "-Iya saya baik-baik saja Nyonya."

"Bagaimana Konoha?" Ucapnya, sesekali dia meminum _wine_ mahal yang berada di tangannya.

"Semua nya masih aman, namun tuan muda Namikaze sempat di larikan ke rumah sakit karena kecelakan Nyonya-"

"Apa?! Menantuku kecelakaan?! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang parah? Dan Sasuke? Apa dia juga baik-baik saja? Eh- tunggu." Ucapnya panjang lebar, lalu mengambil _handphone_ dan menghubungi seseorang.

Shion menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia menyesal mengikuti rencana ini namun mau bagaimana lagi. 'hah, rasanya aku mau mati' Shion menunggu seseorang yang di panggil nyonya itu selesai dengan urusan nya. Matanya menatap Pain dan Shukaku yang berdiam diri di sampingnya tanpa muka beban sedikitpun.

"Kalian tidak gugup?" Ucap Shion pada kedua temannya. Pain dan Shukaku kompak menggeleng, "Aku bahkan senang ini adalah bagian yang paling menyenangkan" Ucap pain menggebu-gebu; " _Yap_! Dan ini seperti di drama sungguhan!" Shukaku menambahkan. Shion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bertepuk tangan melihat tingkah ajaib temannya.

"Jadi kalian senang jika kita di cap sebagai seorang penjahat heh?"

"Penjahat sementara Shion, ingat itu" Pain menaik nurun kan alisnya dan ber _highfive_ ria dengan Shukaku. Shion hanya melipat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu datang menghadap kepada Shion dan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil pada Shion.

"Ini alamat dimana Menma dan Mei berada, jemput mereka."

"Baik Nyonya, tapi tadi saat kami kesini, Tuan besar menghubungi kami Nyonya." Ucap Shion gugup.

"Oh ya? Biarkan saja, jangan hubungi siapapun atau jangan terima sms, telepon dari siapapun selain aku dan Kushina! Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik!"

"Dan satu lagi, hubungi Mei untuk menghubungi ku nanti. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Baik" Shion Shukaku dan Pain membungkuk hormat.

Nyonya itu meminum _wine_ nya lagi dan menikmati pemandangan indah di China ini, sebelum semuanya berakhir.

"Hah, indahnya berlibur~"

.

Fugaku meminum kopinya pelan, tangannya bergerak lincah memantau perusahaan dan anak buahnya; sesekali terkekeh melihat drama yang di ciptakan istri tersayangnya dan istri besannya.

"Mikoto, kau membuat anak-anak kelimpungan sayang." Fugaku kembali tertawa. Tawa yang mengerikan, arogant dan dingin.

.

.

Mei Terumi – bibi Menma mengajak sang keponakan mengelilingi China. Dari berbelanja, makan, beli oleh-oleh semuanya. Menma sangat senang. Sesekali dia berteriak heboh saat melihat sesuatu yang lucu. Bahkan dia merengek ingin ke kebun binatang melihat Singa. Namun yang terjadi dia menangis saat pertama kali melihat panda. Saat di tanya kenapa menangis melihat panda, dengan wajah polosnya berkata "Mata panda besar hitam dan bulat dan itu menyeramkan" dan disana Mei tertawa hebat. Singa yang begitu menyeramkannya saja di bilang lucu dan panda yang aslinya lucu malah di bilang meyeramkan. Anak Uchiha memang unik. Pikirnya.

Menma tertidur pulas sekali di hotel mereka menginap, sesekali dia mengigau tentang Naruto. Mei jadi merasa bersalah.

Tangannya mengelus surai hitam Menma, "Maaf bocah, aku harus membawa mu kepermainan nenek sihir itu tapi nanti kau bisa pulang dan bertemu lagi dengan _mommy_ mu. Hah Naruto apa kabar ya."

Saat dia mulai akan menutup mata. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi nya dia langsung mendengus.

"Hm?"

[Bagaimana hari mu dan Menma?]

"Baik, kami jalan-jalan seharian dan Menma tidur pulas sekarang."

[Aw cucuku~ pasti kelelahan. Cepatlah kesini aku sangat ingin memeluknya]

"Ck! Kau enak disana Mikoto tinggal nunggu kabar. Kau harusnya memikirkan perasaan ku juga!"

[Haish iya iya! Setelah liburan ku selesai kita akan kembali ke Konoha]

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kushina?"

[Dia baik. Mau aku sambungkan?]

"Tidak, tidak, aku cukup lelah hari ini. Besok suruh saja Shion jemput kita di mall dekat _hotel fave_. Selamat malam"

[Oke. Malam]

Sambungan terputus dan dia bisa tidur lelap malam ini.

.

.

Ino menghabiskan malam nya bersama komputer kesayangannya, dia meneliti siapa saja yang harus di curigai;

"Shion – dia sangat pantas di curigai, pain, Shukaku, mereka pasti terlibat, tapi atas dasar apa mereka bersekongkol dalam penculikan Menma? Bukannya mereka bertiga kesayangan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze? Lalu kenapa mereka tega menculik cucu satu-satunya dari keluarga besar itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin… tapi.. – Akh! Sial ini semakin membuat ku stres!" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sialan jika aku tahu siapa yang membawa Menma , ku bunuh kalian!" Ucap Ino lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, "Ah terserah aku mengantuk."

Ino pun tertidur, namun dia melewatkan satu halaman yang memuat tentang Shion, Shukaku, dan Pain. Tentang kehidupan mereka.

 _Kami hidup dengan mereka, sebagai balas budi kami terhadap keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk Uchiha dan Namikaze, baik dalam hal apapun. Kami berjanji!_

 _See_? Tolong garis bawahi **apapun**.

.

.

 **S** asu **N** aru

.

.

Naruto terbangun pagi sekali, dia menyiapkan makanan dan pakaian untuk Sasuke; karena dia tahu ini akan menjadi waktu yang panjang.

"Pagi sayang" Sasuke datang memeluk Naruto dari belakang, "Hm, pagi, cepat mandi lalu makan kita harus pergi." Ucap Naruto pelan lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.

Mengelus pelan pipi Naruto, "Tenang sayang aku akan membawa Menma pulang." Naruto menggangguk lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, Naruto menghela nafas, "3 hari ya? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja ya nak, _mommy_ merindukanmu."

Suara bel berbunyi, dan Naruto tahu siapa yang datang.

"Hallo adik ipar," Itachi datang dengan wajah datarnya lalu disusul dengan Kyuubi, Gaara dan Ino di belakangnya. Mereka duduk di sofa lalu mengeluarkan apapun yang mereka bawa; Naruto ke dapur membawa minuman dan makanan untuk mereka. Lalu meletakan di meja sebelah dekat sofa kanan. Karena meja di tengah telah penuh dengan kertas -yang-entah-itu-apa.

"Ino-nee wajahmu seperti _zombie_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Naruto lalu menyodorkan minuman dingin pada Ino.

Ino mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meminumnya sekilas, "Wah kau adik yang sangat baik Naru, bisa kah kau memberikan abang mu yang tampan ini minuman juga?" Kyuubi mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya, namun Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Semenjak kau tinggal di _New york_ bahasa mu semakin membuat aku takut kak."

"Hey!" Semuanya terkekeh kecil. Melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Sasuke datang dengan rambut basahnya lalu duduk arogant disamping Naruto. Menatap ke empat tamu yang menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang di balas hanya dengan gelengan.

"Tadi _daddy_ menelpon, dia menanyakan kabar Sasuke dan Menma. Aku jawab seadanya lalu aku matikan." Ucap Naruto di antara keheningan. "Aku takut menangis." Tambahnya.

Tangan Naruto di genggam erat oleh Ino. "Tenang saja Naru-chan kita bersamamu!." Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah kita mulai!" Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang berisi foto-foto karin yang telah di edit. "ini akan memudahkan sebagai barang bukti. Kak Itachi kau mulai menghubungi anak buahmu agar menculik Karin di sekolah, aku sudah memberi tahu Kakashi-san tentang hal ini. Jadi dia berada di pihak kita."

Itachi mengangguk kecil. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat dia penasaran, "Gaara, kenapa harus Karin?"

Kyuubi, Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menuntut. Gaara menghela nafas, "Karin sudah tahu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sejak awal. Jadi aku membuat drama ini selain mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak juga sebagai aksi tutup mulut agar dia bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Wow, kau tahu darimana Gaa-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau ingat saat kau bertengkar dengan Sakura? Saat itu Karin menarik pergi Sakura, dan Kakashi tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka." Gaara menjelaskan. "Oh jadi Kakashi yang melapor padamu?" Gaara mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jika banyak pihak di antara kita semakin bagus. Jadi apa yang kau bawa kak Kyuu?" Ino menatap bawaan Kyuubi yang menabjubkan, banyak sekali.

"Ini peralatan yang ku bawa special untuk Karin hahah!" Kyuubi mengeluarkan pistol _f24 airsoft_ berukuran sedang. Semua orang yang berada disana kaget bukan main. "Kak Kyuu kau gila?!" Naruto berteriak. Ya Tuhan dia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya memiliki _handgun_ seperti itu.

Kyuubi yang menyadari kekagetan yang lain hanya tertawa, "Hey ayolah ini hanya mainan," Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan namun saat dia melihat wajah _shock_ yang lain dia kembali tertawa hebat.

"Kyuu ini serius! Dan berhentilah tertawa!" Itachi memukul kepala Kyuubi, "..Aw!" Kyuubi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sialan kau!" Kyuubi akan membalas namun tangannya di pegang Gaara. "Kita mulai serius." Ucap Gaara datar. Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu menjelaskan sedikit, "Ini cuma mainan kecil. Sebenarnya ini pistol air yang mirip dengan sungguhan hanya untuk menakut-nakuti. Lagian aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah kecuali itu mendesak."

"Oke, itu bisa menakut-nakuti karin. Sekarang siapa yang kau curigai Ino-nee?," Ino tersentak kecil lalu dia menatap kertas kecil di tangannya.

"Shion-" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " – dan kedua temannya." Ino menarik nafas pelan; "Aku mencurigai mereka karena Shion membuang alamat paman Obito. Dan kedua temannya sangat dekat dengan Shion."

"Tapi hanya mereka bertiga yang paling lama dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze." Sasuke menatap Ino, "Dan mana mungkin mereka menjadi pengkhianat saat mereka di besarkan oleh kedua orang tua ku?," Lanjut Sasuke. Ino kembali menghela nafas, "Aku hanya mencurigai; dan jika memang benar mereka tidak akan mengkhianati Uchiha atau Namikaze, mana mungkin dia dengan tenang nya mengucapkan dia tidak menemukan apapun. Bukannya jika dia yang paling lama dia bisa meng _handle_ anak buah yang lain agar bisa mencari Menma dan bersikap seolah-olah dia benar-benar 'akan mencari' namun yang aku temukan bukan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang sedang dia jaga dan seperti dia sedang di awasi dan…seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Ino. Ada masuk akal tapi aneh. "Aku setuju dengan Ino." Itachi meminum minumannya, "Tidak selamanya orang yang dekat akan selalu baik." Lanjutnya.

Gaara mengangguk lalu matanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, "Aku harus kembali ke sekolah dan penculikan Karin akan dimulai hari ini. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal ceroboh lagi Naruto Uchiha?." Naruto mengangguk kaku. "Kau berusaha menakutinya heh Sabaku?" Sasuke menatap sinis Gaara. Dan Gaara hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

Setelah Gaara pergi Itachi Kyuubi dan Ino bangkit lalu membereskan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Itachi lalu pergi disusul Kyuubi dan Ino.

"Hati-Hati dijalan." Teriak Naruto, "Kau berisik dobe!" Ucap Sasuke pelan, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kecil.

.

.

Sekolah tampak lenggang, para siswa belajar dengan baik. Gaara berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya beruntung tidak ada guru yang sedang mengajar.

Dia duduk di tempatnya lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang sedang berjalan. Matanya melirik teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan urusan nya masing-masing.

Gaara menyenggol lengan teman yang duduk di depannya. "Hey? Kau lihat si _puppy_ bau itu?"

"Oh dia bersama Shikamaru di kantin." Ucapnya pelan lalu melanjutkan menulis. Gaara yang mendengar itu menaikan alisnya.

"Kantin?" Lalu Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak heboh seketika teman-temannya keluar kelas dan mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi. Gaara berdiam dekat pagar. Kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua memudahkan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia melihat sebuah van hitam yang terpakir di dekat gerbang sekolahnya dan melihat salah satu asuhan Itachi berjalan menuju van.

'Sudah dimulai ternyata' Ucapnya dalam hati. 'Aku harus mencari mereka' Gaara berjalan ke arah kantin dan mengabaikan teriak kaget teman-temannya.

.

 _Salah satu dari siswi KIHS di duga di culik oleh beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian hitam. Saat ini pihak guru dan kepolisian sedang mencari apa motif penculikan ini. Namun di duga kasus penculikan ini berasal dari salah satu musuh keluarga korban. Banyak yang berspekulasi jika ini permainan bisnis, tapi dari pihak korban maupun sekolah belum ada yang mengkomfirmasikannya dengan jelas._

.

.

Tbc:')

P.s : maaf lama sayang:") maaf kependekan:")

: ribet ga? Wkwk tau kan yang culik dede menma siapa? Wkwk ini drama bgt sumpah:"v

: terima kasih sudah menunggu terlalu lama:")) gomeeeennnnnnnnn tapi skrg le is back lol :"vvv jangan bosen ya :"))

: makasih yang uda review fav fllow!

I love youuu

Salam cinta

Le


	6. Chapter 6

**S** asu **N** aru fam. With other cast.

.

.

 _just enjoy it_ ~

.

.

Menma menguap malas.

Tubuh kecilnya di peluk erat oleh sang nenek tercinta. Cium pipi kanan dan cium pipi kiri; dengan penuh _lipstick_ sana sini. Menma risih sebenarnya tapi karena memang sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi Menma hanya ingin menciptakan kesan; bahwa dia merindukan kedua neneknya -sebenarnya tidak terlalu. _Not yet_

"Oh cucu ku sayang~" Mikoto masih memeluk erat Menma. Tubuh kecil Menma bergoyang kesana kemari, di tambah lagi dia tadi mabuk perjalanan. _Perpect_ sudah.

"Hai nenek, apa kabar?" Menma memeluk balik Mikoto dengan erat, "Ah~ nenek baik-baik saja, ditambah ada Menma uh~ nenek jadi semakin baik-baik saja~" ucap Mikoto dengan menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh Menma dengan cepat.

"Uh~ nenek~" Kepala Menma mulai berkunang-kunang; seperti banyak bintang yang berada di atas kepalanya; Kushina yang melihat Menma memegang kepalanya segera menarik Menma lalu mendekapnya erat, "Kau terlalu memeluk erat Menma besan-ku, lihat-" Kushina memperlihatkan wajah Menma yang mulai pucat, Mikoto _manyun_ ; "- _jja_ , Menma istirahat dulu oke? Nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan setelah Menma baikan."

Menma mengangguk lucu, lalu pergi ke kamar yang telah di sediakan khusus untuk cucu tercintanya.

Mikoto masih _manyun_ di tempat; padahal dia masih merindukan cucu yang imut-imut gemesin itu, "Kau merebut cucuku~" Ucap Mikoto dengan mata nya yang menahan tangis, Kushina hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Oh ayolah Mikoto sudah mempunyai anak dua yang sudah besar mapan dan tingkahnya masih seperti bocah sd? Kushina tidak habis pikir.

Mei yang melihat itu cukup bingung dengan kedua saudara jauh nya itu; aneh entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang 'menculik' Menma dari kedua orang tua nya. Padahal anak dan menantu sendiri.

"Mikoto? Kushina? Kenapa kalian melakukan aksi seperti bocah dengan menculik Menma dan mengikutsertakan ku dalam hal ini? Oh ayolah jika Sasuke mengamuk bagaimana?" Tanya Mei dengan tatapan melas, Kushina dan Mikoto yang melihat tatapan itu langsung duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Tenang saja, itu bisa kita atur!~" Ucap Mikoto meyakinkan, Kushina mengangguk semangat. "Dan lagi mereka anak ku, mana mungkin mereka akan marah pada mama mereka sendiri?" Lanjutnya yang di balas dengan anggukan semangat (lagi) oleh Kushina.

Mei hanya mengangguk-angguk sok asik, namun pikirannya masih melayang; terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam otak cantiknya, "Lalu alasan kenapa kalian menculik Menma?" Mei menatap kedua orang yang tadi hanya senyam-senyum itu, Mikoto dan Kushina saling tatap, lalu dengan wajah yang sok cantik nya itu mereka menjawab,

"…Rahasia~~~"

Mei menutup matanya dengan bantal sofa yang ada, "Sial!."

.

.

Itachi berjalan angkuh dengan masker hitam di wajahnya.

Tatapannya yang tajam membuat semua wanita pasti menjerit saat melihat betapa keren nya Itachi Uchiha ini. Ino yang baru saja datang dari mengganti bajunya langsung terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga, tidak menyangka ada sosok pangeran asli yang berada di hadapannya. _Fuck_ ini dewa! Batin Ino menjerit ala _fangirl_ , matanya bling-bling penuh _love-love_ kalau dia tidak sadar sifat yang menyebalkan Itachi ini mungkin dia akan berteriak ' _Senpai! please notice me!_ '' dan berlari memeluknya erat, lalu menelanjanginya dengan liar.

Ok, tolong sadarkan Ino sekarang.

Kyuubi melihat tatapan mata Ino yang penuh _love_ itu segera mendekatinya lalu membisikan sebuah kalimat agar membangunkan Ino dari pikirannya sendiri, "Tutup mulut mu Nonna Yamanaka, atau kecoa ini akan masuk kedalam mulutmu." Ino dengan refleks menutup mulutnya lalu menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam namun setelah melihat tampilan Kyuubi otak Ino semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Berhenti menatap si keriput itu seakan kau ingin memakannya saja," Lanjutnya, lalu pergi mendekati Itachi dengan membawa semua peralatannya, meninggalkan Ino dengan pikirannya.

' _Fuck_! Tuhan kenapa kau mengirimkan dua makhluk yang kelewat tampan kepadaku? Kenapa kau membuat Kyuubi semakin sexy dengan baju hitamnya, kenapa Itachi harus tampan pula?! Kenapa aku harus jadi wanita sendirian diantara mereka?! Demi dewa! Aku bisa mati muda!' batin Ino menjerit penuh dengan tekanan perasaan galau yang mencambuknya.

Itachi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Ino berada hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Ino yang berdiri seperti orang gila, senyum-senyum sendiri dengan memainkan ujung rambut _blonde_ nya.

"Kyuu~ Ino kenapa?" Tanya Itachi, Kyuubi yang sedang membereskan peralatannya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, "Entahlah dia seperti itu saat kau tiba disini" Jawab Kyuubi; Itachi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Oke! Semua tersimpan rapi kita tinggal ke sekolah lalu membawa Karin" Ucap Kyuubi dengan penuh semangat. "Heh Nonna Yamanaka? Kau mau disana saja? Apa kau mau ikut kami berdua?!" Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit berteriak karena bising nya kendaraan yang di hidupkan Itachi, Ino yang tersadar lalu berlari kecil dan tersenyum.

Kyuubi dan Ino memasuki _van_ yang telah di rancang khusus untuk hal seperti ini, sekali lagi Itachi mengecek ulang persiapannya; dia tidak mau ada kekurangan sedikitpun dan dia tidak mau gagal. Setelah semua nya beres Itachi mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi anak buah mu?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi, Itachi hanya mengangguk lalu melirik ke spion mobil, "Ino apa kau tahu kemana Shion?" Tanyanya; Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alis nya lalu melihat ke belakang kemudi.

Ino terdiam namun kemudian dia mengangguk, "Ya, dia pergi ke China." Ucap Ino.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Kemarin lusa dia mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku saat aku tanya apa dia sudah menemukan tanda-tanda dari Menma, dia hanya menjawab belum karena dia sedang menjalankan tugas dari Tuan besar." Ucap Ino dengan suara pelan.

Itachi mengerinyit, "Lalu kau tahu darimana jika Shion ada di China?" Kyuubi mengangguk setuju, perlahan dia membalikan badannya menangganggapi bahwa pembicaraan ini akan serius, Itachi memperlambat laju mobil nya dan tak lupa mata tajam nya tetap mengawasi Ino di belakang kemudi,

"Kalian tahu kan jika aku memiliki rasa keingintahuan sangat tinggi?", Kyuubi mengangguk kecil, "Aku melacak no telpon yang dia gunakan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, saat aku tahu jika itu bukan no pribadi Shion, dan hal yang paling mencengangkan, aku menemukan lokasi tempat Shion berada."

Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alinya, tatapannya menuntut, karena dia tahu Ino belum selesai berbicara.

"Dia berada di _hotel fave_ ,"

Tiba-tiba Itachi membantingkan stir mobil nya kesebelah kiri membuat Kyuubi terbentur kaca mobil dan Ino yang sedang membuka laptop pun terjatuh.

" _what are you doin dude_!?" Kyuubi meringis kesakitan, Ino hanya menghela nafas meratapi nasib nya hari ini , 'ternyata saat tadi melihat pemandangan dua dewa sekarang harus melihat pemandangan laptop cantik ku yang mengenaskan' batin Ino menangis saat melihat sisian laptop kesayangannya retak karena terbentur besi yang dibawa Kyuubi di jok belakangannya, dan persis di disebelah Ino dan sialnya dia tidak tahu besi itu untuk apa.

"Kak Itachi kalau kau-"

"Tunggu kau bilang _hotel fave_!?" Perkataan Ino terpotong saat Itachi yang menyambarnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin Kyuubi tanyakan juga. Meski sumpah serapah ingin dia lontarkan pada orang di sebelahnya ini namun rasa sakit itu hilang saat rasa penasaran tinggi muncul di permukaan.

"Ya, dan kau tahu itu hotel paling keren saat orang-orang sosialita berkumpul disana dan juga saat..."

"Hotel itu milik mama ku." Ucapan Itachi membuat dua orang itu bungkam, "Dan lagi apa yang dilakukan Shion disana, saat hotel itu tak pernah tersentuh oleh pihak Uchiha maupun Namikaze." Sambungnya.

Ino membuka tutup mulutnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Tunggu, kenapa bisa tak tersentuh?! Dan heh keriput, jangan-jangan selama ini Uchiha adalah salah satu anggota mafia yang 'menyukai' _sex_!?"

 **'pletak'**

"Aw..!" Kyuubi meringis, pukulan tangan Itachi begitu kuat, kepalanya sangat sakit. 'Sialan' batin Kyuubi mengumpat. Sesekali matanya men _deathglare_ dengan imut-imut manja yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan 'aduh Kyuu kenapa semakin imut jadi pengen menganu-anu' batin Itachi sinting.

Ino yang hanya terdiam diantara tatapan mereka berdua menyaksikan aksi tatap menatap nya berdehem kecil untuk membangunkan mereka dari ilusi yang mereka bangun. Itachi yang pertama sadar itu langsung memutuskan _contact_ mata dengan Kyuubi lalu dia memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Kak, intinya _hotel fave_ milik Uchiha? Mungkin saja Shion kesana dititah oleh tuan besar atau mungkin nyonya besar mereka~" Ino berspekulasi. Entah perasaannya atau mungkin memang iya, karena orang setia pasti bisa melakukan apapun untuk atasannya.

"Heh. Mana mungkin si tua itu dan nenek lampir sialan mengirimkan tugas seperti itu kesana? Kau dengar kan hotel itu tak tersentuh! Dan kenapa harus tidak tersentuh Uchiha!" Kyuubi berteriak sedikit keras, Itachi meliriknya dengan mata yang tajam, dia melihat jam tangannya lalu mulai melajukan kembali mobil hitam van miliknya.

"Pertama, _hotel fave_ itu memang milik keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya itu hotel milik mamaku. Kedua, siapa yang kau bilang tua dan nenek lampir Kyuu~?" Kyuubi berdehem saat Itachi bertanya dengan nada mendayu-dayu syang membuat siapapun mendengarnya merinding, "Mom and dad" Jawab Kyuubi dengan mata lurus kedepan. Itachi terkikik kecil 'sangat imut!' batinnya gemas(?).

"Lalu alasan tidak tersentuh?" Tubuh Ino condong kedepan tangannya diam di jok mobil depan, matanya melirik Itachi tajam, gemas pertanyaan ini yang ditunggu-tunggu namun mereka masih membahas yang tidak penting.

Kyuubi yang awalnya menatap jalanan di depan menyampingkan badannya lalu menatap Itachi tajam.

Itachi yang ditatap seperti itu berdehem kecil lalu menjawabnya pelan,

" _Hotel fave_ itu hotel cinta, tempat orang-orang yang memiliki kebutuhan fisik secara cepat tanpa ' _ribet'_ , Hotel kelas dunia di depan layar dan Hotel _sex_ dibelakang layar."

"Hah!?"

.

 **S** asu **N** aru

.

.

 **20** **menit sebelum penculikan**

Para murid masih hilir mudik disekolah. Gosip kelas atas yang membuat seluruh sekolah gempar. Semuanya bergosip, berspekulasi jika Naruto dan Sasuke telah lama menjalin hubungan.

Tentu para fans Uchiha tidak terima. Karena selama ini pangeran mereka tidak dekat siapapun. Sakura, gadis pertama yang mengatakan perang pada gosip ini. Sasuke-nya tidak mungkin dengan sipirang centil itu. Sejak tadi dia mencak-mencak sendiri, tangannya gemas ingin menjambak rambut pirang sialan itu. Karin yang sejak tadi disampingnya hanya melirik kecil lalu memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Kau lihat? Perkataan ku tempo lalu? Heh, aku sudah mengira akan seperti ini Haruno! Dan kau lihat apa yang akan kau dapatkan?" Karin sedikit berdecih lalu berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sakura menyusul dengan cepat lalu membalikan badan Karin, " _Wtf_!?" Karin mengumpat lalu Sakura memegang tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kau tahu Karin!? Jangan bilang kalau kau telah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi?" Karin berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "Tidak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan ku!" Ucap Sakura sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Karena dia sadar ini di tempat umum dan dia tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Karin menghela nafas kecil, lalu dia mulai menjelaskannya, "Oke, sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya, bisakah kau melepaskan ku Sakura sayang?~" Ucapnya _sing a song._

Sakura tersenyum sinis lalu melepaskan tangan Karin. "Cepat!" Titahnya. Karin yang tahu watak Sakura hanya memutarkan bola matanya , "Kita cari _café_ dekat sekolah." Putusnya lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura yang mencak-mencak sendiri itu akhirnya mengikuti Karin dibelakang nya.

"Karin tunggu!"

.

 **Sementara** **itu.**

Gaara berlari menuju kantin, waktu yang dia miliki hanya sedikit. Namun sialnya wanita-wanita itu seperti menghalangi jalan, seperti tameng untuk memborbardir nya dengan segala pertanyaan _absurd_ yang paling sialan.

 **Gaara! kau tahu kan jika Naruto mempunyai anak? Kau harus beri tahu aku! Bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke melakukannya!**

 _'Beritahu apa!? melakukan hubungan seks? dan bermacam-macam gaya untuk menghasilkan anak iblis seperti Menma?!'_

Ingin sekali Gaara membalas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh wanita gila itu, namun balasannya hanya tatapan tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita gila itu dengan sumpah serapah yang memenuhi otak jeniusnya.

Tolong ingatkan Gaara untuk mempersiapkan daging rebus Sasuke ayam rica-rica!

Setiba di kantin Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada tanda-tanda kekasih _and the gengs_ nya. Hanya sekumpulan orang-orang idiot yang bergosip tentang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tanpa babibu Gaara segera mengambil _handphone_ nya lalu menghubungi kekasih tersayang nya -Hyugga Neji.

[ **hm?]**

"Dimana?"

 **[Basecamp]**

Lalu panggilan di tutup.

Gaara berlari meninggalkan kantin lalu menuju basecamp mereka, yang paling sialannya lagi berada di atap gedung sekolah mereka.

Entah berapa kali sial hari ini, Gaara seperti ingin menangis saja. Namun Gaara dengan menggunakan otak yang melebihi kapasitas kepintarannya itu berpikir,

 _Cih! Sabaku tidak akan pernah menangis!_

Dengan nafas yang masih tersisa dia mendobrak pintu tanpa dosa itu, dan yang jelas orang-orang yang berada didalamnya sangat terkejut.

"Sial! Gaa- _Chan_ kau membuat ku memperpendek umur!" Kiba segera mengelus dadanya sendiri. Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung memeluk Kiba dengan sayang, "Kau tidak apa-apa _puppy?_ " Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, yang dibalas anggukan kecil imut-imut gemesin minta di anu, Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk erat _anjing_ kesayangannya.

Neji yang berada disamping Shikamaru hanya memutarkan bola matanya, -matanya seakan ingin muntah jika melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ pasangan beda alam itu, tak ambil pusing dia lalu mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih berada dekat dengan pintu.

"Kemana saja? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Sabaku- _S_ _an_ "

Gaara hanya menatap Neji sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian arah pandangnya menatap teman-temannya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan jika-"

Sebelum Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraannya tiba-tiba teriakan dimana-mana.

Lee yang pertama kali terbangun untuk melihat kebawah gedung, tiba-tiba matanya membola karena terkejut melihat keadaan dibawah sana.

"Y-yo! lihat m-masa depanku-"

Menaikan sebelah alisnya Neji mendekat dan menatap kebawah, tatapannya datar namun tak dipungkiri jika rasa penasaran itu menyelimuti matanya. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana Karin di bopong oleh orang-orang yang memakai baju serba hitam serta topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"Wow hebat, ini seperti drama _action_ yang sering aku tonton" Kiba bertepuk tangan heboh disaat semua orang lain terdiam. Neji yang pertama kali sadar akan keterdiamannya segera melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya.

 _'Apa ini?'_

Gaara hanya melihat pemandangan itu datar tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

.

.

Itachi telah bersiap menghubungi beberapa orang suruhannya, dia menyiapkan alat-alat penyadap khas detektif terkeren se-Konoha. Kyuubi mengecek _handgun_ mainan miliknya, seolah-olah terasa seperti sungguhan, sesekali dia mengelus lalu menciumi _handgun_ itu seperti maniak. Sedangkan Ino memberi kode untuk pengarahan yang tepat dan _signal_ yang terbaca agar semua rencana yang mereka miliki lancar dan sempurna.

"Uchiha- _S_ _an_ semua siap!" Ino berkata dengan semangat, Itachi mengangguk lalu melihat kearah seberang dimana Karin keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Itachi mengkode beberapa suruhannya agar memulai rencana mereka, Kyuubi yang melihat kode itu langsung keluar dari mobil tidak lupa dengan topeng yang harus dia gunakan sebagai pelancar penyamaran kemudian berjalan dengan tegap, memasukan _f24 airsoft_ mainan yang dia miliki; bersiul pelan menikmati semua permainan ini.

Beberapa orang yang memakai topeng dan pakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil yang berbeda tepat berada didekat _café_ , berjalan pelan mendekati Karin.

Jiwa Karin yang tidak berada dalam tubuhnya tak menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya, dia hanya terdiam saat sebuah sapu tangan membuatnya diambang batas kesadaran; dan juga teriakan Sakura yang begitu memekakan telinga.

Kyuubi memasuki mobil untuk membawa Karin, bersama suruhannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan area sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Itachi menaikan alisnya, melihat bagaimana Kyuubi keluar dari mobil lalu dia tiba-tiba berada dalam satu mobil bersama Karin. Ekor matanya melirik Ino lalu melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kyuubi harus keluar dari mobil ini dan dia malah berada di mobil lain bersama Karin?"

Ino terdiam kemudian berpikir, "Mungkin melakukan pendekatan?" Jawabnya tidak peduli; namun jawaban ketidakpedulian itu membuat jiwa iblis Itachi bangkit, tertawa seperti setan yang meremehkan.

 _'sialan kau rubah! jika macam-macam akan ku hajar pantat semok itu!'_

Lalu Itachi tertawa; mengundang kerutan samar di kening Ino. Itachi tak peduli dia hanya menjalankan mobilnya kembali; masih dengan tawa setan yang mengerikannya.

 _Karin berjalan mendahului Sakura, pikirannya hanya tentang bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dari awal, berpikir merangkai kata yang tepat agar otak kecil Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh Sasuke itu mengerti._

 _Namun disaat dia akan_ _mendekati sebuah_ café _tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat sebuah sapu tangan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, dia melihat beberapa orang itu dengan samar namun kesadarannya menipis dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _"KARIN!"_

 _Sakura melihat beberapa mobil yang mencurigakan mendekati Karin, dia mempercepat jalannya, namun semua terlambat saat dia melihat jika Karin telah berada didalam mobil hitam itu lalu melaju dengan cepat._

 _._

Semua menjadi kacau.

Itu yang ada dibenak para guru dan beberapa murid yang masih terkejut dengan penculikan yang terjadi. Setelah aksi penculikan itu Sakura lansung pingsan dan berada dalam ruangan kesehatan.

Para media silih lalu lalang di depan gerbang; tak _k_ _ondusif,_ guru-guru bertindak dengan cepat, beberapa murid dipulangkan demi keamanan, sedangkan Gaara dan yang lainnya hanya menunggu dengan tenang.

"Apa kau tahu ini akan terjadi Gaara- _Chan_?"

Neji duduk di seberang Gaara, menatap lurus mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali di kenalkan sebagai calon tunangannya itu.

Gaara menghela nafas, matanya menatap Lee yang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun sekarang."

"Lalu? Kapan aku harus menunggu?"

"Tunggulah, maka saat itu semua akan baik-baik saja" Jawaban Gaara tidak membuatnya tenang, namun saat ini dia hanya akan menunggu saat itu tiba, karena dia tahu, sesuatu yang baik akan dihasilkan jika dia mau bersabar lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Hn" Karena pasrah bukan berarti dia tak peduli lagi. Balasan yang di lontarkan Neji membuat Gaara merasa bersalah, namun keadaan yang mengharuskan seperti ini; jadi dia hanya memegang tangan Neji lalu tersenyum lembut, mengucapkan lewat tatapan matanya; _semua akan baik-baik saja._

Meski Gaara sendiri tidak yakin dengan pikirannya.

.

 **S** asu **N** aru

.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dimana tangan terasa dingin dan kepala seperti akan pecah saat gagang telpon yang Sasuke pegang mengeluarkan suara dari mamanya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak 'Cukup! Tutup mulutmu dengan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Menma!' Namun perkataan itu hanya bisa sebatas tenggorokannya saja.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Mendengar bagaimana gagang telpon itu bisa se _cerewet_ radio rusak yang berada di gudang _apartement_ nya.

 **[Hallo? 'Suke? 'Naru? kalian masih disana kan?]**

Seakan tersadar Sasuke segera menempelkan lagi gagang telpon sialan itu.

"Hn" Balasnya.

 **[Ah~ aku merindukan cucuku~ dia semakin hari semakin menggemaskan, aku akan membelikan apa saja yang dia mau, apa kalian setuju?]**

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya, "Ya, belikan apapun yang mama mau," Tangan Sasuke perlahan menghapus air mata Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata _shappire_ nya.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah di seberang sana.

 **[Baiklah mama akan membelikan semuanya untuk cucuku~ lalu kita akan berjalan-jalan dan segera pulang]**

"Hn, aku tutup ma, Selamat malam."

Biarlah Sasuke dibilang tidak sopan karena memutus sambungan telpon secara sepihak, tapi dia tak peduli, karena sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata cantik istrinya.

"Sstt tenanglah sayang," Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto; dan tangis Naruto pun pecah dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Namun satu hal yang Sasuke lupakan dalam pembicaraan lewat gagang telpon itu; dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

 ** _K_** ** _ita akan berjalan-jalan dan segera pulang_**.

 _Well, love is blind. apalagi istri sedang menangis. duh._

 _._

~ **H _y_** G **m ~**

 **.**

Karin terbangun.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap; membiasakan bias matahari mengenai matanya, mengucek pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangan disekitarnya.

 _'Ini dimana?'_ Karin hanya melihat seonggok lemari tua yang berada di sebelahnya, tangan dan kakinya terikat, kebas mulai menguasai tubuhnya, mencoba memberontak namun hasilnya nihil; tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar melepas tali-tali sialan yang mengikatnya.

 **Klek-** Pintu terbuka. Mata Karin menatap lurus siapa yang datang, dan mencoba memicingkan matanya, alangkah terkejutnya saat dia tahu siapa yang berada di depannya-

"Sial!" Desis Karin.

\- Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze Kyuubi

"Apa ikatan itu membuat mu sakit nonna?" Tanya Kyuubi yang berjongkok dihadapan Karin. Itachi hanya memandang Karin dalam diam, menatap wajah Karin dengan pandangan menilai.

 _'Apa bagusnya Karin dimata Kyuubi?'_

"Bodoh, untuk apa kalian melakukan hal seperti ini heh?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuubi; Karin malah memberi pertanyaan yang di balas kekehan kecil Itachi.

"Hanya sebuah permainan kecil" Jawabnya _kalem._

"Permainan mulutmu!" Karin meninggikan suaranya, "Menyuruh orang-orang bertopeng itu menculikku? lalu menyekapku ditempat gelap dan kotor seperti ini? lalu mengikat ku seolah-olah aku binatang? itu yang kau maksud permainan Uchiha- _San_?" Desis Karin dengan tekanan dimana-mana, perkataanya membuat Kyuubi yang awalnya jongkok lalu menarik kursi sebelah dan mendudukinya dengan gaya _bossy_ nya.

"Untuk informasi, ini bukan tempat gelap dan kotor-" Itachi berjalan menyalakan saklar lampu lalu saat keadaan terang mulut Karin menganga, "Ini sebuah kamar milik pangeran iblis Sasuke dulu, saat dia masih _melajang_ ," Kyuubi memberikan senyuman remeh saat mata Karin menyelusuri ruangan kamar yang penuh dengan foto Naruto dimana-mana.

Itachi yang melihat itu pun tertawa kecil, "Kau tau? Ini adalah kamar dimana tak ada seorang pun yang pernah memasukinya, namun saat Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto dia membolehkan kamar ini untuk dimasuki oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, meski masih banyak batasan yang harus kita turuti. Awalnya aku sepertimu, kaget saat melihat betapa banyaknya foto Naruto yang tertempel di dinding, namun setelah itu aku sadar betapa _Otoutou_ ku sayang begitu mencintai istrinya."

Karin terdiam, entah apa yang harus dia katakan saat ini.

"Ku dengar kau tahu segalanya nonna sepupu jauh ku?"

Tatapan mata Karin terfokus pada Kyuubi lalu memutarkan bola matanya, "Lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan jika aku mengetahui segalanya?" Karin menaikan alisnya, "Ah~ Apa karena hal ini jadi kalian menculikku agar aku bisa tutup mulut heh?"

Itachi tertawa, tawa yang _arogant_ , _sexy_ , memabukan dalam satu waktu, dia menatap Karin dengan wajah _stoic_ nya, "Kau terlalu cerdas Karin,"

Karin tersenyum meremehkan, "Makanya aku dilahirkan dengan rambut merah membara, melambangkan aku tidak pernah kalah oleh siapapun."

"Sombong seperti biasa nonna."

Karin tertawa. Kyuubi hanya mendelik lalu dia berniat menghubungi Ino agar segera mendatangi ruangan -yang dulunya kamar Sasuke ini.

 **Brak-** Namun sial suara dobrakan pintu itu membuat Kyuubi mengurungkan niatnya dan mendelik kesal siapa yang dengan seenaknya mengejutkan pangeran rubah ini.

" _Wtf! you doin sis?!_ " Bukan Kyuubi yang mengumpat tapi Itachi yang sama kagetnya dengan Kyuubi. Itachi melihat Ino yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya, menaik turunkan nafasnya pelan,

" _What?-_ "

"Aku menemukan Menma!" Teriak Ino dengan suara penuh kelegaaan dan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

TAMAT

canda. hehe halo? apakabar masih inget le? wkwk

akhirnya ini akun bisa kebuka juga. sempet buat akun sebelah namun karena rasa kesal akhirnya bisa terbuka lagi. yeyey

fyi. kalian tahu cara ganti login gimana? yang tau pm juceyo~ krna le login lewat gugel, dan sialnya ffn di block . y udh sekian hehe temu rindu pm yak.

sorry for typos! thanks for reading!

with love

le.


End file.
